XMEN DIARIES
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: While on punishment from Logan, Rogue and Gambit come across some interesting text in the attic. How did the diaries get there? And will they only read one? Find out the behind the scenes gossip that you don't see on TV!
1. Chapter 1

**Curfew**

The wind brushed against Rogue's skin as she held onto Gambit's back as they rode together under the moonlight. Smiling at each other, hours passed as minutes, meaning by the time the two had returned to the mansion it was well after midnight.

"Well tat was fun no?"

"It'd be mo fun if ya woulda let me drive." Rogue sneered at him shaking off the fun they just had, "Sides, I wanna go ta bed now."

"Do ya need me ta carry ya?" Gambit asked far too eagerly causing Rogue to throw her helmet at him before walking quietly into the mansion as not to disturb anyone. He followed right behind her whispering flirts in her ear and complimenting her figure in her leather motorcycle clothes when the lights flashed on.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Logan growled at them.

"We jus took an eve'nin stroll under zhe moonlight." Gambit hinted suggestively.

"Do you know what time it is right now? You both are up way past curfew!!!!"

"I aint got a curfew Logan."

"Well she does she's not even eighteen yet!"

"My birthday's in two days Logan!" Rogue glared back at him.

"Well BOTH of you are in trouble. Stripes for missing curfew and Gumbo here for courting underage girls."

"But Logan…" Rogue began to plead with him before he interrupted her.

"Tomorrow you both'll be cleaning up the attic. Charles been wanting that done for a while now and Storm wants more space for her plants."

Rogue gave Logan one last glare and nearly stomped the whole way to her bedroom. Gambit looked after her until Logan blocked his eyesight and threatened to kill him. So with one quick smile he headed upstairs to his room too. Logan didn't want to be mean to Rogue, but it's three in the morning and she's been out all this time with _him_. She didn't even bring her cell phone causing him to worry and fear the worst had happened between the two. Luckily they had only gone out for a late night ride. He'd make this up to her somehow and that was a promise.

**xXx **

Rogue and Gambit made their way upstairs to the neglected attic. Spider webs clung from nearly every corner; dirt had discolored the flooring, while boxes teetered unevenly all around them.

She put gloves on, put her hair in a ponytail and went straight to moving the first box to the side to be labeled and categorized. Underneath her box was a dead rat. Disgusted she tossed it at Gambit, "Hey ya can put tis in ya jambalaya te next time ya make some."

He frowned back at her. He knew that she knew he prized his cooking skills.

"Don't want it, I'll give it ta Kitty." She smiled imagining Kitty's surprise. That'll teach Kitty about dragging her to the mall and getting her makeovers.

Gambit picked up an even bigger box and quickly looked inside seeing the Professor's doctorate certificates from Oxford University. While Rogue's box contained old photos of a young Scott, Jean, and some other kid who strangely resembled the Professor.

After about four hours they still had nearly half the attic to clean including sweeping, mopping, and waxing the floors. Sure they didn't like the idea of cleaning, but it was also kind of fun too. Most boxes seemed to belong to a different, similar age. The Professor had many pictures from the US, England, Ireland, Africa, and just about any other place you'd dream of going too. Gambit especially enjoyed the old box of lingerie and photo's of Charles past girlfriends. Rogue liked some of the fancy gloves and blueprints of the mutantless mansion.

Taking a break, "Rogue I thank ya fagot one." He motioned to a lone box that had yet to be organized in the half of the attic they'd been working on.

"I grabbed and organized 42 boxes swamprat."

"Well I did 48 chere."

"Well be a gentleman an grab te las box."

"Sure, if ya'd give me a kiss."

Rogue instantly went over to move the box when she lifted it and its' contents fell all over the floor.

"Damn." She breathed about to put the books into a neat stack until she could find a new box, but stopped.

"Wat te matter. They aint my porn magazines are they?" he teased slightly worried that she was still looking at the books on the floor. Concerned he moved closer to the books.

"They all look bout brand new." He pointed out.

"Look here they're….diaries."

"Really, wanna read one."

"One?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be picking witch one to start with and finally she came across a diary so pink it was sickening. He thought someone had thrown Pepto-Bismol and glitter on it till Rogue gave a dark smile, turning to him with an evil glint in her eyes, "Let's start with Kitty's."

Naturally Kitty wrote in her diary with a pink pen and scented each page with that intoxicating pink bubblegum scent.

'_May 12 _

_Like dear diary I've liked noticed Jean has been shopping a lot more lately so I decided to spy on her. Today as I like 'accidently' phased through a wall into her room I saw a Gucci bag. Jean's always been like the Armani-Chanel girl, but then I like looked inside her bag and like saw naughty underwear! I think Scott and her are like you know…. _

"I knew she was spy'n on people," Rogue sighed before diving into the rest of the text greedily with Remy at her side.

* * *

Please read and review. Please note that this story is done out of good fun so there will be some slight character bashing : )

I'll update soon……hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty **

'_May 13 _

_Like dear diary I tripped through like three floors and like landed in Scott's closet. I like found out that they meet secretly every Thursday night in Scotts room so I think there like going to like 'do it'. Scott was like emailing someone, probably his brother when Jean comes in looking totally hot like a Victoria secrets model… _

"Eww I cant believe she'd watch people do it, tats gross."

"Well we don't know tat for sure Roguey."

She was sure that Gambit just wanted to know all the nasty details.

"Well let me read it then," he started to take the book when Rogue instantly decided to press on.

'_Then like Jean asks "What do you think baby" and he's all like defensive closes his laptop and is like "Jean I don't think we should…" then Jean like pounces on him like a tigress in heat. Eventually he like pushes her off of him, he grabs his lab top and like slams the door in her face. Jean is like sooo ticked and embarrassed. She sits on the bed and crys. Tomorrow I'll like take her out for like ice cream to make her like feel better.. _

"Serves Jean right." Rogue smiled biting back a haughty life. Gambit rolls his eyes and starts to read hoping that Jean would eventually succeed in her plan.

'_May 22 _

_Hey Diary whats up! I like have totally been spying on Jean. Now it's like every night she tries to like ambush Scott. The last time she like almost succeeded when she like decided to use her powers until Alex like accidently walked in on them : ) (I sent Alex to Scott's room lol) Alex was like so dramatized and Scott has yet to stop like apologizing for it. And two nights ago I totally caught Prof. Logan goggling at Jean's near nude body…. _

"I knew he liked 'er." Gambit smiled happy that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Tat's jus plain wrong. He thinks of me like a daughter an Jean like well….."

"An he was callin me a pedophile. We better hurry along, lunch'll be done soon an it will look suspicious if we don't come down."

"Fine whatever." Rogue agreed flipping through other entries and pages full of 'I heart Lance' and 'I L-O-V-E- Peter' until she found one that mentioned her.

'_June 10 Rogue's room _

_I decided I like was going to like take a stand and tackle that hideous Goth bedchamber that Rogue calls a closet. So like I made sure she was in the danger room to sneak into her room. As usual it was clean ( Like that's a sign of no love life) and made my way to her like closet. I could barely like see anything because there was like so much black in the way. It makes me like so mad that she wants to hide behind them so like I took a few black t-shirts, skirts, tank tops, socks, sweatpants, jeans and ripped them. 'Muhahaha. I left her like one cute purple shirt in there and a few green ones. _

_Then I saw some chokers which made me all like 'Darn you aint a flipping dog, get rid of these already!' and phased those into the wood boards between floors. Then I like went to her jewelry box. More chokers yikes! mentally pulling hair The like only half decent thing she had were pearls and that look is so like 1980's. _

_Then I saw that like totally ghastly make up. Sometimes I wonder what Gambit sees in her when she wears it. It's like looking at Mimi off like the Drew Carey Show, or like Mr. Mime off of Pokémon. I like hate clowns. So I hid some of her darker makeups and that purple lipstick! It makes her look like she totally like got punched in the face. (And she wonders why Scott was like never interested in her) _

_I know diary this is like a long entry, but it had to be said. This kind of reminds me of like the first entry I wrote in you about her. I like thought Rogue was some kind of vampire. Anyway I decided to like get rid of the evidence and I told her that like Gambit did it so that she'll like have less to wear and she like totally believed me! Mission Accomplished! ' _

Rogue was writhing clutching the diary with shaking hands. Gambit barely managed to pry Kitty's diary lose from Rogue's grip.

"Cheri it's goin ta be ok." He tried hugging her and she slipped through his fingers turning instantly toward the door and kicking it open.

"Where ya headin Rogue?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Im going to beat her up, drain 'er, kill er,than stomp on 'er grave! Hey let me go." She yelled at Gambit as he drug her back to the attic.

"Let me go!" she turned on him and started punching him until they both fell to the ground with her on the bottom. Gambit was just inches from her face looking at her.

"Look Rogue," he said tossing a few strands of loose hair out of her face, "Ya don't need anyone ta tell ya if ya belle or not. Sides if Kitty can hurt ya feelings so easily wit jus a few words than how come ya cant accept that I love ya when I tell it ta ya face nearly every day?"

"I." she started distracted by his closeness.

'Ya know I thank ya need ta stop listnin ta these fools. The only one who really can judge ya is yerself so let it go. By the way weren't ya te one tat wanted ta read her diary in the first place." He added smoothly.

Rogue had thought of a biting response but couldn't say it. She felt Gambit's hands crawl across her arms and thighs as he pulled her closer to himself. Sweating she looked back at him again as his face moved closer and closer to hers.

**SLAP **

"Keep yer dirty hands off me." She tossed him off and looked away from him with a slight smile touching her lips. Gambit smiled back and the two agreed to move a few more boxes, join everyone for lunch (without killing Kitty), and back to the attic for another reading session.

* * *

Yes, it's true. I made Kitty mean or 'tell it like it is' which ever you prefer. Tell me what y'all think. Whose diary do I do next hmm …

P.S. Rogue and Kitty are still friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott **

After lunch Rogue had disappeared from sight. Gambit looked all over for her; under her favorite tree, in her bedroom, the danger room, the rec room, the garage, and the attic. In desperation he decided to check the showers in the hopes that she would be bathing. Naturally, she wasn't there either. He was about to ask Logan to sniff her out when he saw Rogue carrying that dead rat and tying it around Kitty's stuffed dragon as a bowtie. He also saw a suspiciously heavy object hovering over Kitty's bed.

"Rogue" He whispered shaking his head side to side then threw an explosive card to break the heavy object and carried Rogue over one shoulder back to the attic to finish their cleaning.

**1 1/2hr. later **

They had sorted more boxes. Rogue had found the Professor's parents obituaries and belongings in a few of them. His father died when he was only a baby and his mother died when he was seven leaving him her estate, wealth, and stature.

"It must have been hard on 'em." She said aloud to herself.

"I know what'll cheer ya up."Remy smiled sliding a stack of diaries her way. Rogue picked up a black one that looked more like a planner.

"How bout Scott?" Rogue asked and sat down on the floor besides Gambit and cracked it open. It was written mostly in black ink in a stately manner, typical.

'_Log Entry 5-20-09 _

_Once again Jean is trying to throw herself at me. I mean I'm a guy but I have feelings too. First she expects me to be her boyfriend. I know what you're thinking diary, 'oh Scott on t.v. you and Jean are a perfect couple' lies! Jean forced me to be her boyfriend. Sure it's nice to have the most popular girl at school love you, but I'm more into the sweet kind of girl. Terrain, now she's perfect. But, once Jean found out that I might like her she told me that if I ever even thought of her in a loving way again she would use her powers to make Terrain commit suicide. _

_I hate being a victim_

"He don't like Jean? Hell I'll put up wit er over tis Terrain girl any day."

Rogue hit him with the diary and continued on.

'_Log Entry 5-22-09 _

_Jean had slammed me into my mirror three times then flung me on the bed. She crawled atop me with that mischievous look in her eye then used her powers to pop off my button and lower my zipper. Then she began to lick my ear and touch on my … well you know when Alex busted in. Alex! My brother Alex! _

Scott's handwriting, although fairly neat for a guy, all of a sudden turned to scribbles and he missed lines. Indicating that he was either in a hurry to write or he was writing in the dark.

'_Log Entry 5-24-09 _

_I'm hiding in Kitty's closet today. Jean is always out to get me lately especially after Alex bursted in on us. Thus I've really tried to avoid her but for some reason she plans on making me hers. Damn it's like hiding from the freaking Predator! I do not know how much time I'll have to hide today. And I need to make amends with Alex. Every time I try to talk to him he goes pale and or stats to shake. I've tried to give him anything he wants, even my car, but all he wants is a first class plane ticket back to Hawaii. _

"Well tat wasn't as funny as Kit's diary was." Gambit stood up and stretched his legs.

"Wat s so funny bout te firs one, I thank Scott's is funnier."

"Look all I'm saying is tat Failuresnot2try needs ta get er act tagether or she aint gonna get no mo reviews."

"Who the hell is Failuresnot2try?"

"Forget bout it. Oh an tommora ya gonna have ta clean te attic yaself."

"I don't thank so Cajun!"

"Look I have some … business ta take care of tomorra all right?"

"Wat is so important ta ya tat ya going ta abandon me? It's not like anyone's birthday is coming up or," her face turned from angry to inquisitive as she glided closer to him, "Wat ya gettn me for my birthday?" Rogue put her arms around his neck and as much as he wanted to pull her into him he refused.

"I don't know yet." He answered promptly.

"Are ya sure?" she purred coming close to him once again and resting her head on his chest.

"I said I don't know yet."

"Really?" She started rubbing circles in his chest still not meeting his gaze.

With a little less conviction, "Look Rogue when I find out I'll tell ya before something happens tat I wont regret."

"Regret?" she turned the full force of her eyes on him while using her hands to near rip his shirt off.

"Well I may know wat it is," he smiled back at her, "It has metal."

He began to grope her waist and thighs when he was caught off guard and flipped on his back.

"Tat's wat ya get for ditchin me tommora an my gift better hav wheels on it!" she yelled slamming the attic door and locking it behind her.

* * *

Please read and review. Yes I agree with Gambit, this chpt. Isn't as funny as the last ones. Oh well. Tell me what y'all thank and who I should do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Night **

Rogue was a little disappointed that Remy wasn't going to be at home tomorrow. It wasn't like it was for a good reason, sure it was her birthday the day after, but she had grown to dislike it, especially since she came to live in the mansion.

For example last year they decided to throw her a surprise birthday party which wasn't so much of a surprise since Kitty talks a lot, anyway she came home and the place was covered in pink streamers from head to toe and her birthday cake consisted of two layers of Hello-Kitty decorated cupcakes. Unfortunately that wasn't the worst part.

By far the worst part was the gifts. Kitty had taken the liberty of repainting her room and exchanging her black leather for tan plaid skirts. Jean gave her a lot of body cleansers like she was trying to say something more so than just giving her a gift. Storm gave her some kind of near extinct plant, Logan gave her fool body coverage bike wear so if she crashed on her motorcycle she'd be fine, Kurt gave her his copy of the _Notebook_, and Scott got her a sweater and seriously a sweater in June? Where can you even buy those this time of year? The best gift came from the Professor which was a check. It seemed like no one ever considers what she wants for her birthday.

Sure eventually she grew to appreciate Storm's gift and she 'accidently' sold Logan's gift on eBay, but birthdays are such a waste of time. To her it was just another reminder of how mostly no one here tries to understand her. If Kitty asked her to go to the mall she would and take trying on all the clothes Kitty would throw at her, eat sushi in the cafeteria, and pretend to enjoy the makeovers Kitty'd get for her. But, if Rogue asked hey lets go into a hot topic or journeys that would be just too much to ask; Kitty'd be all 'eww Rogue gross like no'.

Sighing Rogue decided to head to her room for the night grabbing a few choice diaries for reading material and one of the Professor's college theses to fool people that saw her walking with them. As she headed to her room she bumped into Kitty. Kitty dropped the magazines she was holding.

"Like sorry Rogue. Hey like look at this!" Kitty said pointing at her magazine that so happenly had a pale girl on the front in navy/red swimwear. 

"Wat bout it?"

"You'd look like totally great in it don't you like think so!"

"No."

"And this girl like right here," she indicates the other magazine. "This tan vneck and like those bell bottom pants are soooo hot! They'd like look great in your closet!"

"If tat's where I find em tat's where they stayin."

"Don't worry Rogue like someone might just like you know get them for you!"

"Wouldn't ya rather buy shoes…"

Kitty completely ignored her staring at the magazines then back at her, "Hey by the way I was gonna like make your birthday cake this year like what flavor do you want?"

At that Rogue thought about just knocking her out and hiding her in the closet till this was all over when Kurt came by.

"Vhey I alvready ordered her a cake."

"Thank God!" Rogue said not caring if she said it a loud or not. Angry Kitty chased after Kurt giving Rogue time to go to her room, wash up, lock the door, water her plant, and turn the light on for some late night reading.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know not a diary entry, but hey this is still a Rogue and Gambit story so…… But don't worry, another diary entry comes next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jean **

Jean's diary had a fabric green cover with a gold lock hanging off the side, good thing Gambit insisted on her learning how to pick locks. Hanging out of some of the pages was photos. One had Jean and her sister, another was her whole family, a Bayville siren one, six or so pictures of Scott, and on nearly every page alongside the words _Jean Grey-Summers_ was a drawing of a small bird resembling a phoenix.

'_June 1 _

_I have planned my and Scott's entire life and were falling behind. I wanted to get married before Apocalypse comes back and the sentinels kill all of us minus me, a captured Storm, an old Remy, M.I.A. Rogue, and Logan of course. And before I turn into the phoenix, which I naturally found out was going to happen from watching Saturday morning cartoons. So I decided to try sexual stimulation and it seems to have the opposite effect. _

_Of course I know that little whore Kitty was watching us and I hope she got a good look at me. Sure I have pounced on Scott a few times, what he needs to learn is how to score. Anyway we both know that Kitty is just leading Lance around and we all know that won't last long, the moment she saw Pete she changed her mind, and I see the way she has secretly been eyeing Rogue's and my man. Goodness does she ever stop! Well I guess that's fare since she's the first of us to die ( I H-e-a-r-t Marvel comics). Hell I'm surprised she doesn't have syphilis yet. _

_But, I wasn't expecting poor Alex to walk in on us. But since Scott doesn't want to take him back home he might have his uses. If Scott sees that I may favor someone else he'll get jealous again just like when I was with that oaf Duncan. He did serve his purpose. Since Scott didn't want to lose me to him he stepped up to the plate and then it was bye bye Duncan; Hello Scott. _

Rogue was awestruck at how Jean actually acted. Flipping back a good few pages she flipped to an entry from last year that she was hoping to find.

'_August 19 _

_I feel sorry for the new girl really. I could never imagine what it would be like to never touch anybody but all that sympathy went out the window when she laid her eyes on my Scott. Sadly, I didn't even notice at first. I overheard it from a few of the younger students that had mentioned it. I wasn't exactly jealous I mean look at me. Why in the world would I be jealous of her? But, she did want my Scott so I decided to do something about it. I overheard her on the phone talking to that Risty girl about asking Scott to the concert. Of course I asked him in an innocent way pretending that it wasn't a date. I think the message sunk in when Scott told her he was taking me (success). _

_But, now what the hell am I going to do with terrain. Sure, I was thinking about killing that ugly unpopular heifer. Maybe I should make her crash or break her leg at cheerleading practice only I need a way to figure out how to do that without anyone knowing that it was me…. _

Making a mental note to keep an eye out for any missing college freshman named Terrain she decided to check and see what Jean was going to get her. A little peek can't hurt.

'_June 21 _

_It's time to buy Rogue something for her birthday. I hope last year she thought I was trying to hint something to her. How come she can't realize that nearly everybody is going to misread that fake Goth act. Ok, I know there are Goths. But, she aint one, I been in her head. She's just another one of those teens with an identity crisis. She's just a pale kid in makeup. I hope she realizes that and gets herself together. _

_I mean Rogue aint ugly, overweight, or her skin is broken out. She could almost be popular if she wore stuff that flattered her more. And she DOES NOT need any of that makeup. Sheesh was she raised by some blind lesbian chick and her mutant girlfriend…..oh wait….. she was oops. This year I should just smack her in the face and force her to understand that's she's pretty. No one will ever get to know her if she just naturally repulses people with that make up. And I've tried to tell Kitty that she shouldn't try to turn Rogue into another Kitty (who really wants that?). Rogue is a girl who should toss that cover up crap out the window and wear tight leather clothes, boots, and supplement her closet with chic edgy clothes. I mean she's southern we expect her to dress somewhat indecent. So I think this year I'll buy her some sexy boots, I'm quite sure her lover boy will help her find clothes to match…. _

"Wait so lil Miss. Popular actually likes me … I think, understands me, and thinks that I'm nice lookin? Tat's a surprise. Maybe I'm mo popular than I thought. Although I should hurt her fer purposely trying ta ruin my birthday stupid skank." Rogue smiled at the diary. She had been in Jean's head before but knowing that Jean in her own way likes her and thinks she's pretty is kind of cool. Ii's like the head cheerleader giving you a genuine compliment. Still smiling she turned off her light, hid the books under her mattress, and went to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please read and review. Tell me what you think cause I think all these people have major issues lol!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Letters**

It was 4:30 and no one was home yet so she went ahead with her plan to read diaries. She was kind of curious about the Professor's past, he was old, and judging by the width of the book resembling a Harry Potter novel, he had a full life. It had a weathered black leather exterior with a latch on the front resembling that of a satchel. Inside the pages were written in a fine hand in ink. Thinking he used a quill she surfed through the sections noting that his entries were a little different than that of the previous ones she read.

_Moira 1945 _

_Moira I am sorry to have to leave you. As I write I am being transported with a few other young lads who were also drafted into the Korean War to base camp. They say that there is no time to train us and that if God willed it that we might make it back home, but he seemed to have no hope. I never like to fight, you know that, and I hope that you are well. I am certain that we shall meet again. _

_Forever yours, Charles _

_Moira 1946 _

_They have graciously decided to train us first and now many of the boys are going off to battle while I work in the med bay. As luxurious as that may sound it is a lot of work for we are always being kept busy. I have also met a friend, Eric Lencher, he has a sort of hunger for blood that I do not know. But I do not blame him for the moment he had set foot on American soil after being rescued from the concentration camps he was drafted. I always see the hate in his eyes but he is also very bright. Someday I hope that you'll meet him Miora, he will make a handsome best man for our wedding. _

Rogue had no idea that the Professor had been drafted nor that he was engaged. Completely into his diary now like those strange girls who smile while reading Twilight books she pressed onward.

_Moira winter 1946 _

_As you know I can not lie to you. It is hell here. Almost all the boys who I came here with have died. Now it is just Eric and I. Last night Jim, a good friend of ours and fellow mutant had got shot in his legs and chest. He asked me if I believed, if I believed God was real or not. Eric looked at me and I looked back at them. I had always believed, but why would God punish us? What have I done, have I not suffered enough? But as I felt Jim's life passing I projected images of heaven into his head and the voices of his two dead brothers calling to him. Jim told us what he saw with tears in his eyes as he reached up to touch his brother, to touch what was really never there. Jim told us how beautiful it was and jokingly told us not to visit him up there too soon and he looked back up towards the sky as the last bit of light left his eyes. Eric's heart had hardened further at this while I had to admit that I felt the same things too, the same hatred. Why did Jim have to die? That was my second most used question besides why my mother had to die? The coronel told me he had no choice but to put me on the line. That night Eric and I vowed to keep each other alive. And as I make a vow to him I shall make one to you too. Someday soon I will return home and marry you as I promised I would long ago. _

_Moira 1947 _

_I killed someone today. Just like that in cold blood. But I saved Eric. So did I do the right thing? I felt it was a yes, but at the same time I sacrificed one life to save another and I think that I am starting to go mad. Eric had gotten stuck and I ran back to go get him as the rest of my platoon fled. Eric smiled at me as I pulled him out but then I noticed a young man coming out from behind a tree. I could have used my powers to knock him unconscious. Instead I pulled the gun out of Eric's holster and shot the kid. I swore that I'd never hurt a soul and now I've token one. At camp Eric tried to reason with me but I held fast to the gun I had drawn blood with. I expected to be yelled at and beaten but my platoon congratulated me with smiles on their faces. Eric told me to ignore them but I couldn't. They were right Moira I was happy. I wanted to kill him to keep my only friend safe. But instead of celebrating I hid in a corner. The only thing that kept me sain was when they reminded me of you. You Moira, you. _

_Moira 1948 _

_I deserved this. I knew this ever since the moment I killed that man last year that I deserved payback. But, I shall consider myself lucky for I only loss the use of my legs. Eric was not happy. I saved his life and he couldn't save my legs. But, that was ok. It was peaceful in the hospital area. Korea was beautiful if you excluded all the bloodshed. Or at least it was till you sent me THAT letter. How could you do that to me. Since I was injured I was going to come home early and then you sent that letter. Not only are you breaking are engagement, but you're marrying someone else. Eric warned me that this would happen. But I ignored the lack of letters and concern that they held within. All you had to do was wait for me. I was the one fighting. I was the one truly suffering and then you didn't even have the decency to return my ring to me! _

_Moira summer 1948 _

_I am going home, Eric, and the rest of us. As I sat on my hospital bed limp it gave me time to think. Think that God is not punishing us. We were the ones who went to war, not him. It gave me time to realize that peace is always the better choice; I would never want anyone to ever know this type of suffering unwillingly. And Moira you taught me to forgive. As much as I hated to lose Jim and the others the loss of you was far worse. I couldn't be there for you due to the draft and you took yourself from me willingly. Life is full f choices. I will forgive you and move on and I will return home and help those who need it. Not because I have to, but because I want to_

_Charles Xavier _

Rogue had never cried so hard in her life after she had read that. She had no idea. No idea of what he had went through. She thought that she had it hard. All she did was read a few pages and it already made her life look like a nirvana. The Professor had chosen, despite his past to make something greater of his self instead of sulking in self pity waiting for purpose to find him he went out there and found it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know it's long. Please read and review. By the way I am not making fun of God, I just assume as a drug overseas that I would have the same questions in mind. Hope ya liked it

P.S. : Moira and Charles were actually engaged and she did actually ditch him while he was in the service


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in the Story**

Gambit, feeling fairly neglected in this story thus far crawled through Rogues window late last night. As he suspected she had continued to read more diaries and that got him thinking. If he had a diary then Rogue might want to read it as a matter of fact he was sure that she would.

Taking the Professors diary from her and pulling the covers over her sleepy body he mentally formulated a plan. For some unknown reason girls liked tough guys with sensitive sides. All he had to do was write some cute sob story and Rogue would feel sorry for him which was step one of his plan. The next step would be of course to add some more provocative parts, maybe it would get her to agree to touch him once in a while and then he needed to 'accidently' lose it somewhere that Rogue could easily find it.

Smiling he decided to go and put the last finishing touches on Rogue's gift before snuggling next to her for the night preferably after Logan inhaled some knock out gas to keep him from interrupting. Tomorrow was going to be a great day and he was sure of it.

…..

I know that was just a quick chapie, but the next one will be longer since its her birthday tomorrow and Gambit paged me complaining that he was not in the story long enough so this is just an intro for him back. And I know the last diary entry was kind of sad and not funny like I promised but when I thought about it it just had to be done; it also introduces magneto into the story so…..


	8. Chapter 8

**If I had a Diary **

Rogue was stomping out the front door of her 'surprise' birthday party thinking if she had a diary this is what she'd write in it:

_I knew tat I shoulda stayed in bed today. But, I was curious. How hot were te boots Jean was getting me? What did Remy get me? Wit tat in mind I got up and went downstairs. Corse nobody wanted ta give me no presents then! I had ta go ta what I spossed was a restaurant for lunch ta get em. But before I left Gambit was all 'Don't do it chere ya aint gonna like it' and 'feign sickness I'll cova fer ya'. Course I told him notin could be worse than my las birthday party oh how wrong I was. _

_I am going ta M-U-R-D-E-R Kitty. Right now I'm sharing my special day wit my friends and lil kids. Kids ya say? Why kids here? Tats cause im at flippin Chucky Cheese! Chucky cheese wit te cheap pizza an tubs fer chillen ta climb in an out of. I couldn't hide my disappointment the moment I removed my blindfold and realized where I was. They should be grateful I don jus touch em all and leave him here! I knew I shoulda stayed in bed. _

_Sure Jean's gift was great, once again Kit gave me clothes, Gambit an Logan had ta save theirs fer later, Storm gave me another plant, the Professor money, an Kurt gave me a Twilight book (I hate that book wit a passion). So I was not in the happiest of moods. _

"_Come on Rogue are ya atleast gonna eat te cake?" Remy asked amused at my obvious hatred of my birthday thus far. _

"_Yeah half-pint worked real hard to set this shi … I mean stuff up." Logan said gently. _

_In front of me was a purple cake wit pink swirls an eighteen candles on top. _

"_No I aint eatin this crap!" _

"_What do you like mean Rogue I made it just for you." Kitty said with hurt feelings. _

"_Ya made tis cake? I defiantly aint gonna eat it now!" I hissed. _

_I was just half an inch from leavin when Kitty told me I was being a birthday brat an tat notin she'd do ever be good enough fer me. _

_I guess I got angry then cause I took my cake (candles lit and all) and threw it on her. She still tried ta drag me back from the exit so I elbowed her into one those Hit Te Weasel games and took te plush mallet and waked her square cross the face. _

"_Ya know wat Kit notin ya ever do is gonna be good nough fer me cause ya always do tis fer yaself. An ya pastel clothes here take em I don want em!" I ripped them in her face and flung them at her. By then te others were speechless an te kids were cheering me on. Then I may had accidently smacked her or punched her I don remember which, "Now im leavin an I sware if ya follow me or even jus think bout touchin my closet again ripped clothes gonna be te least of ya worries!" _

Rogue at the present time was walking home with Gambit behind her.

"I told ya to play sick no?"

"Shut up Swamprat."

"See all I do is look out for her and when I actually try ta help her she's mad at me."

"I aint mad at you. I'm mad at tat!" she pointed to the limo that drove very slowly next to them with Kitty hanging out the window shouting apologies.

"I know what'll make ya feel better."

"It aint no clothes is it."

"Nope but I thank you'll look good on it none the less."

"I don't want you as a gift!"

"Why not?" he questioned in mock hurt as they finally entered the mansion grounds. At the end of the driveway sat a wide glide Harley motorcycle with an old school chopper look with the comfort of a modern ride.

"Logan ya got a new bike! Can I ride it!"

Logan saw the bike and was NOT thrilled, "It aint my bike."

"Then whose is it?"

"Yours." Gambit smiled victoriously at her stunned expression.

"Ya got it fer me?"

"Well ya highness did command it ta have wheels didn't she?"

"Thanks Remy," she said crushing him into a hug, "This almos makes being friends wit Kitty a good thang."

Rogue jumped on it happy to see it had keys and a full tank of gas and took off before she could see Logan's mystery gift.

…_**. **_

Ok I know it's been a while. I kinda been writing other Romy stories so umm yeah. Sorry for taking so long Oh and what could Logan's mystery gift be hmmm …..


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan's Gift **

Logan had waited patiently for four hours before Rogue came back on her new Harley. He had already planned on giving Rogue a vehicle since she only had a bike, but that stupid Cajun just had to take away his thunder. However, he remained confident as he nearly yanked Rogue off of her present so that she'd see his gift.

It was in the garage waiting for her. Of course she pouted; huffed, whined, and complained to get back to her riding until she saw her gift and became speechless; in a good way. Logan smiled as she looked at what he affectionately considered a cousin to the X-Van.

"It has six cup holders, satellite radio, mp3 player, built in GPS, self warming seats, power adjusted mirrors, four wheel drive, built in camera, self parallel parks, sunroof, heating and cooling, some slight artillery, and surprisingly durable all wrapped in cream colored leather and a glossy black exterior."

"Logan I … I … when did ya do all tis? I love it!" she giggled like a school girl, bike forgotten. Logan was pleased by her comment and even more so by the pure look of jealousy on Gumbo's face.

"Hop in Rogue and give it a try. We'll wait for you by the front door."

Rogue eagerly hopped in with Kurt and Kitty in the back seat. To Rogue it had to be the greatest gift ever by far and she couldn't wait to take it for a spin. With that in mind she put the key in the ignition, put it into drive, and pulled off.

**15 min. later **

"Logan I thank sometin wrong wit te transmition. Does she normally run so slow?"

"Oh I forgot to turn off the parental control. Don't worry Rogue it goes faster."

"How much faster?"

"It was designed with your safety in mind so it should go ten under the speed limit since it registers speed limits automatically. If there isn't one it goes a cozy 20mph."

"Vwell Rogue's not driving me to school anytime soon." Kurt whispered to Kitty as she giggled. Rogue was glad that she was looking at the engine because her facial expression would surely disappoint Logan. Gambit was for once glad that Logan was being overprotective this would surely give him the advantage in their affections from Rogue game they always played.

Rogue shut the lid of the van and started walking past Logan when he suggested that she should give them a ride to the farmers market so he could get them some fresh steaks for dinner.

"But Logan tats a whole hour away!"

"Look if you're worried bout him he can come along too … as long as he sits quietly behind me that is."

"Whatever ya say Logan." Gambit smiled.

The trip of course lasted over an hour and between her passengers bickering and the smell of meat stinking up her car on the way home she was furious. It got worse when Logan wanted to listen to sports with Gambit cussing heatedly in French when Logan nearly broke the center mirror off so he could stop starring at her.

"Tis is the wors by far birthday gift ever. Screw Kitty an her clothes tis takes te cake. Now how am I gonna get rid of tis monstrosity!" she thought to herself as they f-i-n-a-l-l-y turned into the mansion. _Freedom at last _

Okay I know that wasn't a diary entry, but that's coming in the next chapter! Please tell me how yall liked Logan's gift and review of course


	10. Chapter 10

**Diaries and Vans **

After her birthday she swore she'd never read a diary again even going so far as to put all them back where they belonged ,but here she was reading them again for information since she had exhausted all the books the Professor had and her innocent questioning of her elders landed her nowhere. So here she was flipping through yet another diary.

'_July 7 _

_As usual I am writing to you from my window seal. I let the wind blow through my luxurious red hair thinking if God creates people in his image then how come he created someone like me? It hardly seems fair for the rest of the population living with someone as perfect as I, but oh well I guess that's just goes to show unfair life is. _

_It has been a while since Rogue's disastrous birthday party and she's still trying to get rid of her ride. The other day I saw Gambit charging it but for some reason it absorbs the power so it's pretty safe to say that her van is Gambit proof. She even asked his friend, Colossus to throw the damn thing but that doesn't even work. Today I tried and I couldn't do anything! Come on I'm perfect! WTF is that dang thing made out of adamantium? _

_Anyway Logan's leaving out tonight so I am sure that Rogue will try even harder when he's gone. Also he's leaving with Storm and I think the two are doing it behind our backs but hey I'm not going to say anything. Maybe if she gets Logan in a good mood we can have fewer sessions in the danger room so I can use the spare time to woo Scott again. _

_This time I decided to try the 'damsel in distress' routine. I was watching Scooby Doo today and that girl Daphne got less brains than Kitty and that's saying something. But she's a cartoon character; she's stupid, but pretty and can keep her man. So maybe if I faint a little bit more or my telekinetic bubbles break easier he will be compelled to show some affection towards me. _

Rogue threw Jean's diary to the side. If only there was some way to get rid of that contraption that Logan gave her. She already tried to misplace it, but Logan had installed trackers in it in case she got lost so he could find her. And she was tiered of bribing the students with money, candy, lip gloss, and whatever else they asked for. The other day Tabatha threatened to snitch on her to Logan. Rogue of course reminded Tabatha that it was her word against Tabatha's who so happenly is an xconvict. But then Tabatha was all like 'you're the one dating a criminal and I'll get the others to snitch on you too!'

So Rogue decided to invite all of the students to a surprise DR session and kicked all their assess so naturally no one wanted to defend Tabatha. Then there was Bobby who wanted her to get him all the other girls' phone numbers. It was … sickening and Rogue had enough. Of course she tried to take her bike everywhere and anywhere she could, but Logan took her bike apart one day saying that it wasn't safe for her to drive. Gambit naturally got a kick out of that. Every time she drove he would drive on the side of her doing fancy tricks on his motorcycle.

Then Rogue decided to do the smart thing and read Logan's diary. Who else would know as much as him when it came to her van? Smiling she snuck into his now empty room and took his diary back to hers and opened up.

_July ? _

_I'm happy that Rogue's takin a liking to her gift. I know she only rides that crappy motorcycle for Gumbo's sake but I fixed that problem for her. Yep, I just disconnected a few parts and took off a spark plug so let's just say tha tbetween me and you that Harley aint going nowhere. Course that's made Rogue's life a heck a lot easier by taking that van I got her. _

_She's always trying to beat me to the garage. I keep telling her that I aint going to take it and I always see the kids over there. Her van must be a new fad or something. Even Tabatha and some of the younger kids went to the garage to check it out. A father always knows what's best. _

Rogue glared at the passage before turning backwards a few pages to find more useful information.

_July 6 _

_Rogue's van is coming along great. I got Forge working on a few of the mechanics and I was lucky enough to find some spare adamantium in Alkali Lake. I've had forge take a look at it and he has created a synthetic material that is nearly as strong as my bones are. It is with able to resist high temperatures and the metal frame actually comes in two parts; one being the outer layer and the base layer. Between those layers however is a loose fitting circuit of electrons. When the van is attacked with energy blast, such as Gumbo's little cards or Storm's lightning bolt, the electrons act as a conduit for them, displacing the energy to the ground beneath much like when a car is struck with lightning and the rubber tires feed that energy to the ground. Of course Rogue doesn't need to know all that. _

_But just incase Gumbo is too jealous of my gift I have four sensors in the van one per each side of the vehicle that allows me to know if the van is sustaining to much damage. However the sensors only work 12miles from wherever it's at which bites. I guess I might have Forge take a look at that too but for now it'll be ok. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try to destroy it. It's like an impenetrable Fort Knox … _

Taking a sharp inhale Rogue did what any self respecting person in her position would do and cursed vigorously while throwing things around her room while kicking whatever her feet came into contact with.

Gambit could hear Rogue through three floors and went up to see what was wrong nearly getting hit with a chair.

"Wat's wrong Rogue? Is tis bout tat van again?" he asked as Rogue shoved Logan's diary in his face. He read it muttering 'impresive' under his breathe.

"It'll take an army ta even scratch tat damn thing!" she yelled at him.

"Calm down Chere we'll figure it out."

"hmpf yeah right I believe tat. It'll take Apocalypse or Logan to open tat …," she spoke calmly then a crooked smile grazed her lips. Gambit was confused at her reaction. Then she started looking him up and down which he didn't mind at all, "Gambit I thank I hav a way ta solve my problem. Question is am I willing ta solve it in that way."

"Wat way?" he asked but the look on her face told him that he'd like whatever she planned.

"You'll see swamprat … maybe … if ya behave yourself."

"Gambit is always behaved."

Eyeroll

…**jcwejiojpl….. **

…

Hey guys thanks for reading. This took a while to get out sorry: ( So I made this chapter longer and posted a second one to apologize for the wait. Enjoy and review


	11. Chapter 11

Gambit's 'diary'

At first he had planned on writing Rogue vivid images of himself in words. From him coming out of a hot shower with water plastered on his face, muscles glistening in the moonlight, to kinky thoughts he thought of her. But write when he was about to write that down he stopped himself. Was he out of his flipping mind? Rogue would never fall for such an obvious plan. He would bate her in. Mix a little truth with false. Give her a hint of his tiefs days and right when she's hooked then hit her with sentimental crap that ladies like.

Gambit smiled. He had tried to understand the female mind but he found it too confusing. Why did some ladies like short men? Why did some like old men? Why did some just like to make a guy suffer? Why could every woman in the world save for Rogue not resist him? These were questions he still had yet to find an answer for.

Either case one thing all females had in common to a certain degree was for their love of the romance. Romance not necessarily in the sense of the tango or making out but the essence of romance. All girls liked a guy to worship them and show emotion. He would write about how he felt when he first laid eyes on her then from there all the deliciously kinky thoughts could be expressed in writing.

With that in mind he went and bought a rugged leather back pocket sized planner from the local Mal-Mart. Then while he was out he smoked more than usual purposefully exhaling smoke on it to make it smell like him. He even dropped a bit of beer, wine, and coffee on a few of the pages. He soon followed by crinkling the pages or stuffing a pen in between a few pages to give it a pen outline on the paper.

After that he took it home and sprayed it with some cheap colognes. Over the next few days he started writing in it. At fist using pencils then gel pen because it smears easily to give it that aged effect. He also wrote his previous bed partners names and addresses all over the book in various areas. After that he spilled more liquids on it then blow dried it to help with the aging effects. In some cases just ripping pages out if he felt it helped the authenticity of it.

Also he decided to start carrying it around with him or leaving it in his clothes drawers so it would undoubtedly scent of him. As he finished a few more of its recent pages he would write in it in front of Rogue to peak her curiosity. In time she would break into his room and steal it from him or if that took to long he might just 'accidently' leave it somewhere. His plan was full proof and he knew it!

2-3 WEEKS LATER

Rogue had noticed as of late Gambit was writing in something. A little notebook perhaps. He would either scribe a quick note or he would take his time and write. Sometimes looking far off into the distance or eyeing her suspiciously. Honestly, it got Rogue's attention. She just had to see what that little black book contained.

Late that night she had snuck into his room unaware of the fact that he was awake. In the dark she searched and searched unable to find anything when his trench coat came into view. Searching the pockets she found what she came for and snuck off back to her room.

Smiling deviously she opened it up. Depressed when the first things she saw were transactions, phone numbers, and cigarette burns, but eventually she found a full passage and started reading there.

On the side of the page was the name Bianca written sloppily with beer stains and a slightly ruined address that came out to be 2?4?3 Ru? Cast?le. Strangly this made her slightly jkealous but she pushed the idea away and started to read:

_I aint know wat day of te week it was nor did I care. I had a beer in one hand, a briefcase full of money in the other, an a stripper on the table in front of me. Most kids my age would be at their senior prom or at least at home wishing that they were. Most of the time when I came to places like tis it was to find someone to take my frustrations out on and the femme in front of me was just asking for a beating. _

_But I had Bella now. Last year our families met and agreed on betrothing us ta each other ta form an alliance between te tiefs an th assassins. At first I was happy. I really was. But as of late it just became easier to want to stray away from her. She made being loyal so hard. Sure she was easy on te eyes … very easy on te eyes, but she is kind of crazy. _

_If I'm lucky she'd be out on a mission so I wouldn't have ta be home till morning which was fine by me. No such luck. I awoke around 4:00 in te morning laying besides Bianca. I stood up searching for my clothes, got dressed, and left without a second thought bought Bianca. I'd probably forget her name by tomorrow anyway. _

_As I turned the corner with a lit cigarette in hand I ran straight inta Bella. Most femmes would be mad; angered that their husband to be was cheating on them. But not Bella. She didn't mind me messing around cause in two weeks 'I'd be hers', I'd 'belong to her', holding on to that belief that we were so 'madly in love' with each other. She thought tat being wit all these femmes would, by te time that we were married serve as comparisons that proved how much better she was than any other girl I had ever slept with. _

_On the ride home she went on and on about how great New Orleans was. How we should kick my family out they own house, claim it as ours, and do a lil renovating. She talked on and on about our future. How our families would be stronger united. That we'd be te best tief an assassin family till it was time fer our kids ta take over. She even picked out their names out. _

_I whistled louder to myself to drown out her whining. No wonder people don't like ta get married an I don blame em. Who needs a woman anyway…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gambits life **

Rogue had become addicted to Gambit's diaries. She just had to continue reading them.

_Mercedes 11o7 Guinevere Pike _

_ I was having a pretty good day after the pick me up at Merce's house. I thought te Bella thang through. Ok I'll admit it; she's crazy as hell ,but that's just one of those negatives that some women have. And I realized that I have been too picky about the opposite sex. Some men are married to ladies that are overweight, incoherent, cheating, just plain ugly as hell, demanding, mean, and whatever else can be wrong with them. _

_But look at Bella she looks like a playboy model, looks great in a g-string or just nothing, and she has an occupation like his so he wouldn't have to lie to her about my occupation. Cause really who would want to have a grouchy, mean, stubborn, cold hearted, femme as a wife. Yes Remy's day is looking great. _

She had a strange feeling that the last line was aimed at her but how could that be since he wrote this nearly eight years ago? Sighing she continued on to the next diary entry.

_Warehouse 13:00 _

_Wat te hell was I thankin? Mercedes must had been givin good head cause there's no way in hell I jus said tat I wanted to marry Bella. Maybe I should quit smoking. Apparently its messing wit my brain. This morning I was tied up in the basement of her house wit rats running round. She tells me tat its time I stop smoking an drinkin since it will kill me sooner which may not be a bad thang … especially if I got ta be wit her. _

_Then she tells me I had ta give up sex wit other woman. I mean damn we aint gettin married fer another four months. A man has needs an no offence ta Bella but she aint te best at fulfilling those needs. An I cant believe she told me not ta use my powers either! Course I busted out an ran as far as I could from tat crazy bitch as fast as my legs an God could carry me … _

Rogue had to admit that the Bella character interested her. Apparently, although she as his fiancé, he really didn't have much more than a physical attraction for her. Sure if Rogue stumbled upon the woman she'd probably punch her lights out for even considering being with her Remy not that she liked him or anything…

This time she found a few entries around the time of his wedding.

_No title _

_I had bout enough of my life. It was always te same. I stole sometin tat was previously thought unobtainable, get paid, go home, deal wit Bella, mess around, go ta sleep, eat, go steal sometin etc. It had gotten boring. Besides I aint never really liked stealin in te first place. Let's jus say it runs in te family. In a week I'd be married, but I couldn't help but see more than Bella an I tagether faever. _

_I knew tat te moment I put tat ring on her finger it was a responsibility. Not just for her, but for both te tiefs an assassian gangs which I aint want no part in. Marrying her would make me head of te families. It would be my job ta pick up or if need be kidnap new recruits, it would be my job ta deal wit situations tat got out a hand, it would be my job ta kill a family member if they got to outa line, it would be my job ta produce heirs an raise em ta be like me. Every single person that would be killed now by any of us would be my responsibility to deal wit an tat wasn't even factorin in Bella's mood sings. _

_But wat if I left? Wat would I hav out there. I aint got no education so I'd still be a tief either it as here or anywhere … _

The page was ripped and slightly hard to read from there so she continued on to the next entry.

_No title _

_I decided ta hell wit everyone and thang I ever knew. Taday I should had been married, but instead I left. I woke up tis morning an jus couldn't do it. Although now all I can thank of is Bella. Sure she's different but I have no doubt tat tat was te first and probably las person I'll ever fall in lov wit. _

That entry was short but Rogue was sure he had regretted leaving her whether or not he still regrets that decision is something she was not so sure she was ready to know. She could ask him. But that's just like going to him and saying 'Hey Rem's I read ya diary wit all ya personal information an there are a few things I'd like to discuss'. As foolish as that sounded she still wanted to know how come he had never told her about Bella.

Rogue imagined how she would take it. Somewhere between running him over with her car, pushing him off a cliff, knocking him into next week, and other mean thoughts came to mind. Ok so if he told her she might slightly over react ,but at least she would had known instead of him being deceitful about it.

_Lisa Z. 222 Atlantic Ave. _

_I had every intention of going ta see tis girl I met when I was driving by this high school where I saw te mos beautiful thang in te world. At te moment she was bending over the passenger side door of a red sports car talking to a blue haired kid and a guy wit red sunglasses. From my particular venue I saw how well tat leather skirt gripped her sculpted backside and how tight her leather top was. _

_When she stood up te wind whipped her hair. She had white stripes in te front of her ginger hair and something about how she as standing at tat moment with her gloved hand pullin back one strand of loose hair, her emerald eyes concentrating on the task at hand, her skirts' slight lift since her legs were apart, everything about her was inviting. I jus new I had ta see her again. In fact she was so beautiful I was standing there catching flies wit my mouth open. _

_It was strange though. Normally I'd be attracted to people like this girl walking over to her with te perfect tan, long legs, and flowy red hair, but tis girl she … intrigued me. I snapped myself out of it and walked off before she saw me. She got me excited alright, but when I saw her I jus felt like I don't know like I was findin myself or sometin like tat. _

Rogue had remembered that day for various reasons. One she had recently started living with the X-Men and wasn't so sure that they liked her. At that particular moment Kurt and Scott were trying to reassure her that everything was ok and that if any of the brotherhood had a problem with her that she'd have to go through them. She remembered smiling inwardly at the remark before turning and looking away for a second and then followed Jean into the building. That was also the start of her infatuation with Scott. Funny how on that day her other lover was present.

The last entry gave her an awkward smile plastered on her face. It made her happy that she was different than his laundry list of banged and bailed girls that he was so fond of writing down. Maybe there was more to him than his extremely good looks.

**xXx ….. **

Sorry for the wait ya see my other Southern Cookin has more reviews so I write more for that story …. And my 'W' key's been acting up lately so sorry if words are being misspelled wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gambit's Life Part2**

Gambit's diary had replaced her vampire books as she sat under her favorite tree. Every spare moment of the day she read it not knowing that he was watching her. She had enjoyed it so much she no longer returned it to fake the appearance of her not touching it. But when she had it she never left it alone. It followed her to the bathroom, to school, to the rec room, and to her driver's test since she would read and drive at the same time. As much as she loved the one's about his past she loved the one's about her more.

_Courtney 360 Round Court Circ._

_Days had passed since I seen her. It was not tat I was looking fer her or anything but I felt tat I should had watched her instead of going to that femme's house. I tried ta faget bout her. Tat nite I had recently gotten a job an ta celebrate I decided ta get me a few dranks an pitpocket a few people. I came round te corner an in a jeep there she was sitting in te back laughing wit er girlfriends. I didn't know why they were dressed like tat but wherever they were goin I wanted ta go too, but I left my bike at home. I'd never manage ta catch up wit er. _

_She looked different than last time. Her hair was pulled back, she wore sunglasses, she had on a short leather jacket that fit her perfectly, but te mos noticeable difference was her skin. She was practically glowing in the moonlight. Her skin radiated happiness makin me wish I was te one ta make her happy like in my dreams. Next time I see er I'm gonna fin out mo bout er. An at te very least get er name. _

Rogue had missed her Bayville Siren days. Although they talked about reinstating the group she remembered that she really felt confident for once. Almost untouchable and he had seen her even then. He was more of a stalker than she thought he was. Not that she minded that at all.

_Strange sexy southern chick_

_I followed her home to a mansion with a bunch of other kids. I had hoped tat she had lived by herself. It was strange that they all were tagether ,but what was really strange was when I saw a girl there turn into a dog to catch a Frisbee another kid through at er. My initial thought tis was a half way house fer urban legends, but then I saw a boy turn hiself ta ice an another was flying. They were mutants. An I thought I was all alone in te world. _

_I heard te chipper brunette call te girl I been fancy'n Rogue. I thought it an odd name fer a femme, but I wanted ta find out why her mama named er tat or if it was a nick name she done went and picked out fer herself. _

"Hmpf what's wrong wit Rogue," she hissed to herself under the tree.

"I aint say there was anything wrong with you."Logan came towards her. He felt neglected ever since Rogue start reading that book.

"Oh hi Logan." She said not once lifting her eyes to look at him.

"You haven't drove your van in a while …"

"uhhuh."

"Rogue are you listening to me?"

"Uhuh."

"What did I just say."

"Uhhuh."

"Rogue!" his temper flared.

"What Logan damn! Don't ya see I'm doin something? I don't interrupt you when you an Storm be going at it!"

"Going at wat?"

"we all adults here. Ya know wat I mean."

"How'd you know?"

"Who doesn't know?"

"Look Rogue I aint mean to be mean to you it's just that we don't talk no more. Especially since you started reading that book."

"It's just a book Logan it can never replace you."

"Im just saying that maybe you should give it a break your friends miss you."

"Tat aint necessarily true. I spend one hour a day with Kitty, Kurt, and Remy and trust me when I say te others aint lookin fer me. However I do spend time with em on movie night, during missions, and DR sessions."

"Your getting obsessed with that thing Rogue!"

"No I aint!" she pulled the book protectivelyvbehind her.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"No, hand it over Rogue it's time to wake up and smell the flowers!"

"No I don't thank so," she said as he walked towards her, "Remy!" she huffed at the top of her lungs. He jumped out of his nearby window and landed between the two.

"Thanks fer ya help swamp rat!" she said hugging him for a long minute. Then running at sub sonic speeds back into the mansion. As she suspected Logan got angry and started attacking Gambit. She smiled to herself self satisfied and decided to use the spare time to hide her diary till it was safe to read it again. She tought hard about it then decided to go with Storm.

"Hey Storm!"

"Yes child?"

"I was wonderin if I can hide tis book in ya room. Ya see it holds some … personal information of mine an Logan's been trying ta get it from me. I don't know why …" she half cried gauging Storms reaction.

"Of course I shall help. How about leave it by my dragonsnaps. Do be careful they eject a paralyzing smell. But you can avoid it by chewing on a bay leaf. "

"Thanks Storm yer te best!"

**Early that Morning **

Logan had tracked the scent of her book to the attic where Storm's plants resided. He walked in with a strange airy feeling. Then he had seen the book sitting on a desk by a beautiful white orange stripped flower. He reached hor the book and was hit with a spray of pollen so hard he had to sneeze and back away. He had the book in his hands but he didn't make it far. He fell to the ground wide awoke and immobile.

Rogue knew Logan would show up. She stayed up all night waiting for him to make a move. She arrived chewing her bay leaves to find a knocked out Logan with a dent on the side of his head. Confused she looked him over then took the book out of his hands, took it back to her room, and continued on.

_Recon: Warrington's Factory_

_I needed ta be in er life so I started workin fer tis Magneto guy. If ya ask me he might not hate te world so much if he got laid once in a while but tats my opinion. He's always blaming humans fer everything, hating them in a way tats unrealistic. But who cares if I can see Rogue again an as luck would have it I ran inta her tat same afternoon. I cornered her an saw er. I was bout ta kiss her,but I stopped. I once again was overcome by her beauty in tat tight uniform tat I couldn't focus so I pulled away at te las second leaving a calling card. _

She flipped randomly to another selection.

_No Title_

_She kissed me an I awoke on te floor. Tat was not fair! The little minx didn't even think to wipe my mind like te others. She was doing this on purpose. Ok I know tat she was possessed an all. I was too but I thank tat kiss didn't have notin ta do wit Mesmero. So I ran an went ta find er. She was walkin round her room nude lookin fer sometin. I hav ta say her bending over like tat gives me a rise in all te right ways. I wanted ta take whatever she was lookin fer an hide it forever but she found it anyway. It being a bra, a sexy red lacey Victoria's secret number 17 bra tat is. Then she left. I decided it was best fer me ta leave soon. I'd probably have ta make a quick stop somewhere I could incidentally stab somebody thanks ta how hard Rogue made me. _

Rogue instantly blushed closing the book. Then curiosity got the best of her and she flipped it back open to another page.

_No title_

_I tried ta figure out wat Rogue was ta me. Te first time I saw er there was jus sometin different bout her, but the overall reaction was purely sexual at first. But now I don feel like tat anymore. I spend most of my nights wondering wat er hands felt like an wat it would look like if we held each other's hands witout te gloves. There's sometin always keepin us apart, her powers, Magneto, Logan, an I don care. I find myself wanting ta jus talk to er. Sure it'd be nice ta kiss er once in a while ,but I don need ta touch er ta love er. I know tat an I hope she knows tat as well. _

_No Title _

_I had a dream te other day. I was workin an an office tat had my own room. It was later in te day an Rogue came ta visit me at work wit a picnic basket. She places it on my desk pulling out some food sayin, "You've been workin so hard tat I thought I'd bring ya dinner." An fer some reason I was hungry. Nearly drooling at te food to see wat I'd eat first. Then she stood on te side of the desk an said, "I also bought ya dessert." While unhooking her jacket/dress. _

_It hit te floor an my hunger instantly changed from food to er. I pushed everything off my desk including my laptop. Course she tried ta run from me so I had ta take her an oin her against a wall with her back towards me. I started feeling up her sides painfully slow. One hand found her breast the other was rubbing her thigh an once she felt like she was enjoying tat I let her go and sat er on my desk … _

Rogue felt her face flush and that certain feeling at the pit of her stomach. She tried not ta go back to it. She even through the darn thing across the room. But after five minutes she gave up and dove back in. He started talking about taking off his shirt and his red tie, her rubbing on him, and she had to stop. But continued anyway which we won't here because I didn't mark this story rated M sigh …

Either way she couldn't sleep and when she did she dreamt of him. She was so horny it took her everything not to find him and rip his clothes off. So to blow off some steam she decided to go to the danger room and was in there till the sun raised. She slowly made her way to her room and fell asleep instantly.

**xXx …. **

Hi sorry for taking forever to update. Please review thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bye Bye Van **

"Gambit ya dropped tis."

"Thanks I been lookin fer it fer weeks now." He said placing the diary back in his coat pocket.

"I know ya wrote those thangs jus so tat I could read em."

"Was it tat obvious?"

"There's a calendar in te back tat's got tis years dates labeled."

Gambit looked at her dumbstruck as he flipped through the book almost positive he didn't make such a stupid mistake. The last few pages he noticed were empty, she had lied to him.

"There aint no calendar in tis!"

"Oh I know I jus wanted ta see if I was getting played and I was!" she faced him bringing the 'if looks could kill' thought to mind. He involuntarily took a few steps backwards pulling out his staff.

Rogue lunged at him and he blocked with his staff, or so he thought, she knew what he was going to do and kicked his legs out from under him disarming him. She crawled on top of him with his staff at hand, "How could ya lie ta me? Trick me? I thought I mattered to ya. You shoulda at least told te truth ta me!"

"Rogue, Bells is a thang of te past!"

"Not tat!," she growled before taking her gloved hand and running it across his face affectionately, "I mean how ya 'feel' about us."

"Wat ya mean?" He knew his voice was shaking with anticipation. She smiled at him before sitting up and seductively licking his staff.

"Do ya get wat I mean now?" she purred in his ear.

"Oh I thank I understand … now." He answered flipping her beneath him with hands roaming over her covered body.

"Remy I don't thank we should do tis on te front lawn. Someone might see us."

"Then let em see then." He continued his ministrations.

"How bout we do tis in my van; it's windows are shaded plus it's practically sound proof."

"I like tat idea." He agreed carrying her bridal style to her van. Logan so happenly was looking out the window seeing the two as cheeky as ever. Although his senses were detecting that something was off … majorly off.

Gambit put Rogue in the backseat shutting the door behind them. There they cuddled and touched each other before he asked, "Are ya sure ya want ta do tis I might not take no fer an answer later?"

"I'm not even sure how were gonna do 'tis'."

"Jus let Remy handle that." He smiled far to innocently before pulling off her shirt. To tease him and to delay Gambit for Logan's arrival she pulled her shirt back up in slow increments as he fought to keep it down before finally letting him take it off.

He enjoyed the sight of her thinking two things. One he wished he could take her black Victoria Secrets number 16 bra off and secondly that they were on his bed. In truth he didn't have any of the materials he wanted and had planned on using for this venture so he decided to try his luck and see where things headed. He also wasn't exactly sure she wanted this.

Gambit gently climbed over her and began to reach his hands for her breast then stopped. Instead he softly grazed each one to gauge he reaction. After a few moments he realized she was turned on and decided to up the ant.

Her bra was rather lacy, but it covered everything even her nipples that were just begging to be sucked. Willing to oblige he gently liked her nipple up, down, left, right, and then set back gently to blow on them to give her goose bumps and cause her to moan louder.

She had nearly forgotten her plan. The doors still needed to be safety locked. The safety lock prevents anyone from opening the doors from the outside. Logan would have no choice but to use force to get in and stop them.

"Hey Remy would you moan push that … yes …moan that button over there."

He did as told. She quickly pulled away from him. Confused he raised a brow.

"I had a dream we did it in te front seats. Follow me." She crawled as seductively as she could to the driver's side. He followed removing his coat and boots.

Logan was ticked off! He had gone outside to ask Rogue if she were driving to the store AKA watching them when he heard noises coming from the van. He yelled at them to stop, but he knew that the van was nearly impenetrable, sound included.

Gambit sat down with Rogue on his lap, her long legs curving around the chair. A part of him wanted to wait, to tell her it was too early. Another part wanted to turn her over, smother her with lotion and take her from behind till he got tired. Deciding to ignore his unconscience he began to grind against her. His mouth on her chest, one hand steadying her, while the other was roughly grabbing her upper thigh; increasing her moaning.

Logan tried knocking, screaming, cursing, but to no avail. He did remember Forge telling him that the security could be dissembled in the engine. He popped the hood and it was so complex he knew he'd never figure it out in time.

"Remy … I … I feel like I'm going to …"

Logan had enough and sliced the engine and parts of the van with his claws until he heard the 'pop' sound letting him know that the doors were unlocked. He ripped the front door to see a sight that he wished he had never seen.

He quickly pulled Gambit off of her and told her to get back in the mansion. Rogue pulled back on her shirt and walked out slowly.

Gambit was not happy to be interrupted to say the least. He quickly sent cards his way. Logan got hit hard, denting the side of her van. Logan removed himself from it to charge at Gambit. Gambit flipped onto the top of the van.

From a safe distance Rogue watched satisfied as her birthday present from hell was being destroyed. Reveling in the feeling as metal scattered the ground, glass broken, overall appearance unrecognizable. It made her even happier when Gambit, to hurt Logan, through a card at the leaking gas. Sure it exploded, but that was the plan. At the end of it she ran to them, "Are yall ok. Don't yall thank yall went a little overboard?" another explosion accenting her words.

She then huffed before she left them. In the shower she was practically jumping for joy, but from Gambit or her broken SUV she didn't care.

**xXx…. **

Please review thank you. I know this chapter was a little … eventful. So what do you think about Rogue's plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**2 ½ weeks later **

_Dear Diary, _

_It's iceman again and I am so happy that Mr. Gambit has taken over some of the DR sessions. There is never a dull moment and get this he said his father taught him all his cool moves. And one day he let us go outside and have a water balloon fight. When Jubes asked what the point of it was he said it was to increase our dodging skills and mobility and the Ice man took the cake. And last Saturday he cooked some Gumbo for us and it was a-m-a-z-i-n-g. The next day he showed us how to hack simple security systems because you'll never know when that skill comes in handy. _

_Today he put us in groups of two in the danger room and put us against two simulated versions of Jean and Scott. Needless to say I got my rear end handed to me, but it did help show me some of my weaknesses along with my partner Alex since he decided to stay with us saying something about its safe now that Jean and his brother are gone. I wonder what he meant by that. _

_Dear Journal, _

_It's been fourteen days, twelve hours, forty minutes, and fifty-three seconds since that hunk of a man Gambit started to teach us. I just love watching him speak to us. The way his muscles peak out of that tight little shirt is to die for. No wonder Rogue's always around him. Well not so much lately. Maybe that means he's single! _

_Anyway last Monday he had us stretching and doing simple exercises to warm us up for a hard day's work. Of course I told him I needed help a lot like every other girl in the class. He's even more beautiful face to face. I hope he sticks around 4-ever. I almost want to get in trouble so that he'd punish me. It must suck for the others who still have Logan. I cant imagine life without Gambit now. I wonder if he'll bring his Acolyte friends around their cute also! _

_Rock On, Tabatha _

_Like Dear Diary, _

_Guess what! Like Rogue's the new team leader and like she does a fantastic job. I an like so proud of her. Thanks to her we liked so totally spanked Magneto's team last Wednesday and went for the gold with dealing with the brotherhood. And like get this Rogue has been sneaking off at night to try to convince Sweet Pete to join! She told me that his family's kidnapped and that Magneto was the only one who knew where they were or at least that was until she stopped by late one night while he was sleeping. _

_So like this weekend she's planning on like 'borrowing' the Blackbird and going to get his family with Pete. I so like wanted to come along but she said she'd more likely get in trouble and she didn't want me grounded as well. Gosh what did I do to deserve such great friends? I like hope she stays our leader forever … no offense to Scott that is. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Its Iceman again and I sware Rogue hates us. Just the other day when we were fighting the Acolytes she told me to stop 'messin round' and 'jus freeze Pyro's hands' and she told Kitty to work on her powers since she is tiered of every third thing she tries to faze through hitting her. She even yelled at her so called brother Kurt for not teleporting Sabertooth away sooner saying that by once again 'messin round' that that leaves more time for Sabertooth to do damage to the rest of us. She's always scolding us like she's our mother or something it's not like she can perfectly control her powers either. Maybe she's upset because Mr. Gambit doesn't talk to her anymore. _

_Whats'up, _

_I finally decided to return to the mansion so that my auntie O can stop worrying bout me and then were stuck with the team leader from hell Rogue. She doesn't yell to me about my mutation or look at me like I got the bubonic plague, but she's always on my ass about my education. She's got a friend of the Professor's tutoring me like I'm stupid or somtin. _

_She's always all 'jus because yer a mutant an look different than everybody does not scuse ya from an education' which she always finishes with 'a sharp mind is good fer te body' what's worse is that Auntie O agrees and she's always checking up on me. What did I do to deserve this? _

_No title, _

_I'm surprised that Gumbo hasn't tried to do anything wrong. Sure I don't agree with all his teaching method (positive reinforcement yuk) ,but they work and the kids love him. He also avoids Rogue and that scares me. He NEVER listens to what I have to say and NEVER leaves Rogues side. I wonder what he is up to. _

_On the other hand Rogue has been perfect. She takes her work very seriously always telling the kids what they can do better to help the team out. I know a few of the kids dislike this, but with Jean and Scott gone they need to step up their game. No one's around anymore to blast Juggernaut off a building or save you with a telepathic bubble. I think the kids just haven't realized it yet. _

_When they face the Acolytes its hard work even with Gambit being an Xmen who has of late refused to go on missions with Rogue. Each member of Magneto's team is experienced and that's why they can hold off more than their share. It doesn't help when you have to use two to three X-men just to take down one Acolyte. Oh well they'll learn soon enough. _

**xXx … **

Please review.

On this chpt and the next I want yall to see the others points of view :]

Also if you got confused the entries belong to in order of: Bobby, Tabatha, Kitty, Bobby, Evan, Logan


	16. Chapter 16

**1 ½ weeks later**

_Lilandra _

_We have gained an addition to our team. A young man by the name of Piotr Rasputin; commonly known by Colossus. Rogue had taken it upon herself to help him secure his family's safety by releasing them from Magneto's prison in Istanbul. When I asked her why didn't she tell us she simply stated that we would had taken a long time trying to think of the right move and it was very dangerous so Logan would have never let any of them go. She did come back with a few bullet holes, scrapes, and a broken arm which was easily fixed when Logan allowed her to touch him. _

_The argument reminded me of when Scott yelled at me in this office about doing the right thing by saving the children in the school bus or by being self centered and thinking only of keeping our kind a secret. She knew that we would not approve, but did it anyway. In the end they came home alive and successful. So should I punish her? That is an interesting question. _

_I was curious about her destroyed van so I probed their minds. I know what they did and I know Logan covered to keep her here. I also know why she did what she did. Any student who was caught doing those things would be instantly expelled. I believe the reason I have let it go was due to the fact that I knew how much it would hurt Logan. I also knew that by expelling Rogue that certain members of the team would be upset and if I were to kick Gambit out the female populous plus Piotr would be very upset. So do I want disarray in my mansion? No. But should their deeds go punished? Yes. But when one ways the pro's and con's I decided to, let it go. _

_I also questioned myself. What if it were Scott? Would I get rid of my adopted son that I loved more than anything or one in the world? The answer would be no. Would I get rid of Jean? The answer would also be no not only because she is like a daughter to me, but also because of her rapid growth in her Pheonix powers. I fear that without me they are sure to escape. What if it were Kurt? Would I send him back to the persecution on streets of Germany? Would I send Evan back to the sewers? And if I let Rogue go where could she run off too? She didn't have a family out there. I am not heartless … _

_Like Dear Diary, _

_Pitor is here! I heart Rogue so much that I like swear for at least a little while I will not cook for her and I want like critique her clothes and like I'll stop destroying her closet. She is like the best friend ever. And like I will do my best in the field I know that Rogue like already appreciates my devotion to her so like I mean like…. I am like so freakin happy right now I can't like …. Gosh like…. Whoopee im so happy. I'll like write ya later bye bye! _

_Sept 16,_

_I think Rogue is trying to kill me with a premature heart attack. It wasn't enough that she got zapped by Apocalypse, drug off to the swamps, self possessed, and started to date that low down good for nothing Cajun ass hole , now she had to run off to Turkey and nearly got herself killed to save Pete's family without telling anyone. What the hell is running through her mind? We're a team and we stick together. _

_Damn it all I think she got this behavior from Gumbo. Maybe I should kill him the next time I see those ugly glow in the dark eyes. Why on Earth does she feel the need to scare me half to death? What have I done to her? Aren't a good parent? Don't I care about her? Didn't I get her that awesome van? Chuck makes it look so easy with Scott and Storm with Evan. GRRR _

_Gutertag,_

_Vrogue is my sister due to Mystique but I feel like I've known her my vwhole life sometimes and sometimes I don't. As team leader I respect her just as much as I fear her. On the battlefield I am not her brother just like Kitty is not her best friend. Vwe are a team of adults and she is our commander. At home she is my sister, friend, commander, and the girl that no one quite understands. I think vwhen she vwent to help Pete she didn't ask for our help not only because she felt like she didn't need it, but because she vwas helping an Acolyte an enemy. At first no vone vreally liked nor vwanted to help Gambit out. And I think she understands vwhat it is like to be the enemy. She started out as a brotherhood member after all, but she proved to us all by helping Jean and Scott out that she vwasn't entirely evil like vwe make the others out to be. _

_She understands vwhat it is like to be them and vwhat it is like to be us. She probably felt that she needed to help Colossus like Logan helped her. Most of the rest of us probably vwouldn't have done that for someone on the bad guys team. But my sister did! She's the best. Scott's a good leader for his bravery and capacity to hold us together but what I think makes Rogue a good leader is her experiences. How many people can be hurt like my poor sister and come out on top? _

_Jubes, _

_Where does Rogue keep finding thess hot guys to add to our team and since Pete is a new recruit he gets to be in my DR class with and I! It's a wonder I can focus at all with those sexy accents and arm muscles. I never really leave on missions, but I have seen Pete before and Kitty has told me that Pete's really a nice guy so I think we'll all get along. I've heard that Rogue went well … rogue and helped save his family. That was really sweet of her. I mean I really don't know her that well because she kind of creeps me out but from what I heard about her let's just say I'll never make the mistake of making her mad at me. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Rogue's taken over being leader of the Xmen and I am more than happy with that fact. Hopefully she stays the leader forever so that I can have Scott all to myself. I hate it that he always thinks of the team, that were a team, except were isn't just me and him. College has been great but I hate it that half the time Scott talks to Alex online to keep up with what is going on at the mansion. Maybe he needs a distraction ... _

_**xXx**_

It had been painful to ignore Rogue. But he just had to do it. Only six more days then she'd barely go five seconds without having him around. Gambit wasn't happy that Rogue ran off on her own, but he wasn't completely upset either. It made perfect since that she was the one. Who else was going to be able to get the information out of Magneto without beating him half to death?

On the other hand he thought that he'd hate teaching the young students. The first day went as he suspected the girls goggling at him and the rest of them looking at him in doubt. After a while the class grew on him and vice versa. Sure the work wasn't always easy, but Gambit was not one for the danger room all the time. His father taught him outside underneath the sun like everyone else used to learn how to fight back then. So he brought them outside and got to know them.

**xXx**

Rogue didn't really want to be the leader because well she had a way of letting you know what she thought about you and her temper could use a little work from time to time. The first mission she went on with them was strange without Scott and Jean being there. The battle was easy since it was the Brotherhood, but a few things nagged her a little bit.

She knew it was hypocritical of her since she can't control her powers, but she failed to understand how Kitty couldn't phase threw every third thing that came her way. She also felt that Kurt wasn't using his powers to their full potential. He was always smiling as usual, but he always attacked head on. With Kurt's abilities he should strike more from the shadows. Also she felt that Bobby was a little one minded and didn't always mind his surroundings. Frankly she felt like he talked too much when it was time for action.

Rogue was happy that Evan had returned believing that he had learned to control his new found powers a great deal in the sewers. His problem however was that he always only wanted to go after Piedro no matter what. By now Quicksilver was well aware of the line of spikes that he threw to trip him. So instead of being helpful elsewhere he wasted a lot of extra time on an old rivalry. Of course she told them all this and they all flipped minus Kitty and Kurt. They were used to Rogue's tantrums unlike the rest of the team.

On her second and third missions she told them nothing nor did she help insisting that they should do it on their own. On the way home after the fourth run she pointed out their faults that she was trying to tell them. With a heavy sigh they agreed with her. Then since they weren't all listening she brought some things up with Logan and Gambit. Since DR sessions got harder she became public enemy number one.

And by the end of her first week she was challenged for leadership by Bobby. Rogue was upset since she had a history test to study for and just touched him ending the 'battle' in an instant. However, when he woke up he tried to attack her again. After he got painfully beat up no one decided to voice their objections out loud to her. Rogue didn't want to command by fear, but for now that was how it was going to be. Eventually, they did start to warm up to her for the most part and Rogue decided that she was ok with that. She didn't need their love she needed their trust. They all knew that she could be intolerable at times, but they also knew that they could trust her with their lives.

**xxXXXxxx …. **

**Please review; thank you! **

**So diaries go: Professor, Kitty, Logan, Kurt (my German's not good), Jubilee, and Jean **

**Anyway I hoped ya'll like it. I still kind of wanted to cover their month of 'punishment' and show more perspectives from the other XMen :] So tell me what yall think**


	17. Chapter 17

**Month's Up **

Rogue was hiding in the floor boards between the bed rooms and the attic holding a flash light in her mouth as she wrote in her diary. It may seem awkward her hiding in a cramped dusty space but there was a reason for it. It all started earlier this morning.

**Rogue's Diary**

_It all started off good tis morning. Logan was complementin me bout wat a good job I was doin, Kitty agreed not ta cook me breakfast like she did fer everyone else. Then I got a good work out wit Pete in te weight room an I came back ta my bed room ta freshen up. I was wiping my head off wit a rag so my eyes were closed when I closed te door an came cross him. _

**Flashback**

"Hello Cherie."

"Wat ya doin in my room?"

"Gettin some fresh air."

"Wit ya shirt off?"

"Wat can I say it's hot in here."

"An why is tat?"

"Because ya walked in jus now."

"Whatever can ya get out my room now?"

"Well I wanted ta talk to ya."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Alright then make it quick."

"Ya used me ta get rid of tat van fer ya."

"An?"

"An tat wasn't nice."

"Ya used me ta save ya father."

"But, you forgave me fer tat a long time ago."

"So …"

"So I forgive ya too. An I was thinking," his eyes started to glow brighter, "That ya had become enlightened bout us. No need ta be ashamed Anna I been feelin … pent up as well."

"I umm … well." She walked backwards towards her door as Gambit neared her. Her hand reaching the handle only after he was a breath away from her …

**Rogue's Dairy Part2 **

_An then he was all sexy like pinning me ta te door an talkin ta me in French. I may not had understood what he was saying but his body language spoke loud enough for even me ta here. I was scared fer a second and then he had te nerve ta try to feel me up then an there so I punched him an ran fer it. _

_I ran ta te dining room an there he was waiting fer me by te door. Then I ran off ta te living room an he was sittin in te window seal! So I decided ta get smart an head fer Logan's room. Good ole Logan was layin asleep under his covers or so I thought until I pulled em back an there he was again! _

**Flashback 2 **

"How did ya do tat?" She asked him as he pulled himself from under the covers.

"You're jus predictable is all Roguey."

"Watever I'm leavin."

"Where ya goin Anna?"

"Away from you!" she stomped away as he followed her to the kitchen where Pete and Kitty were still eating at.

"Hey like what's the matter Rogue?" Kitty asked her seemingly oblivious to the man following her.

"Notin I cant handle Kit."

"Oh hello comrade are you going to take Rogue out and show her her new present today." Colossus asked indifferently.

"Pete." Kitty nudged him, "Like you weren't supposed to like tell her about her new um gift."

"New what?" Rogue asked.

"It … aint notin special." Gambit added with a smile.

"But I thought you said that Rogue would really enjoy it Gambit?" Colossus feigned concern.

"Pete like shush!" Kitty smiled dragging him away from the table.

"So what did ya get me?" Rogue asked glaring at him.

"Oh notin much."

"What's notin much?"

"I'll tell ya if …"

"If wat?"

"If we go out ta dinner tonight."

"Hmpf."

"Suit ya self I guess we can jus play hide an seek all day then … yer choice."

"A date sounds nice."

**Rogue's Diary Part3 **

_I aint realize how wrong I was. I thought a date sounded nice. Watt te heck was I thanking? Course it started off innocently enough. I was holdin on to em on his bike an we went ta a nice Latin restaurant. But tat place had a dance floor. An of course he signed us up fer salsa lessons. At first he acted like he aint know wat he was doin then he jus took over an spun me an flipped me like it was no tomorrow. Of course he was very intimate. Our faces were always close tagether an can ya believe he made me blush! Me! That asshole an when te music ended an we stared at each other's eyes so intently and then there was tat feeling … then I knocked him over, took his keys, and left. Now I'm hiding between floors. I hope he don't find me. _

**Gambit **

I had ta walk all te way home jus cause things got a little heated between me an Rogue. Knowin her she would had hid somewhere she thought that I couldn't get to. So she wouldn't hide in er bedroom or by any windown or vents. Problem is tat everyroom has atleast one of those things including the underground levels. So if I know my Roguey an I do, she's probably hidin by Storm's paralyzing plant. Good thing I also carry bay leaveds in my coat jus in case.

I went up therean my little Roguey was nowhere to be seen. But she left a trail. Her footprints were defiantly identifiable on the new layer of dust.

"Come out Roguey I know ya here somewhere."

No response.

"Oh come on Anna it was just a little physical contact tat aint notin new between us right?"

No response.

"Find then it looks like Remys jus gonna hav ta fin his femme then." I walked lightly across the floor passed Storm's greenhouse and into the actual attic section. At firs glance all te boxes were as they should be. On second glance I happened ta notice a few boxes were gently moved. Either she is here an she'd tryin ta trick me or she's gone getting me ta thank tat she's still here when she aint.

Then I heard a faint cough. So she'd in te floors I thought to myself. It made me smile at how good she was at hidin. I knew from cleanin up here tat there wasn't no side entrances ta get in te floors so maybe their was an outside one.

Bingo, there was a hole the size of a person a few feet below te window seal. However she managed ta get in it I aint know but wat I did know was tat she couldn't run from me in there. So's I moved some of te vines aside and climbed in quietly an then I saw here scriblin in er diary wit a flashlight in er mouth. It made me wonder wat else would look good in er mouth but tats a conversacion from another day.

I was happy at fir tat Rogue started a diary but problem is after she writes I it she rips te pages out an burns em which is no fun at all by te way. Either case I'm jus behind er now. I thank I'm gonna grab er legs an pull er backwards. That'll scare er good. I cant wait ta see her face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW(loud screaming noise)."

Yep I knew tat look was priceless. Te fear in er eyes was kinda fun ta see till she kicked me an I had ta use my powers ta break through the floor.

"Tat's it Cajun yer gonna die!"

She took her gloves off. Usually I would stay still an make some dirty comment about er wanting ta touch me but tis time I decided tat I'd let er do te chasing for a change. So I ran from her with her close behind me fer a while before ducking behind a door an letting er pass me by before runnin te other way. Tanight's goin ta be fun … lot's a fun!

**xxXXxx …. **

**So tell me what ya'll think. And where do you think Gambit should hide from Rogue? **

**Please review ; thank you :] **

**Oh and in case you got confused their 'punishments' were Rogue being team leader and Gambit DR teach for younger students to separate them and keep them busy. And they weren't a loud to date each other for a month**


	18. Chapter 18

**Month's Up Part2 **

**Gambit's Diary 1 **

_Roguey has yet ta fin me. Tis morning I saw er burnin her latest diary page wit my lighter. I did try ta stop smoking but I changed my mind a little while ago so I smoke probably once every other day. Any who I wonder if she'll ever find me. Maybe I should leave er some breadcrumbs ta follow me ….. _

_**Rogue**_

"Ah Logan do ya wan some steak fer dinner?" Rogue shouted to Logan from the front lawn.

"Sure, I'll cook it."

"Don worry I got it Logan."

"Half pint told me that you been looking for Gumbo. Need help."

"No Logan I got it."

"But you've been looking since last night."

"I know an don worry. I got it." She waved him off entering the mansion. She had looked all over and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked on the lower and upper levels, on the grounds, in the caves, in the hanger , the security cameras, and still couldn't find him. So she decided to take a shower. How could he resist a free peak.

**Gambit's Diary 2 **

_I saw Rogue entering the bathroom an she left te door open! I ran straight to it before I realized this had ta be a trick. Ta be safe I peeked through the door barely pushin it open. Te white shower curtain was pulled an her back was facing me. I watched as the soapy spunge caressed her curves an I took a step closer. _

_When she bent over I swear my heartbeat was about to give me away an before I could get a real good look she snapped back up. So I waited and waited for her to turn her front towards me. Getting caught was worth it. An after five painfully slow minutes she started to rise then I heard, "Vwat are you doing comrade?" _

_Damn Pete_

_Notin I said closing te door wit me on te outside. _

_**Rogue **_

She had almost had him and Pete just had to ruin everything. Vowing this is the last time she saves someone selflessly she exited the shower and got dressed. Logan drove her to the store in his truck to buy some steak to grill. While there she decided to grill on the beach in the backyard over a live pit. Why not? Logan agreed as long as he gets to supervise her so she didn't burn herself.

As she walked into the kitchen back at home to get some spices she noticed Gambit's trench coat just sitting on a chair besides an open door. Curiosity compelled she looked outside the door and found a boot a few feet away. At the top of the stairwell was the boots mate. As she continued searching she found a tone of his clothes. Taking a few packs of cigarettes she met Logan outside.

"I got some spices an kindling fer te fire."

"Good job Stripes." Logan smiled at her mischievously.

**Gambit's Diary Part3 **

_I had waited five hours an still no sign of her. At first it sounded like she was comin close ,but then she turned around an haven't been back since. An I was getting hungry! I did overhear that Roguey was grillin steak up on te beach maybe I'll sneak a plate away witout er noticing …. _

**At Present **

Gambit walked along the darkened beach until he saw the light of the fire. Students were dancing, eating, talking and what not around the fire. He stroll quietly behind them recognizing the smell. It smelt of chocolate smoke just like the cigarettes his father had sent him up a few weeks ago. They're quite good, expensive, and can only be found in one store in the US. Praying to any God that he would not see his cigarettes in the fire he marched closer to it.

Not only was it his cigarettes but also his boots, pants, and shirts. He looked harder with his eyes for his trench coat which, although it looks like the others, is his favorite before being knocked over by suprize.

"Logan get off me!"

"I aint tat heavy suga."

"Rogue … please don tell me ya put my stuff in te fire?"

"Alright I wont tell ya then."

"Ya did din't ya."

"Yep. Ya said ta catch ya an I did. By te way tis trench coat is quite warm."

He noticed that she was wearing it. As much as he wanted to rip it off of her to secure it's safety he decided to head back in the mansion.

"Where ya going Remy?"

"Ta bed."

"Don be a spoil sport."

"Then ya shouldn't had burned my clothes watt e hell am I gonna where now?"

"Why jus yesterday ya weren't fraid ta be a little bare. An if ya gotta go I fixed ya a plate. It's in te fridge."

Gambit went back insie and warmed up his plate. The food was surprisingly good. At first he didn't plan on getting back at Rogue, but if he wanted to walk around half decent he'd have to go shopping and why not go with Rogue? So he went to her room and grabbed all her clothes save for her Xmen uniform and sexy underwear and put them in the washer machines with really hot water then dried them on really high several times in a row.

**The Next Day **

"Kit hav ya been messin wit all my clothes?" Rogue called Kitty from her room. On the other side of the phone Kitty rolled her eyes. She promised that she wouldn't mess with her stuff anymore. Why did Rogue not trust her.

"Like no Rogue I didn't touch your clothes."

"Are ya sure Kit cause I swear if yer responsible …"

"Look Rogue like let me come over and take a look." Kitty put down her dragon toy and walked to her best friend's room. Opening the door she had to contain her laughter. Rogue's white shirt that used to show just a little belly now fit snuggly across her breast leaving barely any room for a bra to fit underneath. Her black leather skirt that went half passed her die was now half it's original size tightly grabbing her rear end.

"Like Rogue umm either you like grew or you umm like shrunk your clothes."

"Thanks for statin te obvious Kit."

"Well like all yer clothes cant be like that can they." She said searching for clothes that even she bought for Rogue and they were all to small.

"I thank ya look gorgeous Anna." Gambit grinned casually leaning on the door.

"You did tis didn't ya swamp rat!"She pointed a guilty finger at him.

"Like hi Gambit and umm like where is your shirt?"

"Morning petite an it's at te beach wit te rest of my my pants tat is. I aint wearin no underware underneath an I had ta borrow these shoe's from Scott's room."

"Eww like that was like way too much information."

"Hey Rogue how about we let the children leave so we can talk grownup like."

"I am like sooo not a child!" Kitty glared at him before slamming the door behind her and pressing her ear against it's wooden frame.

"Wat do ya want tis time?" Rogue asked leering at him.

"Notin much an is it cold in here?"

"A little why?"

He just smiled at her ,"I was thanking you an I should go shopping taday."

"An jus why am I goin shopping wit you. If I wanted ta go shoppin I'd take Kit."

"Well ya could take er or ya could take me…"

"Kitty hands down."

"If tat's te way ya want it than before ya leave I'm gonna tell Kitty who I know is listnin in on te oter side of te door wat we did in your…"

"Ok ok I'll go shoppin wit ya now shut up!" she hissed at him hitting him with a pillow. The door swung open and an over curious Kitty strode back in.

"Like tell me what?"

"Notin, its grownup business." Gambit told her as Rogue grabbed her credit card and followed him out of her room.

"Yer gonna hold tis ova my head fer a long time aint ya."Rogue whispered at him.

Gambit didn't answer but the smile on his face was yes enough.

"I hate ya."

**xxXXxx …. **

**So please review guys! What do you think? Will Gambit abuse their little secret hmmmm? Guess you got to keep reading to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elf & Half-Pint **

**Like Dear Diary, **

Mission get Rogue-and-Gambit-Back-Together-Again is like now in session. Kurt and I have noticed that they like haven't spoken to each other in like a month so were like gonna get them back together. Last night they damaged each other's property and like oooo get this! Gambit says that they like have a secret between the two of them that like Rogue didn't want me to know. I bet Gambit like proposed to her and she like told him no so he like got his feelings hurt and they like split up. Get it split up lol. Anyway their going to the mall today so like Kurt and I are like gonna follow them armed with walkie talkies and code names.

Like at first I was thinking something cool like Kitty Kat, Hello Kitty, Cat woman, Meow, or Cat Cora but in the end we decided to like go with the names Logan gave us. There already like are code names in a way although I was really feeling Meow in that smooth shmexy kind of way.

**Oh Brother, **

I've been trying to talk Kitty out of ze black an vwhite suits and sunglasses. I'm starting to vwonder if she's ok up there if vyou get my drift … either case I do vwant my sister to be happy an ze Cajun vwas doing that but lately they have been separate. Rogue jus looks so happy vit him so I am going to help Kitty get them back together.

Our plan evolves three stages. First, surveillance. Secondly, vwe will accidently put them together and third vwell vwere vworking on it. Kitty already told me about her tricking Rogue into expecting a gift from Gambit and I know how much he likes to spoil her so I vwonder vwat he'll get her?

**Before They left **

"Umm Rogue before you like go can I talk to Gambit in private for a while."

"He's all yers Kit." She said walking through the door.

"I'm not tellin ya Kit so long as Rogue behaves."

"Oh like no one's talking about that anymore. I was like wondering what you're going to get Rogue."

"I knew you were tryin ta trick me."

"So you're like not going to like get her anything?"

"Don't be stupid I'll get her something."

"Do you like need help because she likes that horrid Hot Topics and as much fun as I know it must like be for you to like shop for leather clothes for her please don't get her anything from there E-V-E-R!"

"I don know te leather skort sure does sound temptin …"

"Like Mr. Gambit!"

"Don worry you'll like it. Tat is when I get it." He grinned at her before walking out the door to go shopping with Rogue.

**xxXXxx **

**Please review; thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shopping **

"Elf to Cat. Elf to Cat the lovebirds have entered the building. Elf out."

"Roger that Elf and call me Half –Pint! Half-Pint out!"

"Vwatever Ca … I mean Half Pint. Elf out."

"Half-Pint again. Like where are they going. HP out."

"Looks like the men's department," Kurt bent around the corner looking at Rogue and Gambit walk through a crowd of goggling men, "Elf out."

Rogue hated all the admiring looks she was getting. Her shirt was too tight and her skirt too short. It didn't help that she had to walk side by side with her shirtless boyfriend. She knew she looked like a whore, his whore and hated the fact that they just had to shop for his clothes first.

"Walk any faster and yer skirt'll rip." He teased.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?"

"Yes mam."

Rogue nearly growled at him walking slower and side by side with him so he wouldn't keep starring at her butt. Upon reaching the store she realized that the clothes were more casual than his usual thief look. Looking around she spotted a sales associate in a spiffy grey suit starring at her like he never seen a woman before. Rogue brought out her most dazzling smile and made her way over to him.

"Hey suga can ya help me?"

"I..I..I'd love to."

"Great well ya see my … friend here needs some clothes. Do ya thank yall got anything in here that can make em look half as good as you?"

His mouth dropped open but he nodded his head and ran to fetch some clothes. Gambit was glaring at her for once instead of grouping her with his eyes. So she smirked mischievously at him before smiling again at the other man as he came back.

"Like oh no Elf."

"What is the matter Half-Pint?"

"Rouge's like falling for the sales clerk! Half-pint out!"

"Vwat are vwe going to do. Kurt I mean Elf out."

"Like wait for a sec. I'm like going to keep watching."

"Be careful HP. Elf out."

Gambit sat twenty agonizingly painful minutes trying on clothes and watching Rogue flirt with Greg, the sales associate. He had planned on dressing nice for her and getting only her opinion, not her throwing herself at Greg. Angrily he asked more threatened (cough) the sales guy to leave them alone.

"Tat wasn't nice Rems. We were jus talkin."

"Yeah jus talkin. Watever. Do ya like tis?"

"Jealous are we?"

"I aint jealous."

"If ya say so."

"I said I'm not jealous!"

"Well I'm gonna go an find Greg then …"

"Yeah go get em an then ima tell Kit about wat we did."

"Fine tell Kit."

"Ok then Kit…"

"She aint here."

"Well then maybe ya should get yer eyes checked. Kurt and 'er followed us here. She jus walked past a few minutes ago, but if ya want her ta know bout us I'd be more than happy ta go an get 'er."

Rogue thought on it for a few seconds. Everyone and their mother knew that Kitty couldn't keep a secret. Kurt maybe, but Kitty defiantly not. She didn't want her friends to know about it in the first place. Her business was her business. Grinding her teeth together in a scowl that she adopted from Logan she told him to continue putting on clothes and that she'd behave herself.

Far more content than he was a few moments ago he went back to the dressing room to try on something else. He knew everything that he picked looked great on him since he had impeccable style, however he still wanted Rogue's opinion wither she liked it or not. Also he didn't plan on using 'that' moment against her. He just kind of wanted alone time with her without all the kids and Logan around, but now that he had leverage over her that meant she'd do about anything he wanted and the power was defiantly going to his head.

Looking for her opinion he came out the small room, "I've been thankin …"

"Hmpf tat's a new one."

Letting her comment slide he continued on, "I been thanking tat we should go out more often. Jus te two of us. Also I miss kickin ass out in te real world so I'm comin wit on ya next missions. Also if we sat next ta each other while we ate sounds reasonable. An …"

"There's more!"Rogue interrupted him.

"An I thank we should work on ya touchin powers. Te way I figure it ya cant control it cause ya aint never really tried ta. So we'll be practicing everyday from now on … on my lips tat is."

"You … you low down, good fer notin, asshole. Shoppin wit ya an gracing ya wit my presence just aint enough is it! If I'm ever reborn I want a boyfriend who can keep his mouth shut every once in a while."

"Well ya aint dead yet so there are a few more thangs I want. Now about tis Goth thang…."

"Grrr."

"Now now jus hear me out first. I'm defiantly inta you I jus feel tat ya using tis Goth thang as a way ta keep others out namely me so I don care wat ya wear. Notin's always good, but maybe ya could let up on the makeup. 'Member how ya fell in te water down south?"

"How could I faget ya were charmin back then."

"I'm charmin now. Point is when I saw ya bare skin rise outta te water I could'n help but stare at ya or Logan would had never touched me. See I thank ya beautiful witout all tis crap ya trying ta hide behind an cover yerself up wit."

"Aww if ya weren't using 'that' moment against me I'd be real flattered bout now."

He grinned at her gently messing up her hair. He got some nice dress clothes and regular wear so it was time to shop for Rogue. Looking at her body … butt he could almost kiss the man who had invented leather. If it were up to him she'd be dressing like Trinity or in nothing every day. But seeing how unpractical that would be he let her walk around and lead them to where she wanted to shop. First on her list was the Hot Topic.

He watched as she picked up an oversized red eagle shirt, probably to sleep in while thinking to himself he had never seen her in red before. Next were the corseted tops. She choose a black one and moved on. Gambit grabbed an extra two for her. He had a feeling that she'd look great in them. Next she picked up yet another purple cropped top shirt.

"OMG Kurt like call Stacey Logan it's a fashion emergency!"

"Vho?"

"She's going into that Hot Topic again! I like wish I could like punch the person who came up with it."

"Don't poke fun at my sister Kitty!"

"Like whatever. And like what about our codenames Elf?"

"Vwho cares now shush." Kurt called. He was hiding at the not too far away cafeteria and Kitty was pretending to be interested with trying on wigs at the small Soho station in front of the Hot Topic.

"Ya thank I should try high heeled shoes?" Rogue asked.

_Hell yes!_ He thought but decided to say, "Watever ya like Rogue." He knew if he liked it too much she'd put them back. With her grabbing a simple black open toed bootie he knew this was going to be a great day.

Then he saw the intimate apparel section. He shrunk her clothes, all of her clothes, she'd need to buy new underwear sometime. Looking at a pair he didn't notice Rogue casually glancing out the window store front.

"Kitty should know that blonde doesn't look good on 'er."

"Actually I think it does look good."

"No it doesn't," she turned around to see what he was actually talking about. Rolling her eyes she headed for the cash register, "Let's go Cajun!"

Gambit sighed but complied as she bought her clothes and they decided to take a break in the cafeteria.

"So wat ya want ta eat Roguey my treat."

"I jus want a smoothie."

"Ya know there aint notin wrong wit eatin."

"A slice of pizza then."

Rogue scanned the crowd. She saw Kurt hiding behind artificial bushes with a hat on that also had artificial plant life on it. Kitty was sitting two tables from him in her hideous blonde wig, pink glasses, and regular clothing. Pathetic.

"Here ya go." He placed her food in front of her. They ate mostly in silence. She was scanning for her nosy friends and he was staring intently at her. Finally Kitty went into the bathroom. Perfect.

"Umm I gotta use te lady room. Be right back."

He waved her off. She entered and started to wipe the makeup off her face in front of the mirror wall and sinks. Kitty, when she was done, opened the stall to see Rogue. Then closed it. Rogue knew that Kitty'd stay here as long as possible if she were there too. So she walked and flicked the switch pretending it was a power outage.

Then Rogue left the water running quietly sneaking out of the door. As she thought Kurt became distracted with food and Gambit was searching through her shopping bags. Smiling to herself she took a longer way around going into New York and company to buy a maroon leather jacket dress. Then into VSecrets to buy a scarf off one of the manikins. Tossing her cell in the trash she walked to the Soho desk buying a brown wig with long bangs in the front to disguise her eyebrows and overall appearance. After that she went into a hair care store and brought fingernail polish applying red as she bought it. Next she stopped at Flakers to buy a pair of matching shoe's and a purse.

Putting her receipts and polish in her purse she saw Kurt walk right pass her. She went across the way to Sephora to buy and apply new eye shadow and lipstick. After that she waited at a coffee shop in range of the garbage can she threw her phone in and waited with a book she bought in the café.

After fifteen minutes her boyfriend carrying everything with him followed her ringtone. He went through the trash and picked up her phone. He headed back in her direction as she looked at her book. He walked right pass her. Perfect!

So while they were looking for her she brought the rest of her clothes, got some money out, and took a cab home before the rest of them returned. She walked in, put her clothes up, hid her disguise, and then got a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Logan, can I come in."

"Sure." She said looking in the mirror to make sure all her makeup was off as she started to reapply the old colors.

"Have you seen a brunette in a red coat?"

"No why?"

"Bobby said he saw a new pretty face. I wanted to know if he were just imagining things or if you seen her to."

"Nope I aint see anything." She replied as he left her alone. She had even managed to trick Bobby. Maybe her disguise would become handy again in the near future.

**30 min later **

"Bout time ya showed up." She said opening her door to let Gambit in. He shut the door behind her clearly upset.

"Where te hell hav ya been?"

"I could ask ya te same thang!"

"Don't play wit me Roguey!"

"I went ta te bathroom an when I came out you were gone. I looked all ova fer ya an when I couldn't find ya I thought ya left me so I did some more shopping an headed home. I thank I left my phone there by accident too."

"Ya mean tis phone."

"Ya found it! Where was it at?"

"I thank ya left me on purpose, but I'll let it slide. An since I left Kitty an Kurt at te mall an Logan left fer a bit I thank it's safe ta say were all alone."

"Yeah so?"

**At the Mall **

"Cat I think vwe lost them."

"Like how could that happen? Over."

"Maybe it vwas vyour stupid vwig. They probably knew vwe vwere here hours ago Half pint"

"Like please Kurt this wig like defiantly hides my true identity."

"Hey Kitty what's up and um why are you wearing that wig and those glasses?" Lance asked her.

"Hahahahaha I told vyou it vwas not convincing."

"Shut up the x is here." Kitty murmured over the phone then turned to Lance, "So umm what do you want?"

Kurt decided to just search for all the red heads to see if any were them. Surprisingly there were no red head on either floor they must have left. Sighing he waited patiently for Kitty to once again tell Lance that they'll never get back together again.

**Trial 1 **

"So I was thankin we work on ya touchin powers again."

"Do I hav ta kiss ya?"

"No, I'll kiss you instead."

"But, I don," before she could finish her statement he kissed her and fell to the floor. The brief contact scared her but made her flush at the same time. She knew he'd be right as rain in an hour or two so she decided to just leave him on the floor and watch a movie.

As she suspected he eventually woke up.

"Tat wasn't so bad." He pulled his self to the bed.

"Speak fer yaself."

"Wat time's it?"

"Quarter ta five."

"Good well I gotta go fer my lessons Roguey. So how about after school and trainin tomorrow ya accompany me on a date."

"Do I have a choice."

"Maybe I should call Kitty now. I thank ya must had changed ya mind."

"No I aint!"

"Well then ya can be nicer ta me startin now." He looked at her anxiously tapping his foot against the floor.

"May I please walk ya ta te danger room Gambit."

"Remy."

"Sorry, I meant," she audibly hissed at him, "may I please walk ya ta te danger room Remy."

"Yes ya may. See being nice ain't so hard."

"It's nearly as hard as ya were tat one day."

"Awww Roguey flattery will get ya nowhere." He teased as the couple walked to the danger room holding hands (only because he told her they had to).

**xxXXXxx **

**Please review thank you. **

**Looks like Gambit's up to no good as usual and what do y'all think about Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue's disguise? **


	21. Chapter 21

**I ****H-A-T-E**** YOU **

**Nov 20, **

_I know something's up. Rogue has yet to insult Gumbo once this week in fact they have been sickenly lovey-dovey just like Scott and Jean were. They hold hands; go on dates, and Rogue's always ridin on the back of his bike never taking her own. Then for some unknown reason she just up and let Gumbo onto the team. Plus I know that she's been avoiding me. I KNOW Gumbo did something to her. Question is what. _

_I've been trailing Kitty and Elf cause I know they know everything and they think just because Gumbo got some new clothes Rogue has been all over him. I did overhear from Kitty that they practice kissing each other every day although it instantly knocks Gambit out. So I decided to hire a detective named Nancy Drew plus I know her father. Maybe she can figure this out for me. The agreement was for the small fee of $500.00 she was going to do it for free and I refused to not pay her, that she would do some snooping for me ….. _

**My life has been hell, **

_I thank I'm gonna kill Remy. It's like everyday he comes up with something new fer me ta do. Like when we had diner te other night he told me I could only address him as dear. Of course the food was bland and I needed some pepper and he had everything spicy next to him. Course all the 'dears' ticked Logan off. _

_Then when we go on missions he had te nerve ta tell me I was wrong and to take cover. Me! And he want even leave me alone during school. That ass had to become my French substitute since something mysterious happened to . And we have to eat lunch together every day in the cafeteria. Not to mention he's the only one allowed to drive me to and away from school. _

_Course Kitty and Kurt keep following us around. But since Kurt is like a brother to me I kindly asked him to leave us alone and he agreed. Haven't caught him spying since then and the other day I caught this girl named Nancy going through Gambit's clothes. She said Logan hired her. I told her Logan already knows whats wrong he just doesn't know the wrong that's wrong. _

**Like Dear Diary, **

_Can you like believe that like my partner in crime like bailed on me! Kurt told me that like it was rude and stuff and that he like missed hanging out with Amanda. I miss him like so much I almost hope Amanda chokes to death giving him a blow job. It's like so hard to be me. The only other girly girl with some fashion since is in college and like my best friend has like been to busy with sexy Cajun guy to like go shopping with me and now Kurt wants to ditch me too! That is like so not fair. Kurt I like so totally diss-heart you now! :[ _

**дорогой дневник, **

_I keep asking Kitty to go on date with me but she keeps says no. She tells me that Rogue needs guidance. She is always watching Rogue. It annoys me. I have tried to come up with a simple answer for this. I think my Katya might be what my comrade calls a lesbian. That has to be the only answer! Why else would she tail Rogue around and go through her clothes. Why else does she claim Gambit is ruining her life. It now makes since. Katya is jealous that my comrade is in love with Rogue and she with him. I shall confront Katya about this. I need to know if she doesn't love me because I am not woman! I shall write back once my mission is complete. _

**Dinner 8:00 Rogue, **

_Life has been so easy now that I have Rogue under control. I aint stupid. I know that it won't last ,but some of these days has been my top best. Teaching French to her … I meant the class is always fun. Who knew workin fer a crappy salary could be a good thang. _

_Problem is Logan hired this detective chick ta find out what's wrong with my girl. And this Nancy person has never came across a case she couldn't solve. Unfortunately, she already has a boyfriend so my charms wont work damn. _

_Je vous déteste Logan! _

**Wed. Morning **

**(A letter from Nancy) **

**Dear Mr. Logan, **

_I have determined through questioning all who are present that Remy is forcing Rogue to do what he says by use of an … incident that had recently occurred between the two. The details are a little skewed but from what I can tell it deals with a not so innocent scene in a black van and that Rogue does not wish for the girl named Kitty to find out anything. I hoped this helped and thank you for the money. _

_Best wishes, _

_Nancy Drew _

Logan read the letter five times through. Gumbo not only took advantage of his 'daughter' but now he's throwing it all back in her face like it was her fault! Logan knew that something just had to be done. And he knew exactly what to do. Guy trip anyone?

**xxxXXXxxx **

**Please review. I'm spitting out chapters like crazy today cause I have to send my laptop off to get fixed tomorrow so I want be able to update until I get it back! **

**So watch out there may be more chpts on the way soon! Have a good day/night :] **


	22. Chapter 22

**Freedom **

_Ya know sometimes I'm glad tat Logan thinks of me as a daughter an here's why … _

**Flashback **

Rogue was sleeping in her bed when Logan woke her up. At first she thought it was Remy. Ready to strike him in the head for interrupting her dreaming about stabbing him to death she turned and saw Logan.

"Shh it's me Stripes. Get in the closet?"

"Why ya want me to."

"Just hurry up and get in it kid." Logan snapped at her. Rogue complied leaving a crack in the door open to see what Logan had planned. She saw him take his shoes and jacket off to hide them under the bed before he laid under her covers with the cover pulled over him.

After about five minutes her bed room door opened again. She could tell by the far to light footsteps that it was Gambit, not to mention the glow in the dark eyes.

"Rogey." He gently shook the 'Rogue' that was lying in the bed, "Come on I wanta take a quick ride wit ya before we all start cookin latah taday."

Rogue watched as he kept trying to wake 'her' up. Finally, Gambit had enough of 'her' not answering him and ripped the covers off. It was too late or Gambit to react for Logan pounced on him with the force of a wild animal.

"Mornin Bub." Logan told him with a smug grin on his face, "Thought you could trick me Gumbo? I knew you were going to turn around I just waited a while to let you think you had me fooled."

Gambit tried to shake Logan off but he simply weighed to much. His face was turning red from lack of oxygen in the moonlight. Sure he could charge him, but charging Logan while he was still on top of him sounded like a bad idea.

"See kid it's come to my attention that you've been holding Rogue against her will. Look I don't like you at all, but Stripes kinda does so I won't kill you just yet. But I think we should try to come to an … understanding ya' here."

Rogue watched as Logan lifted his self off of Gambit and pinned him to the wall with one fist. The other had extended claws and he cut the bottom half of the trench coat off before retracting his claws and punching Gambit in the gut. He then watched Gambit fall to the floor grasping his gut before he pushed him over and started beating the living daylights out of him.

Rogue really believed that Logan had went too far ,but Gambit had too always telling her what to do and forcing them to be together every second of the day wither she liked to our not. Still deliberating she watched as Gambit did finally manage to free himself from Logan's grasp.

Logan looked like he was furally enjoying himself.

"You gonna run Gumbo?"

Gambit glared back at him .

"Oh I get it your just not man enough to fight me?"

"Ya shouldn't had been here in te first place."

"Nither should i. Makes us even then."

"Where's Rogue?"

"Ha always hidin behind her aint you swamprat? If you have to know she's in the closet deciding if she should help you or not."

Rogue came out guiltily.

"Look ya;ll two tis is getting outta hand. Gambit I'm tired of ya using that moment against me. Ya should know I hate being used an Logan I know ya being protective an all an tis is kinda funny. But, I thank tat's enough fer now."

Gambit looked at her. He knew his hold on Rogue would end soon, but by the hands of Logan. That was purely ironic. Soon they were fighting again but it ended with Logan kicking him in the face walking out her door leaving her with an unconscious boyfriend and half a room.

_Well I felt real bad at first ,but then I decided while he was out I would hav a little fun wit te girls shopping (for food) an decorating te mansion fer te holiday. Plus I got ta show Kurt how ta make caramel apples an he loved em. An later tat day Veronica went out before I came back ta my awake boyfriend as myself. He was mad … at Logan. I knew from tat evil glint in his eyes tat he was thinkin revenge. I jus hope tat Gambit learned his lesson but judging by te way he kept askin me ta kiss em I don't thank so. _

_An get tis. I kissed em taday an he aint pass out. SO we did it again. It lasted bout two minutes. Two glorious minutes then I went back ta disliking him an he went back ta smiling at me. I sour relationship always gonna be like tis?_


	23. Chapter 23

**The**_** Revenge**_** of the Swamp Rat **

_Mansion, _

_Most yall thank I'm stupid ta exact revenge on monsieur claws. But I would like ta kindly give yall te middle finger. I would much rather beat em up since te only reason he won last time was by sneaking up on me. Instead I'ma hit 'em where it hurts. _

_They say all's fair in love an war an some battles are won without a need ta fight. So I'm just gonna use Rogue ta get wat I want. And when I want sometin I get it. I do recall sometin bout Kitty promising Rogue tat I bought a gift fer 'er… _

**Around A Christmas tree **

**(Yes time has elapsed) **

"Guess what Rogue!" Logan smiled sipping some spiked eggnog.

"Wat Logan? Ya aint need ta buy me anything ya know tat."

"I know but I recall breaking the last gift I got you."

"Wat gift was tat?"

"The X-Van I brought you for your birthday."

Her eyes widened as horrid memories flashed across her mind of that cursed van. The only good one being the last time she spent in there with Gambit.

"What's with that look Rogue? Besides I got you a brand new one just like the old one."

"Jus like te old one."

"Down to the last timing belt."

Rogue wasn't one for crying but she felt her eyes grow heavier and her face turn red. Gambit placed a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Oh like Logan she was like so happy to like get a new one. I mean like Jean you remember how fast it went?" Kitty giggled in sarcasm.

"Yes I remember Kitty. Her van was moving so fast in fact that I couldn't tell if my hair was blowing in the wind or not."

"Be nice Jean." Scott elbowed his girlfriend. Rogue glared at them keeping her tears in bay. Then Gambit decided now was time to exact his revenge.

"Hey guys how bout we all go outside an take a look at te van. I believe santa put some new snow chains on te tires."

Logan had forgotten to mention that so naturally they all had to go outside and take a look at it. Once she saw it again she knew she was going to lose it if they didn't return inside soon. Sure the snow chains were nice and shiny but she couldn't help but notice the new addition to the garage. There was some sort of vehicle being covered by a huge tarp.

"See Rogue the snow doesn't stand a chance against you're van."

"Yeah yeah yeah wat's tat under the tarp?"

"That wasn't there last night." Logan said scratching his head looking at the others who all looked equally bewildered.

"Like can I like take a look Logan?" Kitty asked. Logan nodded to her. What was the harm in moving a tarp. Maybe the Professor had bought another throwback English car.

"Wow like whose car is this!" Kitty asked. Underneath the tarp was a forest green 1965 convertible top Ford Mustang. Everyone was admiring it when Kurt pulled an envelope out of the center console.

"It is for vyou Rogue." Kurt said handing her the envelope.

Inside was a card that read:

_**Anna, **_

_**I'd like ta tell ya tis in person, but I thank you'd hit me first so I wrote it down. Besides te obvious fact tat I love ya I wanted ta tell ya tat yer te first girl tat I actually loved more than myself an I want us ta have a long future tagether. Take tis gift as a show of good faith **_

_**-mon amour **_

Rogue gently started to cry before she threw the card behind her and jumped into Gambit's arms. Logan picked up the card rolling his eyes. A few pretty words and girls start to bawl on their selves. Jean levitated the card away so that the rest of them could read it.

"Aww I lov ya too. Remind me I said tat an I'll kill ya." She giggled at him.

"So does tat mean ya like te card?"

"I lov it an is tat my card."

"Oui."

"Thanks Rems who wants tat crappy van when I got tis! I cant wait ta drive it when the snow's gone!"

**Gambit's Diary **

_When she tol me she loved me I felt like I was floatin. Well I wasn't floatin … I felt lighter in all te right ways. At tat moment I had forgotten my plans fer revenge. Wit Rogue smiling like tat who needs revenge anyway? I wish she'd look at me like tat more often. She ran ta te car an sat in it ,but she was starin at me most of te time. I thank I was actually blushin an I do-not-blush. I make girls blush an Rogue got me. _

_It aint right tat a femme can make me so crazy. Later tat night she woke me up with a steamy kiss. We got it up ta ten minutes now. So yeah it was steamy … very steamy. _

**Rogue's Diary **

It took me faever ta leave Remy's room. I felt like I loved him taday an maybe I do. Tomorrow however I feel thangs jus cant go back ta normal between us exactly. Like come on he just bought me a mustang an all I can thank bout is tat stupidly adorable 99 cent Bhallmark card tat he got me.

Wat's wrong wit me?

(notin) – :]

_**Oh an by te way if I did still care about revenge it was doux (sweet)**_

_**-Remy L.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Coming Clean **

Rogue and Kitty spent their morning in the cold throwing snowballs at each other before taking a break and going inside to get some hot cocoa. After Kitty overloaded hers with marshmallows and Rouge's dash of cinnamon they decided to enjoy their drinks outside in the gazebo.

"So like umm Rogue can I like confide in you?"

"Course Kitty."

"Well Pete and I have been getting really close and like I want you to know from me that I am so like not a lesbo and I like am so totally not into you so like I'm happy we're best friends but I like don't want you to like think I'm only friends with oi to like get in your pants or something …"

"Take a breath Kit, I know I know we were jus messin wit ya is all. Pete must had been on something to even think ya were interested in me."

"Yeah like that's what I told him. But since we've been spending time together I like think he's the one!"

"Ya only met te man eight months ago Kit. I don't thank tat qualifies as marriage material yet."

"Oh like come on Rogue where is your since of like romance! We could be like lovers who were like destined to meet, you know love at like first sight."

"Thank wat ya want Kit."

"Fine, I will!"

Rogue noticed her friend had stopped drinking and her face turn beet red.

"Umm Rogue can I like talk to you like about something personal?"

"Sure Kitty."

Kitty sat her drink on the rail and sat closer to Rogue.

"Like I love Pete and I like realize he may not like be the one ,but I'm like still a woman you know. I like want our relationship to be more like physical. Like I'm not saying we have to like go all the way jus like I'm tired of just holding hands and like getting kissed on my like forehead. At first I thought it was romantic, but like I want more now."

"Notin wrong wih wanting more Kit."

"Yeah I know but like I want him to initiate."

"Kitty ya cant wait yer whole life fer someone ta start things. Take charge, I'm sure Pete is willing to do anything ya want."

"Easy for you to say!"

"An it was easy for me ta do."

'Wait … you and him like you know!"

"Calm down Kitty. We aint do all of tat!"

"So like what did you do? Wait is this what was talking about?"

"Yes, an I'll tell ya but ya must promise ta never tell anyone ever. Especially Logan." She said giving Kitty an evil look that conveyed she would die if someone were to find out.

"I swear Rogue that I like want tell anybody!"

"You better not Kitty an I know how much ya like ta gossip so watch yerself or te only thang you'll be watchin is te back of ya eyelids ya here!"

"Like I got it Rogue no need to threaten me."

"Fine then." Rogue quickly scanned the windows of the mansion facing them and their surroundings before launching into the story about her getting rid of her van and how she did it. By the end of the story Kitty was shocked. 110% shocked. How could Rogue the no-touchie girl have a sexual encounter before her?

"There's te story ya member wat I told ya?"

"Of course Rogue so how did it like feel when he touched you like that? More importantly how did it feel when you two were like you know moving indecently against each other?"

"Well when we did tat it felt good. Like really good, it was way bettah than passin a history test or chocolate. It was like an overpowerin since of pleasure. It felt good in all te wrong ways. Course though I aint touched 'em since."

"If you like liked it so much then like why not?"

"There aint no point to it. We can never really do it wit each other. Why do it again? It'll only be a reminder ta what I can never have."

"Oh. Well I think the most I touched Pete was like the other day in his room and he was asleep so I like decided to touch his firm behind. It felt like so tight and hard. Like I punched it and he didn't like feel a thing. Oh and like don't tell him I did that."

"I want say anythang."

"Good."

The girls went back inside after finishing their cocoa.

**Pete and Gambit **

The guys were both working in the weight room on what to do for their next DR session.

"Gambit vyou know a thing or two about women yes?"

"Has Kitty been mean to ya again?" Gambit teased.

"No … I just do not understand your country's woman and the customs pertaining to him. I vwant to kiss her. Normally I would ask her father's consent, but I am not sure how things work here."

"Pete ya in America. Te lan of te free. An woman here like it when a man kisses 'em. Jus try it once an see if she pushes ya away."

"And vwhat if she does?"

"Try again tat's wat I do."

"I do not mean to offend comrade, but I do not understand vyour relationship vwith Rogue. I do not think no one does?"

"Rogue an I kinda hav an off an on relationship. Ya see we tagether, but we aint like a car missin a door. Sure we care bout each other, but our relationship is kind of an without strings attached one. I could leave one day an never come back an Rogue can do te same."

"I'm afraid that I am still lost?"

"Rogue an I aint got it like you an Kit. You can do anything wit Kitty while all I can do is get a ten second kiss. Sure we been workin on tat, but tat's all I might ever have. What if I want a family? Rogue knows tat tat'll be hard fer us ta accomplish."

"Gambit how dare you hold that against Rogue! That's not her fault!"

"I know it's not 'er fault Pete. I love 'er but I hav needs. Yer still young. Mags took ya from yer parents home. I'm a grown man an I was jus bout raised te same on lose woman as I was ta be a tief."

"Rogue is not a lose woman!"

"I know tat Pete! When me an Rogue were avoiding each other fer tat one month it hurt like hell. I wanta be wit 'er no matter wat."

"Vwhy is vyour problem always about sex? Have some dignity comrade. I mean vyou could always …"

"Don't ya dare suggest I use my hands Pete!"

"Gambit do not be mean to Kitty's best friend!"

"Look tat is wat I'm tryin ta tell ya. Fer te las thirty or so days I been avoidin other girls. Going legit is hard. I figure if Rogue can go 'er whole life witout touchin someone than I can too."

"Oh so that is vwhy you are so emotional today?" Pete chuckled.

"Tat aint funny!"

"Vyes it is. Oh don't tell me you have the ring of innocence on."

"I said tat aint funny!"

"So how are vyou handling vyour pent up lust then? Fighting Logan, chasing Rogue, or reading those magazines of porn!"

"One more sly remark an you'll die."

Pete tried not to laugh again, but it was hard.

"You'll see someday Pete tat lot's of relationships are sexual. Rogue an I relationship don't work like te rest of yalls. We fell in love wit each other an sure I am madly attractive an so is my girl, but we learnt ta see past all tat. We actually like being wit each other intellectual wise so when we get old hopefully she aint tryin ta kill me anymore.

Like look at you fer instance. Ya want ta go an kiss te girl wit all those teenage hormones an all an ya probably thought bout more an I know there are some things bout te femme tat ya don like. Your relationship wit 'er is still young. Ya don really know wat ya want an if it'll work out or even if ya want it ta work out. But I know wat I want an I'm going after it like I always do when I want sometin."

"Vyou almost sounded important there Gambit you must be really deprived. I'll go and tell Rogue that vyou are desperate for her. Oh Rogue…"

"Tat's it!"

Logan had listened in the whole time that the guys were talking and then fighting.

**Entries **

Dec 31'

_Looks like Gumbo is getting serious about Rogue more so than I thought if he stopped messing around. I need to do something about this but what? _

Like Dear Diary,

_Rogue told me some very interesting things today! I am like so surprised. Looks like she's a little bit more 'active' then I thought she was! It so sucks that I like cant tell anybody. I had to promise her didn't I :{ _

Like Dear Diary,

_I just had to like tell someone so I told Kurt and can you like believe he threatened me to not talk anymore. He told me that he like shouldn't of even known in the first place. So like now what should I do diary? Any suggestions … _

…**.xxXXXxx…. **

**Wow Kitty kept that secret long (sarcasm) so tell me what yall think? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Crushed **

**: **

**Valentine's Day **

Like Dear Diary,

_My birthday is on Valentine's Day and I was like planning on Pete and I having a good time, but lately he has like always been around Rogue. I mean it's not like she stopped seeing Gambit or anything ,but it's like the other day I like saw them secretly meeting outside and like Pete gave her a package. And I like thought after Rogue and I like had our talk that she understood how much I love Pete and like you know what I'm like going to deal with this! _

**Rogue and Pete's Secret Meeting **

"So did ya get it?"

"Vyes, I think that she'll like it."

"Yeah ya know how Kitty gets bout tis romantic stuff."

"Vyou know that Gambit is planning to do something for you as well."

"Damn."

"Hahaha, now vwat color are vyou going to wrap it in?"

"Pink what else. So do ya want me ta put te locket in er room before or after ya take er out on yall date?"

"Before please oh and do attach this card for me."

"Alright I got it."

"Thanks for vyour help comrade."

"Tat's wat best friends are for."

"Kitty is lucky to have vyou. I have Gambit and I am not sure how vwell that will work out."

**February the 12**

"Like thanks guys for joining me in an outside picnic and I'm sure that we will like all have a good time and like we won't forget this day anytime soon and like my birthday is in two days so like don't be shy about it. Thanks!" Kitty smiled, she planned on revealing Rogue's secret to all the Xmen residents outside the mansion at the picnic she planned and before you ask no she didn't cook the food.

Rogue noticed that Kitty was acting strangely around her all day so she went to see what was wrong hopping that Kitty didn't know about the gift Pete got her.

"Hey Kit are ya alright?"

"No!" Kitty said far too loudly.

"Wats wrong then?"

"I like thought we were friends Rogue!"

"Te las time I checked we are."

"Like I know about you and Pete."

"How'd ya find tat out?" Rogue couldn't believe Kitty knew about the gift Pete got her.

"Like I saw you two together!"

"Tagether?"

"That night outside the mansion …"

"Yeah we were tagether, but we were jus …"

"I know what you two were doing you whore!"

"Excuse me!" Rogue leered at her.

"It is not like that Katya." Colossus interjected. Gambit ran to Rogue's side. He knew her temper was very short and Kitty was pushing it. The rest of the occupants had quieted and were listening to the girls arguing.

"Hey 20 on Kitty winning." Bobby whispered to Tabatha.

"I raise you 50 on Rogue."

"Deal."

"Now now half pint I think that's enough." Logan interjected.

"I am like so glad you stepped up Logan!"

"Don't do it Kitty."

"Do what Rogue? Tell everyone your secret?"

"What secret?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"I am like so glad you asked Logan. Did you know that Rogue actually hated that van you got her? In fact she hated it so much she kept trying to bribe all of us into helping her get rid of it."

"Is this true Rogue?" he asked her noticing all the guilty looks amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, it's true."

"And Logan did you like know that when you like caught Gambit and Rogue in the van that Rogue initiated it so that you would be the one to get rid of her van for her and Gambit would take the fall. Like could you believe Gambit actually was innocent for once !"

"What happened in the van?" Bobby couldn't help but ask.

"Only some really sensual, sexual, R rated stuff. Logan knew but just didn't won't Rogue to get kicked out. But how do you feel now Logan that you know she used you just to get what she wanted? I thought she at least cared about you like family!"

Rogue was quaking in anger. Logan was really crushed. Why didn't she just say she didn't like it? How come Gambit didn't tell the truth? The rest of the occupants were silent.

"I asked ya Kit not ta say anythang!"

"Well next time you'll think about taking someone else's man!" Kitty pointed an accusing finger at her as Rogue reached into her pocket and threw something at her. Kitty bent down and picked up the gold locket with a pink heart on the end of it. It was beautiful.

"Are ya happy now ya stupid bitch, Pete an I was meetin in secret ta buy ya tis nice birthday gift fer yall secret date this Friday. Maybe ya shoulda got ya facts straight before ya went all crazy in front of everyone."

"Rogue I'm sorry …"

"I don want ta hear it! Ya set this whole thang up ta tell everyone my business, if ya were really my friend ya would had discussed tis wit me at first. Instead ya jus had ta get all worked up fer notin!"

"I like didn't know…"

"I like didn't blah blah blah … oh go ta hell Kitty!"

"Rogue apologize!" Logan had refound his voice. Rogue turned around slowly to face him. Behind her Gambit was giving 'don't do it' signs to Logan.

"No I aint gonna apologize ta her! But I will say tat I'm sorry Logan. I knew if I told ya I hated it it woulda hurt ya feelings, but te truth is how could ya expect me ta like it? If I gave ya a car tat goes 10mph on te highway ya wouldn't be happy 'bout it either."

"But like Rogue you did kind of go overboard."

"No one was talkin to ya."

"That's it!" Kitty got upset and smacked Rogue across the face. The sound echoed across the huge lawn.

Rogue glared at Kitty violently before swinging out. Rogue knew Kitty could phase. That was the point. Kitty always gets tiered quickly. Finally one of Rogue's punches made contact with Kitty's nose. The crack and spit and blood that came from her face as the blow landed definitely got the kids interested.

Kitty fell to the ground in pain and Rogue went with her. The first punch once again hit her nose, the second hit her lip, and the third her left eye. Kitty was unconscious after the first heavy blow and after the third Gambit had finally managed to pull Rogue off still holding some of her brown hair between her fingers.

Logan cut Kitty lose, picked her up, and walked past Rogue with a look of utter disgust on his face. Bobby was handing over the money. The Professor was obviously not happy. Scott and Jean in their near twenty years with the Professor had never seen him so angry.

"Rogue …"

"I know Remy I got carried away."

"Ya did but …"

"But?"

"In a way tat was kind of a turn on."

"Is that all ya think about?"

"It's what you think about!" Logan yelled at her with his back turned as he opened the doors and took Kitty to the hospital wing.

"Tat's not helping Logan!" Gambit yelled back at him.

"It'll be ok Cherie, ya family always looks out fer ya."

"I'm not so sure tis time Rems."

**Professors Office **

A recently awoken Kitty and an angry Rogue sat in front of the Professor.

"In light of recent events Kitty three weeks punishment and Rogue five."

"Wat tat aint fair!" Rogue shouted.

"Well it's like not fair that you hurt me!" Kitty countered.

"Well excuse me Kitty. When I told ya tat I recall sayin sometin bout ya gonna regret it if ya told someone an ya told everyone!"

"Everyone deserved to know!" Kitty shot back.

"An who died round here an made you King!"

"That's enough Rogue." Logan told her. She couldn't believe that Logan would completely turn his back on her because she lied to him once in their time together. And Kitty had used up all her patience outside leaving Rogue more than willing to speak her mind.

"Oh now yer on Kit's side cause I hated tat van."

"I'm not on anyone's side." Logan told her gently.

"Ya know Logan … lying doesn't suit ya."

"Rogue that is enough." The Professor stopped them.

"Fine then, so why my punishment longer than Kit's?"

"Rogue this is a school and certain behaviors are intolerable. You should be thankful that I have not expelled you."

"Oh cut te crap ya probably already knew wit ya telepathic supah brain powers. Te only reason ya aint kicked me out was cause it would hurt Logan's feelings, but since Logan don't seem ta mind me leavin now …"

"Watch your mouth Rogue!" Logan warned her again.

"Rogue like are you crazy? You don't like just go and talk to him like that!" Kitty agreed pointing at the Professor.

"Hmpf." Was Rogue's only response.

"You both should know better than that. Kitty if you have relationship problems in the future then I suggests you work them out with Pitor before you accuse someone. And Rogue your behavior today was quite atrocious."

"Charles if I may?" Storm asked before talking, "The current situation should only apply to today's events. Not the one's that occurred in the past. Also I do hope that you're taking into account that Kitty provoked Rogue."

"Any other student would get the same punishment." The Professor reminded her.

"And may I once again reiterate Kitty provoked Rogue, the once Brotherhood and raised by Mystique member. It is like a mouse trying to wrestle a hawk. Kitty knew that it wouldn't work out. And to Rogue's other actions you are being slightly judgmental. If you are going to punish her than punish Logan and I we both know that we have had plenty of time in each other's bed rooms."

"But Storm, we are adults!" Logan noted not at all happy she told the Professor that.

"But we all live under the same roof…" Storm countered.

"That still doesn't mean …" Logan started.

"Logan may I speak frankly," Storm asked not really waiting for a response, "The only reason you are so hurt is because she did that with Gambit, if it were someone else like … Pete for instance you would not be so angry now."

"Grr!"

The Professor calmed the elder two before continuing on, "Rogue you cannot just injure another member of the team because you were angry. And if you wanted to simply subdue her then maybe you should had simply touched her."

"Like yeah Rogue!" Kitty agreed.

"I don wan my hands nowhere near 'er flesh!" Rogue said meeting Kitty's eyes.

"My flesh is far more pure than yours!" Kitty whined.

"Tat aint wat Lance told me!" Rogue replied rolling her eyes.

"I like so totally hate you now Rogue!"

"I second tat!"

"Girls get along or else." Logan interjected.

"Or else wat?" Rogue challenged.

"That's it Stripes your off the team."

"Wat ya cant do tat!"

"Watch me!"

"Jus cause I don like Kitty don mean I'm gonna treat 'er bad when we go on missions!"

"Like I wouldn't believe her. Like you all saw how bad her temper was today!"

"Well ya know Kit sometin bout betrayal jus doesn't set right wit me!"

"Oh not the 'Mystique was mean to me again' story!"

"Oh not te, 'Look at my innocent face how can ya accuse me' routine!"

"I am not trying to trick them!"

"Come on Kit ya been holdin ya face fer te las ten minutes an if I have ta see ya wit tat Elizabeth Swan 'oh te heat' look on ya face again I'm gonna puke!"

Then there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Come in." the Professor spoke aloud. Inside both Scott and Jean came in.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked them.

"We just want a quick word Logan." Scott answered pulling Jean closer to him.

"Fine you got ten seconds." Logan said motioning for them to start.

"Professor," Jean started, "We were listening the whole time and we were thinking the easiest solution would be to give them an equal punishment length. We completely understand that both of their actions were uncalled for but the rest of us would rather not have a divided house, if you understand my meaning."

"Also Professor," Scott started, "You told me that the difference between being a boy and being a man was the decisions you make in life. You also told me that someday you want me to take over for you and well I think that both you and Logan are emotionally compromised."

"Emotionally compromised?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, you see Logan is way too close to the issue to be an official judge on the matter. In your case, and I don't mean any respect by it, I believe that you feel challenged. Like you know when people question your authority. By these two misbehaving you are left to make a critical decision. If you punish them lightly others may do the same thing they did and if you punish them harshly then you'll lose the respect of your students. In either case I agree with Jean, make it two months for the pair and give them both equally grueling tasks. Don't take either of them off the team. They are both critical and we still are family granted a strange one, but a family none the less." Scott finished.

"I understand what you are trying to say Scott, but you don't have my years of experience. My verdict still stands and yes Rogue you are still off the team and I don't want either of you around your boyfriends Logan will make sure of that."

**Two weeks later **

_Hey it's me again, _

_Logan's been a real bastard lately. He doesn't even patrol Kitty and her whole first week in bed he made me tend to her an make sure she was ok. Tat is some b.s. Kitty doesn't deserves ta get treated better than I do! She played wit fire an got burnt. Tat happens sometimes. An Logan even let's Kitty train, I'm 100% forbidden from entering the danger room and he scraped te car Remy bought me. Speaking of him he's in te med bay again. He refuses ta let Logan be mean ta me an so he keeps comin round and Logan keeps hurtin him. Te boy'll lose a limb or two if I don do sometin soon. _

_An can ya believe tat Logan swept my room an took out te tv, my music, my I-Pod, an any other source of entertainment. I can't even use my laptop unless I have a slip from te teacher sayin tat I'll need it fer my project! Then at school he always picks me up and drops me off. Sometimes he tries ta talk ta me. I aint stupid. I know I hurt his feelings an he shouldn't had fount out te way he did. But he aint gotta get back at me tis way. _

_Then if he see's me havin any free time he drags me ta te jet ta clean it even if I jus left te damn thang an las Tuesday we walked right pass Kitty talkin ta Pete. Te only positive thang bout tat is tat Pete was so upset wit 'er behavior tat he dumped 'er. _

_-Rogue _

**Graduation **

Since even after her punishment was officially over Logan had still been up her butt and refused to put her back on the team, thus she made valedictorian, "Thank ya very much fer te award even though I know ya aint want ta give it ta me. I jus wanted ta say tat when we all go out inta te world tat we remember all te experiences tat bought us here wither they be good or bad and apply them ta te real world 'cause now's te time ta make our own path an stand on our own two feet. But tat doesn't mean we can't get help every once in a while. I wouldn't be here taday if it weren't fer a sweet blind lady down south named Destiny an my … mother Irene, my brotah Kurt, my friends, and Remy. So wit tat said I'd like ta present te class of 2010!"

Everyone threw up their caps as Rogue walked off the stage. Kurt was so happy he got mentioned and surprised that she mentioned Mystique. Although unbeknownst to her both Destiny and she were present.

"Congratulations Anna." Gambit told her before reaching into a hug.

"Back off Gumbo," Logan growled, "And you did good kid."

"Thanks Remy." Rogue chose to ignore Logan.

"Congrats Rogue." Kitty said a safe distance away. They were finally back on speaking terms, but they have nowhere near reconciled with each other.

Rogue muttered a thank you to her when she noticed Wanda plus the rest of the Acolytes present.

"I got you a gift Rogue! Open it!" Wanda chanted flinging herself at Rogue.

"Te new Poison Ivy CD ye rte best!" she thanked Wanda as Logan ripped it from her hands.

"No music kid, remember?" Logan simply stated. Before Rogue could give him a rather rude response Magneto spoke up.

"I have noticed young one that your … talents are going to waste sitting at home doing nothing in the mansion. Why not join me? If you like I'll make you team leader. You will never have to worry about this humiliation (he pointed to Logan) ever again."

"Gee ya offer almost sounds temptin, but I got my own plans."

"Your own plans?" Logan asked.

"I'm movin out, are ya comin Swamp rat?"

"Oui."

…xxxXXxxx…

Wow a lot happened in this chapter! Please read and review thanks :}


	26. Chapter 26

**Entries **

**Guten tog,**

_I miss my sister and she hasn't even left vyet! I try and try. Kitty and Rogue vwere best of friends so I try to get them back together. Then I try and try to get Logan and her back together. Vwhy doesn't anyone see as long as there is chaos vwe all cannot live in peace! It is so hard to do zhe right thing sometimes. But maybe a little time avway vwill do them some good yes? _

.

**June5'**

_Rogue says that she's leaving and she's bringing Gumbo with her! Ok I'll admit I was crushed to find out all in the same day that Rogue didn't like my van and went that far to get rid of it and the fact that she'd tell even Kitty before she told me was devastating, not to mention that knockout punch was the icing on the cake for me and I snapped. _

_I guess after a while I wanted Rogue to feel as miserable as she made me. Not a day goes by that I don't regret those actions since Rogue decided to leave. I didn't think she'd actually just take off on me but she appears to be serious. I have given everything I took from her back, I even let her and him have some alone time together and I gave the van to Forge, he seemed to like it. _

_And I cooked breakfast for everyone, namely Rogue. She ate as much as she normally does. So what it seems hypocritical of me to be nice because she's leaving me but damn it all I love her like she was my own flesh and blood and I wont her to stay. Is that so wrong? _

_Well at least I got till the 30__th__ cause that's when their leaving … _

.

**Dear Diary, **

_I have stopped my epic quest for Scott to be at home with the Professor. Lately I felt that he needs me more than he's letting on. I think however that he wished that he would had listened to Scott. He was not thinking clearly and I can see the strain on his face. _

_Rogue says she's leaving and I'll admit I kind of don't want her to go. It's not like she's college leaving, I think she's forever leaving and that's kind of scary. I'll admit when I first saw her country bum I would had never even thought to make her my friend, but I want her to stay. However, I haven't told her that. I mean I told her that it would be nice if she stayed , but I didn't tell her how much I wanted her to stay… _

_._

_. _

Wanda pulled out her black page diary that she wrote in with a thin tipped silver metallic sharpie pen. Normally she would start her entries with a drawing of either her brother or her father getting hung or decapitated, but today all she could thing of drawing was a castrated Logan. Wanda never titles her entries because well why must you title everything? Have you ever wondered how the world would be without titles? She did and that's why she refuses to title her works.

.

**(Wanda's Untitled Entry) **

_I am going to kill Logan. Rogue is my best friend around these parts and he just has to go and treat her like that. And who the hell did he think he was, ripping my gift for her from her hands? Last time I checked it was her graduation and not his. I didn't wait in a line since four that morning to get that CD for nothing! Grr. What is it with men? _

_Men are always so egotistical and when things don't go their way they have to show their ass, just like the other day on tv. A man is going through some troubles in his life and even I understand that life isn't perfect, but just because he was having a hard time does not mean set your house on fire with you AND your family in it. I mean what the hell. If you want to die that's your problem, don't push it on no one else. Fathers these days … _

_Anyway umm where was I? Oh yeah … except in this case Logan doesn't have anyone to keep him in check. I tried to tell Rogue to be mean to him but she's all 'I hurt 'em enough'. Bullshit! If she hurt him enough he wouldn't even think to be cruel to her. _

_Like for instance the weeks or so before her graduation Rogue had, can you believe, visiting hours. I could only see Rogue two hours a day every other day and then he'd like screen me for music and stuff to take away before I got to her room. Oh and how mad I was then. Poor Johnnie for having to deal with me after one of my tantrums. I think I've destroyed the Brotherhood house at least six times by now. _

.

Magneto pulled out his simple leather and metal backed diary and flipped to a vacant page. Magneto unlike everyone else seems to have a thing for numbers and that's how he titles his entries. He writes them with a thick, jagged grey pen made mostly of metal with his powers as he circles his desk.

**18,250 M's **

_Rogue has declined my offer. I was sure by now that she'd see things my way. Maybe she needs a bit of persuading. Charles always has to sink his shapely teeth into my perspective students. Mystique was going to bring the girl to me when she came of age, but she messed up and now Xavier has her. _

_Honestly, I don't understand why I keep her around except for pleasuring myself and even that is getting old to me. Not to say that I don't value her sleuthing skills and shape shifting powers any less, but as of late I feel that she is causing more problems than solving them. _

_Maybe I could use Rogue to get rid of Mystique. Yes that is what I'll do! I'll have Mystique apprehend Gambit, my Acolyte weither he realizes that or not he is still mine, then have Rogue go after him. However, I will send the beautiful Psylock and Polaris out there to cause a disturbance. _

_As a matter of fact I'll send them to Manhattan a certain, pesky super hero woman resides there. First, I'll tell Mystique to bring him to a certain place. She will do that and once she gets there the place will already be damaged thanks to the other girls. Damaged meaning dead people, broken buildings, etc. Mystique will realize it's a trap far to late. Then Ms. Marvel will arrive on the scene. She will attack Mystique on sight since I have heard there is bad blood between the two. Note to make sure to have the girls leave BEFORE Marvel arrives. And when Rogue see's that Marvel has killed her mother she will freak. Her mind will be at a delicate state and then she'll join me and Gambit will follow her. Perfect! _

.

**Like Dear Diary, **

_I don't want Rogue to go. I realize that I was wrong. Ok I like completely like F'd up. I talked to Rogue about it for a little while and well she's still very hostile with me which I so totally understand. It's just like so hard to like try and like fix things when Rogue is being so difficult and like you can't get mad at her because it's like so totally my fault. _

_Ohh and Pete is still not speaking to me. Every day I like stare at that locket. Pete told me the Kitty he saw that day was not the one he fell in love with and like practically walked out of my life. I just like don't know what to like do. I mean Kurt still talks to me ,but he never misses a chance ta like tell me how disappointed he is in me and like Scott's like the new team leader and he looks at me with that 'I'm ashamed of you' look on his face. _

_And that's not to mention Logan started to like avoid me like I had H1N1 or something? I jus like want everything to like be the way it was. I mean I screwed up and I like don't know how to fix it. I called my mom and like she said if our friendship is meant to be then time will like let it happen and I'm sick of waiting on time! I want everyone to be happy again. Why did I just have to go and ruin everything over some stupid guy cries _

.

**Lilandra, **

_My son, Scott, was right. I was being judgmental. I was harder on Rogue because of the beating she gave Kitty and not because of the overall situation. Then I made the mistake of letting Logan police the two, it was comparable to setting a hungry fox loose on an unsuspecting chick. _

_I was to late to stop my mistake. The first week after I was just mad and reclused myself to deal with my temper. The second week I emerged from my room a happier man. But what I saw saddened my heart. Logan, for starters, was not even watching Kitty. She was constantly following Pitor like a helpless pup. But he wasn't just punishing Rogue, he was torturing her. _

_I scanned his mind and found only hate fueled by betrayal which is a feeling I so far only came across in two heads : Magneto's and Rogue's. So I attempted to stop him. I tried to reason with him but he would not listen. I officially shortened Rogue's punishment to Kitty's length and Logan still refused to listen to me. Like the beast he was named after her turned wild. Every chance he got to make the girl's life hell he took. _

_So since I couldn't stop Logan I had went to Rogue. I apologized to her. Told her how wrong I was for both treating her unfairly and involving Logan. I told her that I should have listened with my heart and not my ears, but Rogue shocked me by telling me I was ok. She wasn't mad at me anymore. She told me that if she were me that she'd do the same thing. She apologized for speaking to me in the manor that she did that night in my office. She told me that it is human nature to get angry and she told me to not worry about her. _

_I searched her mind to find that she meant the words she spoke, but it was not hard to miss that even she felt that Logan was mistreating her and now she is leaving. I cant say that I didn't see this coming, but I'm glad that she decided to at least take one person with her. Whilst scanning her mind lately I found that she wanted to run off during the night when everyone was asleep. I do hope however that the two can manage. There are many dangers in the world nowadays … _

.

**Africa, **

_My love for Logan has turned from the lush of your rain season to the dry peaks of the Sahara desert. I just knew that we, Logan and I, would be together. I had dreamt it many times in fact, but now that is all over. We used to mate at least thrice a week, but now he decides that his nights are better spent waiting outside Rogue's window to see if she'll try and make a run for it. He feels that his days are better spent watching her clean the hanger with a toothbrush or waiting outside the school building just in case it's an early dismissal. _

_I have told him once that he had to acknowledge the fact that the girl was not his father. So what she had lied to him? Even the Goddess knows that every child will lie to their parents at some point in their lives. I am glad that Charles has patched things up with the girl. But Logan is a different story. _

_I remember I used to ask Rogue for help late in her evenings with my plants. Up there I would let her watch tv on silent as to not be heard by Logan and sometimes I would tell her stories of your vast lands. Then of course Logan found out deeming her worthy of another two weeks of punishment. It tickled me how happy she looked just to watch something on TV. The girl even appreciated infomercials. _

_It is strange my dear Africa how causing pain to one girl can affect so many others lives … _

.

Pyro had suffered everything from collapsing roofs to being bound in copper pipe ever since his girlfriend found out about Rogue's little punishment. So he ran to their old base to write about it in his diary. At first one would mistake the book as a hard covered Australian to English everyday Terms book. But if one were to look inside, they would see that the book is hollow and inside of that would be a smaller blue book that served as his diary.

It was funny to Pyro that at one time he loved nothing more than swimming in the oceans and hunting for exotic fish at sea. As a matter of fact he hated fire. His great grandfather was burned to death because as an old man he knocked a candle over in his living room and didn't notice. He went to sleep as his house burned with him in it. Then there was that lightning storme that lead to a big fire in his home town as a child.

When Pyro realized he could bend fire he was crestfallen, but it was easily fixed by sending a swarm of fire at the boys who used to bully him at school. After that he fell in love with fire, became transfixed with it, obsessed if you will. With that in mind he began to write in his diary.

.

**Fire, **

_Wanda's at it again. I think next time she's going to do more than wrinkle my uniform and drop a house on me! I talked to Gambit and he says he's 'workin on it' while I'm getting beat to a pulp. I never know when I open the door if she's in a good or bad mood. If I didn't love the girl more than I love you I would had given up a long time ago. Ha, love can burn more than fire! _

_._

**June 15****th**

Gambit slept peacefully curled in the soft sheets and blankets when he felt someone grabbing his arm. With quick reflexes he reached up to hit whoever dared to attack him when his guard was down.

"It's me."

"Rogue? I must be dreamin." He muttered to himself. Rogue has never once came to him at any indecent hour before.

"Ya aint dreamin now get up."

Gambit gave her a once over. In his dreams when he came to her she was wearing nothing. Slightly upset that it wasn't a dream he sat up.

"Wat ya wan' Roguey?"

"It's time ta go."

"Why now?"

"Logan jus left ta get a drink at te bar an I don wanna cause a scene. I already got everything packed."

"Everythang meaning …"

"Oh te necessary stuff. Clothes, soap, deodorant, lotion, money, school awards, and a toothbrush."

"Tat's it?"

"Well I got a small mouthwash as well … an my mamma's pearls …"

"Fine let me pack sometin then."

"Already did."

He looked towards the door to see his suitcase had already been packed. He didn't have much anyway.

"Alright lets go."

"Get dressed an I'll meet ya in te car." Rogue told him as she pulled on her overweight backpack and headed to Gambit's car. The car was at the front of the garage just where he left it. She quickly gave it a check to see if it were sabotaged in any way. Deciding that it was fine she placed her backpack in the back seat when she noticed a shadow moving across the adjacent window.

Readying for a fight she turn around and jumped at the mysterious assailant.

"Vrogue it is me!" Kurt squeaked.

"Shh ya shouldn be out here."

"Not even to say goodbye to my favorite sister?" Kurt asked using his best puppy eyed expression.

"Alright ya can say goodbye an I aint gonna be gone faever. We'll see each other again."

"I know …" Kurt whimpered hugging her with tears in his eyes.

"How ya know tat I was gonna leave early?"

"Because sister I know vyou and I know tat vyou vwouldn't vwant everyone crying over your shoulder zhe day vyou leave," he said backing away slightly before continuing, "And I also know tat although vyou are mad at Logan it is still going to be hard to leave him for vyou."

"No it aint." She got defensive.

"Ok tat iz enough of zhe tears get out of here before I report vyou to Warden Logan." Kurt joked.

"Oh please mistah, don tell on little ole me." Rogue grined at him.

"I vwant if vyou hurry up. Gambit is probably vwaiting oh and I made vyou tis scrap book. See vyou later Rogue."

Rogue glanced at the cute little scrap book he made her and looked up ready to thank him,but he was gone.

"Ready ta go Roguey?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

Hi again! I hope yall liked all the entries. If you are confused they go in order of : Kurt, Logan, Jean, Wanda, Magneto, Kitty, Charles, Storm, Pyro

Well looks like their hitin' the road!

**Ok so like I was thinking about them moving to one of these places: ****Vote for me please**

_**Canada **_

_**Paris **_

_**California **_

_**Italy **_

_**Move in with Gambit's family **_

**:] Thanks for Voting!**


	27. Chapter 27

**En Route**

So far the ride had been a serine one. Light reflected off of Rogue's sunglasses as her feet swundgaimlessly out the window. The gentle music barely filled the open atmosphere between the two as Gambit drove down the quiet road.

"Let's take a break Rems, it's beautiful out."

The car slowed to a hault on the far right side of the road. Rogue jumped out, extending her arms to the sky as Gambit reclined back in the driver's seat.

"We're gonna need gas soon or we'll be pushin te car."

"What do ya mean by 'we'?" she smiled half heartedly. She couldn't be mad today. The sun was high, she was free, and with her most favorite person in the world. There was no one here to look at her as if she were some scary devil worshiper or feared her because she was a mutant. There was no school work, no Logan, and no oppressing responsibilities. Well, except for one, she thought eyeing her reclining companion.

In Rogue's mind she sometimes wondered why she bought him along. At first she thought it was because she knew he would follow her if he left anyway. Her second idea was because he is her boyfriend after all. But, truth be told she just didn't want to be alone anymore. Even before she realized she had her powers she felt nearly invisible, but after she got them they only grew worse as if God was mocking her from above.

And even after she moved into the mansion she felt distant with everyone save for two people. Logan and Kurt made her feel like she belonged and accepted her for who she was without trying to make her conform, make her blend in with everyone else. Then Gambit came into her life with such a suffocating presence that she sometimes often wished she were alone again. But something about him meant more to her in a different way than the other two. He made her feel alive, he took her from dull to vivid by just being next to her and she wanted that. She wanted to be him. Not that she'd tell him that though …

Whilst reminiscing in the woes of her life she just remembered that she never actually told Gambit where they were supposed to go, not that she already made up her mind or anything.

"Rem's where we headed?"

"My place."

"Your place?"

"We goin ta my family home fer a while. I wanted ta … properly intraduce ya. Is tat ok?"

"Sounds like a plan ta me. Where we now?"

"Pennsylvania."

"I've never been ta Pennsylvania before."

"Neither have I."

"Maybe we should stick round fer an extra day or two."

He nodded. Since they were going to stop for gas anyway they ought to as well take in the sights even though he doubted if there was more to see then lush fields, green hills, and mountains.

The next day they went to the Susquehanna and took a ferry ride to look at the picturesque city. After that they took in some old folk art and grabbed a bite to eat at the Firehouse Restaurant and Bar. When they were done eating and Rogue was tired of all Gambit's dirty pole jokes they packed up and got back on the road.

**Logan **

"Where's Rogue Red?"

"She left." Jean stated before going back to her medical books. Logan wasn't expecting her to leave so soon! He had to get her back. In minutes he had started his bike and was about to take off when Storm appeared before him.

"Logan what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Storm? I have to go after her. I'm not ready to let her go yet"

"But you already have Logan! We are all tired of your childish behavior. If Rogue wanted to be with you she would be and she would be here if you didn't run her off the property!"

"I didn't run her off!"

"She is gone because of you Logan or have you forgotten? Accept the consequences of your actions and move on!"

Sighing he turned off his bike to follow Storm back inside the mansion.

"Storm when do you think she'll come back?"

"When she is ready."

"And how long will that take?"

"I do not have all the answers, but with knowing Rogue, I do not expect it to be soon."

She watched as his face fell wondering if the girl was ever going to come back at all. Probably not …

**Charleston, WV **

"Damn we bout out of gas!"

"We wouldn't be out of gas if ya woulda filled up like I told ya to, instead ya had ta stare at tat woman's chest!"

"They were hangin' out. I couldn' help it."

"Grr, how far do ya thank we'll make it?"

"Probably a mile or two."

Rogue resisted the urge to choke him. Time seemed to pass by far to fast when they saw a lit bar coming into view contrasting against the moonless sky. Infront of the building was one lone police car and a hooptie further up.

"Pull 'longside te police car Rems." He did as told barily since the gas in the car was definatlt gone now.

"Now wat?" he asked.

"Ya 'member tat plastic hose ya used in tat beer drinking competition up north at te restauraunt we went ta?"

"Yep."

"Well use it ta siphon gas while I distract te cop." She said pointing at the outline of a man at the bar through the window.

"Wearin tat?"

"Wat's wrong wit wat I got on?" she asked I her classic purple shirt and blue jeans.

"Tat aint sexy."

"Fine then, I'll change inta sometin else." She said heading quietly for the trunk and changing into her leather outfit without the green top and instead of bots, some black high heel shoes. After that she wiped off some of her make up and turned to Gambit.

"Is tis better?" she asked him as he stared her body down intently.

"Did ya say somtin Rogue?"

"Jus get te gas!" she huffed as she walked into an old bar with an even older bartender. On one of the dusty stools sat a man who reminded her of a younger Pierce Bronson with Clark Kent blue eyes.

"Thanks Jeff, I'm about to get out of here."

"Watch yourself out there Luke, wouldn't want to lose my best customer."

Luke, the handsome cop, was about to get up when he saw Rogue and decided to stay and try his luck.

"I've never seen you around these parts before have I ?"

"I can say te same bout you, sugah."

"A southern bell hmm?"

"Georgia peach born an raised."

Gambit was doing as told, but couldn't help but spy on Rogue a little. The old man at the bar looked like he was about to have a heart attack and the guy on the school looked interested … a little too interested for his liking.

"Would you like a drink young lady?" Jeff the bartender asked.

"Are you even old enough to drink miss?" Luke asked.

"Would ya like ta see my identification?" Rogue purred.

"Please." Luke answered more than ready to take some sort of identification from her.

"Oh, I don't have it … on me. It jus … wan' fit … anywhere." She said lightly tracing the outline of her clothes. Gambit glared at Luke tracing her hands with his eyes. Luke easily forgot her identification.

"Oh well but I can assure ya I can hold my liquor."

"What do you want miss." Jeff asked

"I'll take a white cosmopolitan."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to make one miss."

"Tat's ok let me show ya." Rogue said bending over the table letting anyone behind her see her leather skirt and what was underneath it. Luke starred harder, leaning back a little to get a better view. Gambit finally finished his job and tried to not go in there and kill Luke.

Rogue leant back with her drink smiling at Luke seductively before taking a quick glance out of the window. Judging by the evil look on Gambit's face, it was time to go. Rogue finished her drink with light conversation, telling him that her name was Gina and giving him a false address and phone number.

"We'll ya be here tomorrow sugah?"

"Will you." Luke asked.

"NOOOOO!" someone shouted out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Luke asked looking at Jeff.

"I'll be here tomorrow Luke, same time?"

"Yes'm." he smiled and watched as Rogue left and entered her car. Rogue was in the driver's seat and Gambit was in the back leering at her. With a now full tank of gas they took off again.

**Floyd County, KY **

Finally in the blue grass state Gambit was still not talking to her… mostly.

"Gambit I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Ya were strippin fer te man!"

"I was distractin him ta get te gas tat you should had got in Virgina!"

"Oh blame me! Tat was yer stupid plan!"

"Ya told me ta change my clothes!"

"Yeah well I aint tell ya ta climb up on te bar fer 'em!"

"I had ta distract em!"

"well at least ya did tat right!"

"There's no need ta be jealous Remy! If ya stop misbehaving all te time ya might see more of me than my hands!" Rogue shouted back as Gambit grew silent. After ten more minutes of the brewing silence Gambit took a breath before calmly saying, "I am not jealous."

"Yes ya are."

"No I aint!" Calm gone.

"If ya aint jealous then wat's wit all tat wining!"

"Fine then I'm jealous. I jus didn't want anyone else ta see ya like tat 'k. I jus wan ta be te only person ta see ya like tat …"

Rogue couldn't believe he said that. He was being possessive in a sweet way. Then she slammed on the breaks.

"Damn Rogue ya tryin ta kill me!"

Rogue put her car in park before leaning over and giving him a kiss. After a few minutes he woke upin the drivers seat.

"Bout time ya woke up! Look I'm going ta sleep an when I wake up we better be in Tennessee or else!"

"Watever ya say Anna."

She nodded and closed her eyes into a restful sleep.

**Knoxville, TN **

Rogue awoke in a hotel room.

"Where we at?"

"The crown plaza in Knoxville, Tennessee jus like ya ordered."

"Good, so wat ya thank we should do taday?"

"Well I'm tired of drivin … but I looked at te travelers guide an theirs a national park round here, museums, a riverboat, world's fair, and or some restauraunts."

"A national park huh. Let's go there."

"Really Rogue, a park?"

"I'll wear tight clothes."

"Deal."

A few hours later they had packed a few snacks in Rogue's backpack and headed into the smoky mountain national park.

"Te view's lovely here." She noted reaching for her camera that she had used the whole trip but was never bought to your attention till now. She took a picture of Gambit who was looking at the azalea brush. After the flash he turned around and smiled at her so she took another picture. Then he took some with her by the wild flowers.

After a few more hours they had climbed up high enough to get a nice view of the smoke peeking out from bellow. She took her camera out again and took a picture of Gambit. Looking at it she noticed he moved.

"Hold still Cajun!"

"Ok ok." She took the picture. It was nice but she noticed something black in the corner of the picture that wasn't there before. Flipping back and forth she looked up and noticed something she didn't realize before.

"Wat's wrong cheri?"

"There's a bear behind ya!"

"Very funny. I aint gonna fall for tat."

"No really there IS a bear!"

"I no thank," he started when he heard a roar behind him, "I thank we should get goin!"

They ran and ran until they were free of the bear. That night they laid back and looked up at the stars while sharing some snacks and starting a fire.

"hahahaha."Rogue laughed pointing to the stary sky."

"Wats so funny Rogue?"

"See tat constellation there." She pointed.

"Yeah."

"Tat one's called Ursa Minor."

"An whys tat so funny?"

"It means 'The lesser bear.'."

"So I take it tat ya mamma aint have a good since of humor?"

"Shut up." She hit him playfully before going to bed.

**Mississippi**

"I aint been here in years."

"So I take it ya miss bein home?" Gambit asked. They were currently at the 2010 Summer Fair.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I'm not sure."

"So tis aint ya home anymore?"

"No it is my home Remy. I was raised here."

"I know, but is it yer home?"

"I did want it ta be, but after being wit te others I guess this aint home to me anymore."

"So ya wanta go home?"

Rogue gave him a look that clearly conveyed 'hell no' as she munched on her elephant ear.

"So is New Orleans yer home?"

"Not anymore."

"Then where's ya home Remy?"

"I'd like ta thank tat's anywhere you are Anna."

"Are ya being sincere or did ya pick tat line up from a movie?"

"Your lack of faith in me knows no bounds does it?"

"Maybe."

"While we here do ya wanna see if Mystique's here?"

"No, but I would like ta see if Destiny's here."

"Destiny?"

"I have two mamma's."

"Sounds like a great place ta grow up no?"

"An ya wonder why my lack of faith in ya is so low."

"Wat ya mad fer. I was simply statin tat I wouldn't mind …"

"Tat's enough Gumbo."

As they argued some more a girl came to them.

"Exscuse me?" the little girl said.

"Yes?" Rogue answered her.

"Is your name Rogue?"

"Yeah why?"

"A blind lady paid me this much money," she held up a twenty, "To give you this letter."

"Watt e lady look like?"

"She has short brown hair and white eyes. She also said that she was happy to see you, but if you go looking for her you wont find her cause she I dunno, she said you knew why not. Bye."

Rogue watched the girl skip away.

"What was tat bout?" Gambit asked.

"She saw Destiny an if she saw us she had ta be here. Wait a sec, she cant see me. I mean she can , but she cant …"

"Wat is she blind."

"Yes, infact she is! Is that a problem fer ya!"

"No need ta be so touchy I was jus askin."

"Well fer ya information, she's a mutant tat can see te future. So I guess she knows wat I look like, but not with the use of her eyes."

"I see, so wat does the letter say?'

"It's fa me now scoot." She pushed him away. When she saw him in line for some lemonade she walked away a little bit to open up the letter.

_Rogue, _

_I think it is about time that you know the circumstances of your life. You meeting the Xmen was no more a coincidence than you getting put up for adoption. When I was younger and dated Mystique, before I knew she was a female shape shifter mind you, I had a vision of you. At first I kept to myself. I wanted to raise a child someday and you were perfect, but when I told Mystique of you she had other plans. Mystique kidnapped your parents and took you away to that backwater orphanage. There we adopted you and grew to love you. It was clear to me that you would play an important role in our futures since you have the possibility of someday killing Apocalypse. But Mystique wanted to control you. I knew that Charles would look for you and for all intents and purposes I let him find you. That was my way of trying to make up to you what you lost. _

_But the urgency of this note is that your life will drastically change if something comes to past. Something that could leave you dead and I wouldn't want that to happen. One day you will come back to the LeBeau's and Gambit will not be there. This is important Rogue. When he is kidnapped leave him be. I am sure he would place your safety above his so please DO NOT GO after him when he goes missing. If you obey me I cannot guarantee his life. _

_Also I will tell you that in the struggle eighteen years ago Mystique killed your biological father, but if you want your mother is alive and well. Her name is Annabelle Louisa and she lives in France. Someday you will NEED to contact her. She can teach you something that you've wanted to learn to do all your life. _

_Be careful, I love you _

_Bye _

Rogue folded up the letter, put it in her pocket. Gambit bought the lemonade to her and they had a good time together.

**New Orleans, LA **

"Do ya thank tat they'll like me?" Rogue asked in a simple white sundress, sneakers, and her pearl necklace on.

"Course they'll love ya. Ya helped save my father right."

"Yeah but …"

"Shh, they're gonna love ya. An one more thang."

"Wat?"

"My crazy X-fiancé might pop out of te bushes an try ta kill ya so be on look out."

"Watever."

Rogue fiddled nervously with her hair outside of the white door when Gambit knocked on the door.

"Remy tat you?" his dad called as he opened the door.

"Well hello there lil miss I aint thank I was gonna hav te pleasure of seeing ya again."

…**.XXXXXX… **

**Please review thanks**


	28. Chapter 28

**The LeBeau's **

JeanLuc allowed them entry into his French colonial home. Rogue noticed the all wood floors and the steps that went up to the second floor standing a few feet in front of her. To her left was a smaller white chipped paint wood door that either lead to a powder room or a kitchen. On the adjacent wall was a natural wood colored door that also leads to another room and on the far right side of the stairs was a small corridor. The color of the walls their selves were a faded beige and white. Also the wooden banister looked broken in some areas and the stairs could do with some more carpet. Hanging on either wall just inside of the front door were two brass rimmed wall mirrors. One of them was slightly damaged and the other hung slightly askew.

"So do ya like te place? It's been in te Le Beau family fer generations." JeanLuc said noticing Rogue's roaming eyes.

"Yes, it's perty." She replied although if they added some homely touches like new paint it could look even better.

"Not half as perty as you are miss." JeanLuc smiled at her. Obviously Gambit got his charms from his adoptive father.

"Where they at JeanLuc?" Gambit asked quickly changing the topic.

"They?" Rogue asked confused.

"Oh he talkin bout his older brothers. They in te dinnin room. Follow me." The couple followed Jean Luc through the small corridor to yet another wooden door to their right. Inside was a long rounded mahogany table with eight tan fabric backed mahogany wood chairs. On the table was a small vase with some yellow flowers and five place settings. The high ceilings were white but withered home to two rusty bronze chandeliers on either side of the room. There were also a few windows with dark brown curtains that showed the back yard and a door that lead outside as well. The side walls held the beige theme from the entrance to the home and sitting on either side of the head of the table were two men which Rogue believed to be Gambit's brothers.

"Well look who showed back up?" the taller of the two asked.

"Rogue, tis is my eldest brotha Bobby." Bobby looked much like his father minus the mustache. His long red hair was pulled back a ponytail with a few strands hovering over the front. He had chocolate eyes and was wearing a really tight muscle shirt, (Is this common for men in the south?) and faded bluejeans with tan boots. He also had a small chain cross round his neck. Rogue noticed that he didn't look all to happy to see Gambit again.

"Be nice Bobby, Remy brought home a lady friend." The younger of the two brothers smiled, "My name's Jimmy but people round here call me Jim."

"When aint he bringin home a lady friend." Bobby mumbled to himself earning a disapproving look from his father.

Jimmy had grey eyes and ginger hair that was far darker than his siblings; in fact it almost looked brown. His hair as well as the others minus Gambit had long hair tied into a ponytail, but his ponytail was loosely braided. He had on a navy button down muscle shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. Around one of his left bicep he had a random green piece of fabric tied there as well as a thin green beaded chocker around his neck. Jimmy was obviously the best mannered of the two. He unlike Bobby had the mustache and the smile of his father with a twinge of innocence.

"Nice ta meet yall. My name's Rogue." She smiled anxiously at them.

"So where ya pick this one at Rems?" Bobby asked.

"Hold ya tongue boy," JeanLuc reprimanded, "Ya aint 'loud ta speak ya mind till ya start payin some bills round here!"

Bobby nodded to his father and remained silent. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his brothers antics before he turned to his father, "Pa aint ya got sometin cookin up in te kitchen?"

"Tat's right. Yall make yall selves comfortable while I go check on te food. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes." As he took off Rogue sat down next to Jimmy and Gambit sat next to Bobby.

"So Rogue where are ya from?" Jimmy asked breaking the silence.

"Mississippi."

"Is tat where ya met my little brothah?"

"No I met him up north."

"And how did ya meet?"

"Stop being so damn nosy Jim it's none of ya business." Gambit huffed from across the table.

"Tat's alright. I don mind te questions Rems." Rogue said motioning Jimmy to continue.

"I only ask cause Gambit pick up most of his girls from Bourbon Street save fer one."

"One meanin te crazy X-fientse he warned me bout?" Rogue asked.

"Don go an bring Bella inta tis." Gambit told Jimmy.

"No we should bring Bella inta tis," Bobby interjected, "If ya woulda married her instead of messin round wit all these here tramps then their would be peace between are families. Now it's hard ta go out te front door without worryin bout being shot."

"Me marryin Bella woulda never resolved thangs Bobby!"

"Well maybe ya shoulda tried firs fer all our sakes. Everyone aint a mutant like you 'round here!"

"If ya want 'er in te family so bad then you shoulda married 'er Bobby!"

"Oh don't act like ya aint wanna marry te girl now!"

"Wasn't the wedding arranged?" Rogue asked.

"It was." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, but Remy here been smittin wit tat girl long before an arranged marriage was even proposed!"

"Is that true Rems?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, but it's … complicated." Jimmy told her gently.

"Wat was som complicated bought it? He wanted ta rutt wit te girl since day one, but when someone throws commitment in there than he changes his mind. As usual te great Gambit always thanks of his self."

"Tat aint true Bobby, ya know tat." Jimmy tried to pacify the situation.

"No it is true I left cause I thankfully got ta know te real 'er before we tied te knot, but we all know watt is argument really is about dn't we Bobby!" Gambit yelled at his eldest brother.

" Enlighten me Remy!" Bobby shouted back.

"Ya jus mad cause JeanLuc was gonna leave y ate thieves guild in his will till he realized how much bettah I am than ya an changed his mind!"

"Pa shouldn't leave his life's work ta an ignorant pup who ain't even got LeBeau blood in 'em! If ya didn't pickpocket him tat day ya sorry ass would still be out on te street!"

"An tat's where tis family would be if I aint never get adopted! Yer sorry as can barely steal candy from a baby. I made tis family te power tat it is now. Why yer busy clinging ta ya daddy's balls all day I'm out there workin real jobs making hundreds of thousands a pop! What ya m,akin here aint even enough ta afford te food ya eat here. Tat's why ya'll both still livin wit ya old man!"

At that moment JeanLuc came in carrying what looked to be a whole fried chicken and some sides on a silver tray.

"Ya'll two settle down an Bobby ya know ya brother's right so be quiet an eat tis food I made especially for our new guest."

Rogue was starting to wonder if every day here was going to be this entertaining.

"Why do ya always take his side?" Bobby muttered devouring a chicken wing.

"I take ya brother's side cause he's te one keepin te power runnin in tis ole house an even Jimmy at least does chores every now an then. An wat do you do round here Bobby?" JeanLuc asked giving him a 'we already know the answer to that' look.

"The chicken taste good Mr. LeBeau." Rogue told him chomping on a thigh.

"Im glad ya like it."

"Dad …" Gambit started.

"Ya aint call me tat since ya were eight years old. Wat ya want boy?" JeanLuc asked fully ready to say no to whatever he asked.

"I was thankin tat since I wanted Rogue here ta get ta know yall that it might be ok if we stayed here a little while."

"Of course she can stay! … and you of course." He changed his mind quickly.

"How long yall stayin?" Bobby asked over his green bean casserole.

"A long while. Month after month." Gambit exaggerated the words watching his brother cringe up.

"Well there goes te peace an quiet." Jimmy said sitting back in his chair.

"Do they fight often?" Rogue asked a loud.

"All te time." Both JeanLuc and Jimmy answered at the same time.

"Sounds like fun." She sighed. Hopefully Jimmy and his father were over exaggerating things.

….

After dinner JeanLuc sent the boys to clean the dishes. Needless to say the sounds of arguing and splashing water was being heard all the way through the wooden house. Rogue was following him upstairs to the second level that actually looked a little worse for wear than it did downstairs.

"How bout we find ya a nice room ta stay in no?" JeanLuc asked looking at Rogue's once again roaming eyes.

"Yeah tat sounds great." She replied. There were more mirrors upstairs and some old pictures which she easily assumed were the boys.

"Here you can have Camille's room." He said stopping at the one wooden door with an ornately carved doorknob. Inside the furniture was covered in white sheets and the light was off. He quickly turned on the lights and removed the sheets.

Rogue was speechless. This particular room didn't look like it went with the rest of the house. The wall and ceiling held a deep rich blue color and the walls were trimmed with a dark stained wood (trim meaning the wood that separates the floor from the wall and the wall from the ceiling). Just in front of the door was a dark wood framed bed that had four nice sized gold decorative pillows with a matching fullest of bedding from the cover to the transparent white under sheets that pocked out like the frill of a skirt. In front of the bed was a dark wood chest with a top that was upholstered to combine the gold from the bed and the blue of the room.

On the wall across from the bed was an ornate dark wood fireplace with a golden grate just on the outside of it with matching pokers on the side of it. Atop the fire place was a painting of a pale brunette woman in a pink dress holding a rose which she picked from the blue front of the dress in a white backdrop called _Lady holding Flowers in her Petticoat_ , autographed by Auguste Jules Bouvier.

On the other side of the bed by the window were a closet and a small dresser. On the dresser sat paper and pen, a silver jewelry box, a framed photo, a miniature wooden box, and a small crystal lamp. Rogue wondered who this Camille is. Surely Gambit would had told her if he had a sister right? Instead she opted for asking JeanLuc.

"Hey who is tis Camille person?" she asked awaiting a response. When she got none she went into the hall to look for him when she heard a door shut.

'Maybe he went ta bed?" she thought aloud before returning to the desk. On it was the photo of a beautiful blonde woman with grey eyes. It was strange how familiar those eyes looked and she was wearing an old fashioned green dress.

She had still been looking at the photo when he walked in.

"So he gave ya Camille's old room?"

"Ya aint tell me ya had a sister Remy." Rogue told him not bothering to say hello.

"Tat's cause I don have a sister."

"Then who's tis? Not another girlfriend I hope." She glared at him. He laughed at her before sitting on the bed behind her.

"No, Camille was JeanLuc's wife."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I never met 'er. She died long before I was even in te picture."

"Do ya know how she died?"

"Car accident. She fell asleep at te wheel and veered off te road, or at least tat's wat they tell me anyway."

"Tat must had been horrible fer then ta grow up witout a mother."

"It aint tat bad Roguey."

"I mean think if you an ya brothers had a female touch round here yall wouldn't be smellin like old cigarettes all te time, te house would be repainted, an yall wouldn have such bad attitudes, an yall'd know how ta treat a lady wit respect …"

"I do know how ta treat a lady wit respect tahnk ya very much."

"I'm not so sure every lady takes kindly ta being banged an bailed on Rems."

"I aint do tat to you!"

"I know tat an how many women did ya have ta go through before ya figured tat much out?"

"I aint mean anything by it. An I aint never wanted ta be wit any of them."

"Tat's not wat ya brotha's said …"

"Alright I did like Bella an I told a tat already."

"Actually ya 'diary' tol me tat."

"Watever, ya still knew. Don't tell me ya jealous chere."

"Remy, you're not even worth being jealous ovah."

"Ya don mean tat."

"Yes I do."

"No ya don."

"Yes I do."

"No ya don."

"Yes I do!"

"No ya don!"

"Watt e hell ya doin in my Ma's room!" Bobby yelled interrupting their arguing.

"Ya father told me I can have tis room."

"Well I don't want ya in it."

"Bobby!" gambit started when Rogue hushed him and walked over to Bobby, punched him, knocked him over, and twisted both his arms painfully behind his head.

"Look mistah I don know how ya speak ta people round here but when ya talkin ta me ya gonna treat me wit respect! I aint do notin to ya an ya been very mean ta me. So I'm gonna tell ya how tis game works. Talk outta turn ta me again, I'll break ya toe, the next time ya jaw, an aftah tat an arm. But be warned ya disrespect me more than those three times lets jus say you an Camille gonna get reacquainted real soon. Now be a good boy an go ta ya room an get some sleep unless of course ya need me ta help ya do tat. Do ya need my help?"

"No! Now let me go!" he spat at her as his face grew red from the pain.

"I'll let go if ya ask nicely." Rogue told him.

"I said let me go ya psycho bitch!"

"Don't call my woman tat!" Gambit yelled at him. He was about to walk over when Rogue told him to sit back down.

"I'll take that as insult number one." She said before pushing him over and stepping painfully on his toe. He quickly ran off, "An ya can tell ya brothah tat if he feels te need ta be mean, not tat he has been so far, but if he does tat there's a world of hurt coming fer him as well!"

"Ya know Roguey ya didn't have ta hurt 'em."

"Oh like you weren't!"

"Point taken."

"Now get outta here so I can get some sleep."

"How come ya so afraid of us sleepin wit each other?"

"I said leave Rems."

"Do I get a good night kiss first?"

After ten more minutes of arguing and nearly getting stabbed with a charcoal poker Gambit went to bed in his own room. As he closed his eyes he wondered who his dumb brother could be talking to on the phone at this hour.

**Outside **

"Julienne it's me."

"Oh my favorite tief … wat ya want tis time."

"I got some information tat I know ya sister's gonna love."

"Make it good then …"

…**XXXXX…. **

**So we've met the LeBeau's. Please tell me what yall think of each of them (each being the dad, Bobby, and Jimmy) Oh and I wonder who Julienne's sister is dom dom dom (evil music) **

**Please review thank you **

**, and yes I made Camille up**


	29. Chapter 29

**B stands for … **

"I will follow ya until ya love me, Rem, Rem, Remy LeBeau …" Bella Donna sang in the shower at her antebellum period home to relax after a long day of assassinating people when she received a knock on her door.

"Who te hell dares ta interrupt me whilst I'm bathin'!" Bella threatened gently pulling back the shower curtain.

"Bella it's me, Julienne."

"Didn't our father put ya on tat second rate assassin team, te Rippers?" (Note for this story Julienne's and Bella's dad is not a ripper) , "Or did ya come here ta get a look at ya sister?"

"No, I came here wit some imformation tat I thank even you would like ta here."

"Tis better be good little brother or I'ma gonna come out tis shower an castrate ya!"

"It's bought Remy. Ya remember him don't ya?"

"No need ta sound jealous an wat about my fianse tat ya wanna disclose ta me?"

"He's here in te city."

"Really, where!" Bella asked fully interested now.

"I'll tell ya fer a kiss Bells."

"Julie how many times do I got ta tell ya. I-DO-NOT-SLEEP/DATE/KISS AND-OR-MARRY-FAMILY!"

"Bells don't be tat way." He said stepping closer.

"Take another step closer an I'll have ya killed." She said reaching her head around the curtain. He watched as her heavy blonde hair clung to her face and her sea blue eyes turned to ice.

"Fine, I'll tell ya anyway. Bobby called an told me he at te family house."

"Goodie!" he watched as her eyes melted and a smile tugged at the corner of her perfect lips.

"But, Bobbie also says tat he brought a femme wit 'em. He says he thank Remy's serious bout tis one." He said mentally hoping Bobby was right. He knew Bella was his sister, but he loved her dearly, he always had been attracted to her even since the two were young.

Bella's perfect face once again went menacing, "He brought home wat wit 'em!"

"Another femme I already told ya. Bobby says ya can easily identify her wit er red an white hair an all."

Bella walked out of the shower bearing all to Julienne knowing he couldn't resist a request of hers while she was in this condition.

"Ya know Juli I might be able ta make an … exception fer ya if ya fin out all ya can bout tis other femme."

"I … I … I don know Belle's. Ya jus want ta be wit him again."

"No I don't … sides … if I cant hav 'em then no one can. Right? Doesn't Remy deserve ta be miserable?"

"Yes … yes he does. Especially after wat they did ta te Ripper Base."

"Good, so are ya gonna be a good boy an spy on 'em."

"No, I mean I will, but we'll use Bobby an when te times right we use 'em ta take te thieves guild."

"Ya defiantly got te brains in te family thank ya Juli." She said gently touching his face. She watched him smile and leave before she exited into the hallway.

"My lady, your father would not want you to walk around indecent." Leoniff, another member of the assassins guild and Bella's personal body guard told her.

"I know, no need fer him ta go round dying jus yet." She said putting on the white robe he gave her.

"So are we now to trust your brother?"

"Tat fool! Hell no. It took me faever ta convince Pa ta send him ta te Rippers ta get him out of my sights an tat's where I plan on keepin him! However, Julienne has his uses after being properly persuaded that is."

"So wat is te plan my Lady?"

"Bobby got half his father's looks, but none of his brains. Eventually, te family is gonna find out tat he helped us ta get his father an tat he's a double agent."

"And …"

"And we'll wait. Bobby's gonna come ta us. He is te inheritor of te thieves guild if anything were ta happen ta his pappy."

"But why would he come to us?"

"He is jealous of his little brother Remy, and it is quite apparent as to why he is jealous. He will come to me and tell me all the tieves secret. In exchange were supposed ta kill Remy. We will send Julienne out ta kill Remy. I'll tell Juli tat if he kills Remy tat I'll marry 'em."

'My Lady tat is not a safe bet!"

"Hush now. Don be goin around here doubting my future husband! Hahahahaha … I can picture it now. Remy an Juli fighting fer me over a field of flowers an if everythang goes well Remy'll kill Juli just like I want 'em to."

"What about te woman Remy is wit?"

"There's mo than one way ta skin a cat. I prefer te literal way myself …"

"As you wish my Lady, but do visit your father. His condition is worsening."

"I'll visit 'em more if he stops insisting tat I'll marry Juli since my arranged marriage aint quite work out."

"That is not fair Bella. He is your father after all."

"Leoniff, I'll always love te man ,but his times bout ovah, I cant do anything bout tat but sit there and wait till it happens an I officialy take ovah."

"Of course. Vodka and cheese before bed my Lady?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Yer dismissed Leoniff."

"Then I'll be off. Night miss." Bella watched as he walked away before running to her room and giddily jumping up and down. Tomorrow she was going to make a surprise visit to his home and check out her competition. She didn't plan anything violent since she had been home mostly to attend to her father, but soon she'd have her way.

**Brotherly Love **

Bobby pulled out his diary which was an old paperback book that his mother used to write in and tought him to write in as well.

_Ma, _

_I hate 'em an he brought some chick in here an JeanLuc gave her your room! I hav yet ta understand why JeanLuc's always had a soft spot for te boy. I mean when he first came here we got along cause he was notin but another mouth ta feed, but as he grew he was more like a parasite sucking up all father's attention. Every time JeanLuc spoke it was always, 'Fight like Remy', 'Cook like Remy', 'Do wat Remy does' etc. I'm his eldest son. He should trust me more! _

_An Remy's even got poor Jimmy brain washed. Fer some reason Jimmy learned ta like 'em. I guess it's cause Jimmy likes just bought everyone. He has always been good natured jus like you mama an he has yer eyes. But thangs are gonna change soon, thangs I cant write in here for fear of being found out, but someday … someday soon I'll come out on top again and tat's a promise. _

_Ya know tat I could never lie to ya , Love Bobby _

…

Jimmy pulled out his diary which was a simple store brought notebook.

_Sometime's I wonder wat life woulda been like if Bobby were never born and Remy was never adopted. One thangs fer sure life would be far more peaceful! Remy aint been home a good ten minutes before they went at it again. Sure I felt betrayed when he ditched Bella jus like te rest of em ,but Remy's still my brother. The brother who can kick my ass easily so I thank it's best ta let bygones be bygones. Also the lady he's wit is hot! I mean how come Remy attracts all te pretty woman? I could stare at those green eyes for faever. _

_But I know tat I aint bought ta mess wit 'er. I heard about what she did ta Bobby and I aint bought to become a victim in my own household …._

**Being a Father**

JeanLuc was never one to write down his thoughts. His father had told him to memorize the things that mattered to him. His father told him that paper and pan could always betray you, just like a week will. His dad told him a long time ago that the lifestyle they lived was a tough one, but he was proud to have him as a son.

So instead of writing he just thought to himself while drinking his troubles away:

When I had my first son I was happy. I jus knew that we would share what I had once shared wit my father an I was … fer a while. I thought 'em perfect an soon Camille an I gave 'em a little brother. Of course Jimmy was never the tief his brother was at first, but over te years he had been improving.

However, when I trained Rems I was hard on him because as I watched him develop I knew he was gonna be somtin special. My father had told tales of a time when the LeBeau's were revered for their excellence in te field. To my father I was a prodigy. I was better than he was at my age.

After my father passed I inherited tis house. It was old and in much need of repair. But I aint care about it till I started getting serious wit Camille. Tagether we were workin on makin te place better but then she …

Either case I was, when I was younger, at te top of my game. I was hired by some of the more important people, but I was mostly limited ta artwork an jewelry an Bobby has a scope far narrower than mine. But, at sixteen Remy was stealing microchips for far off countries, running off with prized jewels, and making a profit tat'd make anybody's head spin.

At first, I'll admit I hated Remy! Sometimes I wished he woulda died on one of his missions. I felt tat way because as a parent do ya know how hard it is ta tell yer own flesh an blood tat you prefer a street kid ya randomly adopted over him! I know tat Bobby's jealous, but wat can I do about it. I gave up on Bobby long ago. Heck I was gonna leave it all ta Remy, but now it looks like he really aint gonna come back.

An I see te way he been lookin at that girl. I kinda wish tat they both take over after I am gone, but if I learned one thing from Gambit is to not put all yer hopes in him. I thank he really loves tat girl though. He got tat look in his eye just like I had whenever I thank bout Camille.

**Breakfast **

" do ya always cook like tis?" Rogue asked looking at the spread of scrambled eggs, stuffed French toast, bacon, ham stakes, grits, and cereal.

"How could I not cook when I got company ta entertain?"

"Ya really aint gotta do tis fer me though."Rogue told him.

"No dad ya really don gotta do tis fer 'er." Bobby glared at her still feeling pain from his toe.

"Feelin ok Bobby? I heard tat ya stubbed ya toe las night." Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah an wat of it." Bobby leered at his brother before stuffing his face.

"So," JeanLuc started after taking a sip of his orange juice, "Have you an Remy had intercourse yet?"

Rogue chocked slightly on her cereal with a red face while Remy looked as his father with that 'why did you ask that question look'.

"Wat I jus wanted ta know how far ya gotten." JeanLuc asked innocently.

"Ya didn hav ta ask her tat!" Remy shouted at him.

"Why not? If a woman walked through my doors tat ya aint slept wit I'd be hard placed ta find 'er."

"Well ya lookin at one JeanLuc now behaved."

"Oh I see … Jimmy I want ya ta get our suits out te attick."

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"She's te one. He like 'er an aint slept wit 'er yet!"

"Wats tat supposed ta mean." Bobby asked.

"He's maryin 'er end of story."

"Why ya thank tat?" Rogue asked.

"He aint never bring any one home ta meet us. Even Bella."

"Is tat true Rems?" Rogue asked seeing Gambit glare at his father.

"Oh so you can marry tat but not Bella?" Bobby asked.

"Wat's tat supposed ta mean?" Rogue asked him.

"Bobby leave her lone." Jimmy told his brother, but of course he didn't listen.

"I don see why he gotta marry Bela Lugosi wit a red wig." Bobby sneered. In what seemed like a blink of an eye Rogue had jumped over the table and knocking him and various condiments over. JeanLuc's eyes were open wide. How did she do that so fast? Jimmy's bacon was half hanging out his mouth. Where did his brother find a girl like her.

"OWWWWW!" Bobby screamed.

"Rogue … get … off him." Gambit told her trying to pull her off of Bobby's face but it wasn't working. Jimmy decided to help, but it seemed that she was glued to Bobby. Finally, resulting to dirty tactics Gambit grabbed a handful of her butt causing her to yelp and jump off Bobby.

"Why ya do tat fer!" Rogue pushed him away.

"Look ya cant go around killin my family."

"Don't act like ya haven't tried ta hurt mine."

"Hmm looks like I'm gonna need a new chair." JeanLuc noticed the broken chair under Bobby.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll replace it!" Rogue told him. Sometimes when her temper got the best of her she doesn't think clearly.

"Don worry bout it." JeanLuc said helping Bobby up.

"No, I'll pay fer a new one."

"Rogue, I'll get it. Don worry bout it yall two." Gambit said.

"Remy, I'm buying him another one."

"Rogue."

"Remy."

"Rogue I said …"

"I heard ya I aint death."

"Ya still gonna buy him one aint ya."

"Yep."

"She's an animal … oww." Bobby accused with an ice bag over his jaw.

"Ya were warned Bobby." Rogue told him not even bothering to show the slightest bit of guilt towards her recent actions except for the broken chair.

_Knock knock _

"Bobby stop ya bitchin an get te door." JeanLuc ordered.

Bobby turned down the short corridor while muttering to himself. He opened up he door and on the other side was Bella. Bella as in Bella Donna.

Bella was wearing her signature blue dress with a tan straw hat that had a blue ribbon around the top and with a few fall colored flowers in her hands.

"May I come in?"

"No!" Remy shouted from the dining room.

"Is yer brother home Bobby? And what happened to ya beautiful face?"

"Yea he home an his new femme did tis ta me."

"Poor baby." She pouted slightly before letting herself in and sitting her hat on the stairs before walking towards the sound of voices.

"Nice seeing ya again JeanLuc." Bella teased.

"It's nice seeing ya when I aint tied up tat is."

"Wat can I say I do hav a thang fer bondage." She smiled back.

"Why ya here Bells."

"Ta see you silly." Bella said taking a slight step forward, "I even bought ya some flowers ta liven up yall … 'beautiful' home."

"Ya must be Bella Donna." Rogue stated moving from behind her boyfriend.

"And you must be te new girl."

"Ya could say tat." Rogue replied. Although both of them were smiling and talking in conversational tones it was obvious that there was tension between them and a silently declared battle over the Cajun to Rogue's right.

"So where ya pick tis one up Remy?" Bella asked fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Not in a swamp I assure ya." Rogue answered courtly.

"Really, I couldn't tell."

"Bells let's talk otside." Gambit intervined.

"Remy ya know how I hate ta tan. Besides it's comfortable in here."

"I agree Rems it's perfect in here."

"An why do ya both thank tat."

"Remy how bout ya let us girls hav some private time." Bella asked nearly shoving him out of the room along with his family.

**Girl Talk **

Bella took a seat in a chair pulling her long legs off the floor and on to the table, "So look I'm tryin ta help ya sweetheart. He's only gonna break ya heart so how bout ya run back ta wherever ya came from an let bygones be bygones."

"Oh like he did you?" Rogue told her standing behind another chair with her hands resting upon it.

"He's gonna come back ta me. He always does."

"He aint come back here fer you."

"Is tat wat ya thank? Silly girl yer jus an imbetween. Sometin ta ride out till he comes back fer me."

"If he wanted ya so much then why did he leave ya in te firs place?"

"He was jus scared. We were younger then. I'm quite sure he's made up his mind now. Ya know I still wear his rang …"

"I didn know te heat down here caused people ta hallucinate."

"Hmpf an wat of you hmm? Half his whores would put ya face ta shame. An look at me. I'm perfect. I'm beautiful, blonde, with blue eyes, long eyelashes, and curvy. Wat would any man in they right mind would run ta you when they got all tis ta come home too?"

Rogue had to admit in a way she had a point. Bella was pretty and pretty girls always get what they want like Jean and Scott, Kitty and Pete, etc.

"Ya know I'm right little girl. He might not be bored of ya now, but one day he will be you'll see. Normally in these situations I would jus kill ya, but since my daddy dying I'm gonna be at home so consider yerself lucky. Jus remember te moment after he dies Remy will be mine wither I have go through you or not ta get 'em." Bella said standing up and dusting the back of her dress off.

"I guess I'll be seeing ya again. Jus keep in mind if ya try ta kill me or hurt Remy an his family in any way yer dad's gonna be havin company in hell."

"I'm glad ya accepted my challenge … Rogue. Good bye for now." She said leaving them all alone for the time being.

…**XXXX… **

**Hope yall liked it. Please review, thank you **


	30. Chapter 30

**Time **

Rogue had begun to adjust to her new life with the LeBeau's. She had grown accustomed to Remy and Bobby's constant squabbles, Jimmy's kindness, and even JeanLuc's constant attempts to try and get her to join the thief's guild which of course she kindly refused.

Often times she thought of her 'family' that she had abandoned, but more importantly she thought of the warning Destiny had left her. She understood that there was a chance of either herself or Gambit dying but she felt that Destiny was leaving out a few important details. The way she saw it Destiny wanted her to just sit back and let the events unfold their selves piece by piece. Of course with Destiny being her other mother and all she figured Destiny wanted her to stay out of harm's way and knowing Rogue which Rogue would better than most she was not going to let that happen. If Gambit were to be taken from her she'd go after him even if it meant her death.

Wondering just how that Cajun began to grow on her she got up early that morning to fix breakfast for everyone making sure to stop herself every time she thought of poisoning Bobby. As she scanned the old Frigidaire she noticed there wasn't much else besides a carton of eggs and beer. Rolling her eye's she decided she would borrow Gambit's car and do a little shopping.

The ride there was silent save for the birds that were coming to life with the sunrise. She really needed a little time away to think. At home she was constantly at Remy's side to make sure he was safe although she played it off she expected he didn't notice her slight change of behavior.

**At the House **

Remy knew Rogue long enough to see past her hardened exterior, that and the fact that if she's being too nice to him he KNOWS something was wrong. He had wondered if Destiny's letter had something to do with this and now that she was gone it would be the perfect time to sneak in her room and read it.

Gambit read the letter five times over. No wonder Rogue had practically become his shadow the over the last few weeks. This also meant he would have to be on guard. Who would want to kidnap him? Mentally he made a list: Magneto, Sinister, Logan, Bella, Logan, and Julienne was all he could come up with.

Then he considered the fact that Destiny gave her the note. So whoever is trying to get to him has to be in some way related to Rogue. He doubted Sinister had something to do with this. Bella was a strong possibility but she could never just kidnap him. And if Logan wanted to kidnap him he would never harm Rogue in the process making Magneto the strongest possibility. He also doubted that Magneto would just come in person so he was more likely to use another mutant or so in his place.

"Watcha readin boy?" JeanLuc asked.

"A letter." Gambit told him quite surprised that his father had managed to sneak up on him.

"I see tat. It aint yer letter though."

"It's hers."

"I know I read it."

"Do ya always go snooping through other people's stuff JeanLuc?"

"More or less. So does tat mean we're expecting company?"

"I don know bout you ,but it looks like I might be."

"Hmm, well I been wantin ta talk to ya boy."

'No I aint gonna be ya heir. Give it ta Bobby ya know how much he wants it."

"I do."

"Then why ya keep tryin ta give this ta me. I don want it."

"I'm givin it to ya cause I know tat you can handel being the leader of our family. Bobby and Jimmy aint ready fer tat. Nowhere near an wit yall mutants runnin bout it is better if someone like you takes my place after I die, although I'll warn ya it want be soon."

**Rogue **

Rogue decided to just have onion, pepper, mushroom scrambled eggs and grit cakes for breakfast today with a side of bacon. As she put her groceries in the car she continued to think about her new life. Just because this was her idea to run off didn't mean she wasn't slightly scared about being somewhat on her own. She still wanted to go to college via class or online, she wanted to influence the LeBeau's to make a few house improvements and to stop walking around naked after they washed up, she wanted to stop whoever was trying to take Gambit away, she wanted to try a new look, she wanted to learn how to control her powers, and well … she wanted a lot of things. But, for right now she decided to take life day by day.

**Gambit **

_Home, _

_So I know wats wrong wit Anna. I jus don know where she gets te idea tat it would be better not ta tell me some crazed psycho is out there tryin ta kill me besides Bella! I get tat she don't want me worryin but did she honestly thank I wouldn notice her acting strange? Speakin of strange I've noticed tat Bobby's annoyin ass has been nowhere ta be seen every once in a while an he hates it if someone touches his phone.I wonder why … _

**Bobby**

_Ma, _

_Remy's femme made breakfast taday an I'm surprised tat I'm alive still ta continue writing to ya. My jaw aint really swollen anymore an I still don know why Remy been hangin round. Maybe he really is gonna try an take over fer pa. I told JeanLuc tat Remy cant be trusted and neither can his woman. As a matter a fact I bet she's a mutant. I wonder wat 'er power is … _

**Bella **

_Belladonna __BoudreauxLeBeau, _

_My father just wont die! I do love te man an it wasn't his fault tat he's like tis ,but I have other thangs ta do an how can I go after Remy an keep him from tat red headed temptress from my father's bed room. Why oh why was I blessed with extremely good looks and not wit luck? Why me! Sometimes I'm tempted ta stab te man in his sleep. It would be putting him out of his misery so it could be like doin 'em a favor. He can barily talk now so when I sit next ta him I imagine my weddin an I imagine being underneath, on top, and any other position I been in wit my husband! _

**Logan **

_July 18__th__, _

_Rogue's been gone one month, three days, two hours, four or so minutes, and some seconds and she hasn't even called. I know I messed up. I know I was hurting on the inside and took it out on her, but do I really deserve to lose her for forever? _

**Julienne **

_The doctor told me that father probably aint got more than two weeks left in 'em so I thank I know away I can get ta talk ta Bobby in person an find out about tat femme! Once Pa dies I'll throw Bella an initiation party fer Bella an invite te thief's guild over. It is te code of te families ta give a day of peace fer weddings, funerals, an initiation parties! Bella will be so proud of me once I tell 'er my plans! _

**Magneto **

"Psylock, Polaris, do you understand the plan?"

"Yes sir." They answered.

"Good."

…**.xxxXXXxxx… **

Please review thank you and I sense a party coming up soon …


	31. Chapter 31

**!Looks Like We're Going to a Party !**

…

**Please Join Us For **

Belladonna _Boudreaux's Initiation Party _

_**July 21 **_

_**7:00 In the Evening **_

_**Miss Simone Lenior Manor **_

_**908 Jakson Lane **_

…

Gambit starred at the invitation. Apparently as a former member of the thief's guild he would have to go along with his family and more importantly she would be there and he did not wont to spend his evening hiding from Bella. However, he didn't want Rogue and her to fight over him … almost.

"JeanLuc we're invited ta Bell's initiation party."

"I figured this would happen soner or later."

"Initiation party?" Rogue asked over a bowl of fruit.

"When te head of one of us families, te tief's an assassin's, dies a new leader is to be instantly chosen an recognized by both parties. Usualy te leader is either chosen by birthright as in Bella's case or by prestige."

"Oh so does tat mean I'm comin wit?"

"Yep, but ya gotta dress in one of those old southern dresses from te movies."

"Te one's wit te corsets." She groaned.

"I thank Ballin's got some. How bout we go shoppin taday?"

"No."

"No?"

"I want it ta be a surprise."

"Why do ya gotta surprise me for. I thank ya beautiful anyway."

"Nice try,but ya aint comin wit. Sides don't yall three gotta get suits?:"

"She has a point Remy." Jimmy said pulling on a trench coat making Rogue wonder is a trench coat a thief thing?

"Alright meet us there at 7:00 sharp. Oh an ya might wanna learn some etiquite."

"Etiquette. I am a proper lady I'll have ya know." Rogue glared at him.

"Right …" he replied with pure sarcasm.

"I am a proper lady. I mean what else do I need ta know before we go there?"

"Ya see Rogue in these parties te old traditions rule. One of them being a lady is quiet unless spoken to, however tat rule can be broken if you are a member of either parties. It is yer date tat ya take who's gotta be quiet."

"Fine then wat else."

"There aint ta be no cursing an fightin tonight. Initiation parties are sacred an ya will respect them no matter how obnoxious Bells is."

"I don thank I like these rules."

"And then there's …"

"There's more!" Rogue whined before sinking further into the couch.

"You are not ta dress like the initiatie so knowing Bella I would say whatever ya do DO NOT GET A BLUE DRESS or BLUE anything ya here."

"Ok no blue. What else?"

"Ya have ta remember te usual good posture, fine eating etc, and the heads of both families an there direct heirs meet in a separate room halfway through te party. At tat time you'll be alone. If someone ask ya ta dance wit em then dance wit em. If someone wants ta talk wit ya talk wit em,,but be brief. Yer technically not supposed ta know tis much about te guilds as is."

"Anythang else?"

"Accessorize wit a fan. Ya know te fabric, feather, or regular types. Also don go wonderin around or ya might get pulled aside by Leoniff."

"Leoniff?"

"Assassin bodyguard. He's very good at what he does."

"Oh an if ya need jewelry there's a brown box in te attic tat has some of Camille's old stuff in it. Help yerself." JeanLuc added.

"An Rogue it might help if ya you know laugh an smile more." Jimmy suggested.

"Wat ya tryin ta say?" she asked menacingly rising from the couch.

"I don't mean much by it,"hiding behind Bobby, "It's jus tat ya know guys like a happy girl not a sad clown, not tat ya look like a clown or anything cause ya don't." Jimmy rambled.

"Jim."

"Yes Rogue."

"Shut up."

"Yes'm."

"Don let her boss ya around Jimmy." Bobby scolded his younger brother.

"An take te chance of lookin like you? No." Jimmy replied smartly earning him a punch in the arm.

"Hey Rem leave ya keys so I can get me a dress."

"Cant I come wit Rogue. Remy is great wit fashion."

"Umm let me thank … no."

"You're cruel." Gambit muttered under his breathe before handing her his keys and some money.

"I don need ya money Rems I got it."

"Anna jus take te money."

"I SAID I got it!"

"Why must ya insist on being difficult?"

"Why cant you jus listen ta me?"

"Anna jus take te money. Cant ya man buy ya a nice dress."

"Yes he can," she said sweetly watching him smile, "But jus not tis one."

Gambit's smile faded quickly. Jimmy roled his eyes and headed out to another car with his father.

"Remy why ya pick a woman wit so much mouth on 'er? Look I don like ya at all, but a little advice from your older brother : LEAVE HER TE HELL ALONE."

"An Remy why ya pick a brother tat aint got no balls hmm?" Rogue asked looking mostly at Bobby.

"See wat I mean. Ditch 'er an move on." Bobby tried to reason with Gambit.

"Come on Bobby,let's leave before ya end up wit another broken jaw."

"hahaha very funny Remy." Bobby nudged his younger brother a little bit before leaving. After they were gone Rogue put on her shoes to leave noticing that Gambit still left some money o the table. Deciding to take it anyway she left. Of course not to Ballins. The last thing she needed was for Gambit to mystically show up. So she ended up going to Charold Clarks instead.

…

Being in the store she felt like the spirit of Kitty would start talking to her any second. There was an overwhelming amount of dresses but she decided to go with an emerald green color.

After pilfering through the green pile she chooses the dress she wanted. The floor length gown had an off the shoulder ruffled top that connected to the same colored corset with an a-line shape and billowed in green ruffles and lace at the bottom. She also bought a greenish peacock feather to go into her hair that is after she got it did.

Her next stop was to get a fan. After two hours she came upon a small corner store named Barcelone where she finally found a fan that didn't make you think of Asia upon seeing it. Just like Remy wanted it was made of a dense fabric that matched the green with a few gold floral accents on top and small feathers protruding from the top half.

After that torturous amount of shopping she decided to get some gold or nude colored shoes. The occasion called for high heels and she wasn't exactly partial to them so every time she looked at a shoe she would ask herself 'would Jean buy this' until she found the perfect pair.

In need of a break and went several hours still to go she decided to go to a coffee shop and relax her aching feet.

…

The guys had easily found suits, all except for Bobby. He insisted on looking the best but found it rather difficult. Gambit tried to reassure him that hell would freeze over before he looked better than he (Gambit) did. Jimmy told him he was just being fussy and JeanLuc had found a few pretty girls to flirt with while waiting.

Bobby just wanted for once to stand out while Remy was also there so he was fretting a bit. He was also a little nervous since tonight he had to meet with Juli and if anyone caught the pair together their plans would be ruined. So maybe a much to flashy suit would easily alert the crowed to his disappearance not that they noticed him anyway.

"Alright I'll but tis one." Bobby said handing it over to the sales clerk. In the end he decided to go with a simple black one with a charcoal tie. It would easily blend in at the party.

"Finally." JeanLuc said more to himself before saying goodbye to Mary Jane.

"Well aren't ya a sweet man, buyin ya grown kids a suit. How bout I take the price down by half sugah."

"Aww ya aint gotta do tat fer me." JeanLuc smiled at her. Yes, Gambit took after his adoptive father well in that aspect. Gambit watched as JeanLuc was working the lady. They could had easily payed the full price, but he felt that his father just flirted with woman to prove he still had it which he most defiantly did for what reason Gambit was not sure of.

"Do ya thank we should get a haircut pa." Jimmy asked.

"Hmm I don know. Wat do yall thank?"

"How about a slight trim?" Gambit asked noticing his perfect hair was a little on the long side.

"Remy long looks good on you. Let it grow out some more."

"Yeah but it aint even." He complained to his father. He drove them to the nearest barber shop, after stopping at Ballins to see if Rogue was there, and got his hair trimmed. Trimmed meaning three strands of hair cut off.

"Remy are ya serious! Ya drove us here fer tis." JeanLuc glared at him.

"Those small pieces of hair were ruinin my perfect looks." He smiled with a slight sparkle coming off his teeth.

…

Rogue stood outside of the hairstylist for at least twenty minutes before going in. She never thought she would find herself in a place like this. Girly things almost scared her but she wanted to try a new look. So for tonight only she would be the perfect little well behaved trophy piece at Remy's side.

"Hello ya lookin fer a new due?" the hairstylist asked.

"Umm yeah, something nice, and girly, not to girly, with this feather, but I'm going to an adult party. No not tat kind, but te kin where ya wear a nice little dress. Umm did ya get all tat?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Don worry. You'll look beautiful when we done wit you. Oh an sweetie do ya want yer make up done?"

"I … guess." Rogue said literally shaking in fear. Maybe she should had brought Gambit along …

**Party **

Gambit and his family arrived at 7:02. He was a little worried that Rogue might be in trouble since he did not see her anywhere. As he entered he searched all around. Per usual many women turned to lustfully look him over with their fake moe on their faces.

In the back by the bar he saw a woman with red hair and a feather in her head. Maybe that was Rogue. He tapped on the small of her back since touching her skin would knock him unconscious. The woman turned around and he was sure his jaw had hit the floor or at least was hanging wide open.

"Wat's te matter Rem …" Jimmy stopped with his mouth also agape looking at the beauty before him.

Bobby seeing his retarded brothers looking even more retarded came over to see what they were starring at. But what he saw seemed far to unreal to not be a dream. Sure it was Rogue. But she looked like an entirely different (sexier) person. Her eyebrows were finely arched, not that they were bushy in the first place, but this way it made her eyes look more open and her face mature.

She had on a slight plum and green eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop. She also had a slight blush on and a nice flesh/pink colored gloss on her lips that surprisingly looked good on her pale skin.

Her hair was pulled up into a slight side feather adorned bun with loose hair curled to perfection off one shoulder. She just seemed to glow. Bobby had to admit she looked great instantly making him hard down below.

"Will yall three pick yall mouths off te floor an great te beautiful lady." JeanLuc said.

Instantly Remy's mind snapped back to reality along with his brothers. Bobby strode off to the bathroom while Jimmy quickly took one of her gloved hands and kissed it.

"Back off." Gambit growled at his brother scaring him and reminding Rogue so much of her father figure. JeanLuc patted him on his shoulder before wondering off into the crowd.

"So wat ya thank. Ya been quiet so far." Rogue asked timidly.

"I thank ya jus made me speechless."

"Is tat a good thang or a bad thang?"

"Oh it's a good thang. Yer beautiful. I mean ya always been beautiful, but tonight yer beautiful in a better more beautiful way I mean," he took a breath, "I never thought I'd see a day tat a woman would make me ramble."

"Thank you an ya look good yerself. Shall we?" she asked extending her forearm.

"Yes we shall." He said leading her to the dance floor. As they were dancing Jimmy glared at Remy jealously. JeanLuc imagined Rogue's dress to be white as if it were a wedding and he started to have that fatherly pride feeling that he rarely got now a days. Tired of this happy feeling he pulled a random bell off the floor and danced with her. The girl he danced with was 22 and she had a sister. He gave the older sister to Jimmy and went back to dancing noticing that Bobby had found himself a fair brunette to dance with.

After fifteen minutes from an hour had passed a muscular black man with dreads in a navy blue suit came down the steps.

"Everyone." He called. The attendants turned towards the winding staircase that he was perched on.

"Who's tat? He's very … muscular." Rogue whispered.

"Tat's Leoniff."

Leoniff waited a few moments until all the noise died down before continuing, "I hope tat you all are enjoying yourselves tanight, but now it is time ta present te new leader of the assassin's family and leader of the second guild, Belladonna Boudreaux!"

Gambit was readied to be wowed. On a normal day to be truthful Bella just had a natural attraction about her that even a blind man could see compared to Rogue who's beauty, though apparent to him on the normal basis, wasn't exactly noticeable to everyone else.

Bella elegantly walked down in a light blue dress to match her eyes with her blonde hair in thick curls held back with two barrettes on either side of her head. Her beautiful, although massive dress had to be held by both of her hands as she walked and her fluffy silk fan was being held in the waistband of her dress.

She smiled upon seeing him in the front row. Gambit was smiling too, but not at Bella. He was smiling at his own ignorance. Bella looked great, but Rogue just emitted a contagious glow that spread throughout his body, uplifting his spirit.

Bella stopped halfway down, "Thank you all for attending," she was staring at Gambit when she said that, "I hope everything is to yall liking and family meeting is in thirty minutes."

As she reached the bottom she was greeted by Julienne's grinning face. She gently looked at him before moving to Gambit and the woman with him.

"Who's tis Remy?" Bella asked.

"Ya don remember me?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella's eyes widened. How did she get so pretty so fast?

"Bells ya look nice right Rogue?" he commented. It was rude not to tell a lady that they were beautiful at their own party.

"Yes she looks nice Remy, did ya thank I'd say sometin different?" Rogue asked in an exaggerated nice voice.

"You look better." Bella told her.

"Great well I thank Julienne wants ya Bella so I'm gonna dance some more."

"Why cant ya dance wit me?" Bella asked with her infamous eye lash flutter.

"I already have a date Bells. Maybe next time."

"Hello Remy." Julienne came over.

"Damn." Bella said to low for anyone to hear.

"Hello Julienne, still tryin ta get wit ya sister."

"Fer yer information she adores me." Julienne said placing an arm around her shoulder. Bella tried her hardest not to cringe, but her face gave it away."

"Hello Julienne, my name is Rogue." Rogue announced herself.

"So are you Remy's girlfriend?"

"No." Bella

"Yes, I am." Rogue clarified.

"An whereare you from?"

"Mississippi."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Depends are ya talkin bout my job or Remy here." Rogue teased. Gambit really wished the later was true as he gave her a seductive look. Bella's bottom lick stuck out as she felt Julienne's hands reaching for her waist.

"Julienne how about ya get us some drinks." Bella ordered.

"As you wish." He said taking off to do her biding.

"Remy I can't believe ya actually 'did' tat." She pointed at Rogue.

"If I were not tryin ta behave myself I would tell ya tat I feel te same way bout you."

"Hmpf, Remy can we have jus one dance?' Bella asked again.

"I don know …" he said. He'd rather wrestle an alligator than have any private time with her again. The last time she wasn't exactly nice.

"Dance wit 'er Remy. Didn ya tell me tat it's rude ta not be kind ta te guest of honor?" Rogue smiled at him with that revenge look in her eyes.

Glaring, "I might had told ya tat."

"Well then don delay. Dance wit te girl." Rogue gave him an encouraging push. When Bella was in his arms she stood behind Bella an stuck her tongue out at him."

"Merci pour l'aide, Rogue." (Thanks for the help) Gambit told Rogue glaring at her.

"Votre accueil." (your welcome). Rogue waved to him and left. She wanted a little time away from the guest when another man came and asked her to dance and so on …

**Meeting of the Families **

The LeBeau's minus Bobby and Bella accompanied by her bodyguard entered the spare room to have their meeting. Rogue finally got to sit down although that didn't stop the influx of people who wanted to speak with her. She did as told answering the questions curtly. Although she never revealed her names to anyone she had told plenty of people that she was from Mississippi and that Gambit and her got to know each other during a train ride. As the next few guests in closed on her she saw Bobby sneaking off towards the empty corridor. Shouldn't he be at the meeting as well?

Outside

"Glad you could make it Bobby." Julienne said pulling out a cigarette and offering Bobby one.

Lighting both of their cigarettes, "So wat ya want ta know now?"

"Bells wants information on tat girl Remy's wit. Can ya tell me anythang now?"

Blowing out a puff of smoke, "I can tell ya tat te girl is annoyin, but strong. She can fight alright too, but she aint one of us so I don' know where she got her skills from. I also thank tat she might be a mutant."

"Interestin, do ya hav proof?"

"Not yet, but if I make 'er mad enough or endanger her life tat could change."

"You do tat."

"Anythang else?"

"Has Remy changed at all? Is his skills te same an is he returnin ta te family?"

"Nah, he be te same Remy an he aint rejoinin te family. Fer some reason him an his girldone moved in an took over."

"Tell me Bobby does Remy love this girl?" Julienne asked with the faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I thank so. Even more than Bells."

"What would he do if sometin were ta happen to 'er?"

"Ya want ta kill tat girl."

"Ya growin soft on me boy?"

Blowing smoke in the air, "No, I rather her dead sooner rather than later, but what I can't understand is why ya want ta kill 'er?"

"Remy took Bells from me. I was waiting for her to get a little older before I let her know my intentions, but all it took was one brief second. Our families were meeting an Remy gave her tat ... tat smile an she's been in love wit 'em since. Bells promised me after I kill te girl tat she'd be mine ,but I know as long as Remy's out there she will still come to love him again.

But if I kill Remy's femme he'd be obligated ta come an kill me. An eye fer an eye an it is code. Takin an or killin te belongings of another guild is taboo. He will face me an I will win."

"Do ya honestly thank you can kill my brother … easily."

"No, but I will win in te end."

"How about I make sure of it."

"What ya suggestin?" Julienne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could poison his drink, his food, hibiscus pollen 'll do it too."

"He's allergic ta tat flower?"

"Severly, those were my mother's favorite flowers an even after she died father kept te house full of 'em. Tat was till he bought Remy home an he kept coughing an sneezing. One day he passed out an te doctors found tat he had an allergic reaction ta te pollen."

"That could be useful. I normally would not like ta cheat, but Remy is a mutant. Askin fer yer help is like evenin te odds."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So wat do ya get after ya brother's dead hmm?" Julienne was curious.

"Father lied ta te guild an said I was inheritin, but he wants ta give it ta Remy."

"Even wit Remy dead ya still wont get te clan."

Bobby looked up at the moon before he spoke, "There was a time tat I'd do anything ta be like my father an earn his praise, but te father I knew started ta disappear after Camille died an once he adopted Remy, JeanLuc became dead ta me. Killin him wont be hard."

"Ya clan want respect ya if they thank you killed yall leader. Let me kidnap 'em again an I'll kill 'em or have someone else do it."

Putting out his cigarette, "It's funny how one person can bring out te worse in people. A secret alliance between te guilds, I'm betrayin my family. But once Remy is dead everything will start ta fall back in place."

"My thoughts exactly," he looked at his watch, "It's bout time we get back in."

"I know an one thang Julienne. I don want ya hurtin Jimmy."

"Ya want ta kill te rest of ya family, why not jus add 'em to te hit list?"

"Jimmy's jus a kid. Really his heart is too soft fer our line of work, but he's te closest thang I have ta Camille an I aint bout ta lose 'em."

"Fair enough." Julienne agreed as they both walked back into the party. Bobby from the corridor he disappeared into and the other climbed up to the second floor and came down the grand stairwell reappearing far later than his partner in crime.

"Hey Bobby." Rogue called over to him after a few minutes. Fighting through the crowed of her admirers he approached her.

"Wat do you want?"

"Where were ya ? You were gone fer a while."

"If you must know I had to relieve myself of the chili I ate earlier today."

"Ok too much information, but when is the meeting over?" As she asked the door open. Gambit emerged first practically running back to his date before Bella could stick her claws back into him. Next was Bella who did not look happy that Gambit was avoiding her followed by Leoniff and the other LeBeau's.

"Rogue how about another dance?" he asked after he moved all the others out of the way. Since they were the only one's dancing it was like they had the floor to theirselves then out of nowhere she stopped and handed Jimmy her camera.

"Take some pictures of us dancing please an if ya screw up Bobby here might get hurt."

…

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

Hey guys. My fingers hurt lol. Please read and review :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A Bed Time Story **

…

The party happened over a week ago and Gambit still couldn't get the image of Rogue out of his head. Right now however both Rogue and he were lying on a couch in the living room and the others were scattered on the other chairs.

After that night Jimmy couldn't stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about Rogue and would randomly flirt with her or stair at her like he was doing at the present time. Bobby was drinking because as of late he liked to drink. The thought of what he was going to do weighed heavy on his mind. It was not that he held a guilty conscience. It was just that he was about to undertake some very serious matter and change lives. If there was anything he did feel guilty about was lying to Jimmy. He had even planned on not telling him the truth till he was on his death bed.

"Hey Remy." Rogue looked up at him.

"Yes Rogue."

"The other night Leoniff was talking about te second guild. What does he mean by tat?"

"It's jus an old story. JeanLuc told me once whe I was younger …"

"An I forgot too. Come on Jimmy time fer bed and Bobby stop all tat drinkin." JeanLuc said. Despite the fact that Jimmy was a grown man he listened to his father and went off to bed. Taking the hint Bobby left in similar fashion.

"Guess I'll tell ya te story then." Gambit started.

"Go head I'm listenin." Rogue cuddled closer to him as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

" So it starts back in te ole country, ole meanin Europe, back when currency was jus changing from livestock ta jewelry. Ya see everyone had cows an chickens, but not everyone had gold. People looked towards a wisest man in their villages' fer guidance. These wise men were dubbed Kings and kings had their kingdoms.

At that day an age the first kings were frightful. They wanted ta care for their people witout fault cause they feared rebellion an stainin te honor of their families. However, after time a King named Eric Le Brave decided that he wanted wealth, not only for himself, but for his people. He started some of te firs wars fer land.

After him his son, also named Eric took over in his stead. He was te one who lived his father's dreams. The people were joyous and there was not one aspect of wealth that he had that he did not share with his people. However, Eric only had three daughters …"

"Wat is wrong wit daughters?" Rogue asked.

"Shh I'm tellin te story!"

"Then go head."

Ruffling her hair a little bit she continued, "At tat time females were not permitted ta rule so he had ta wait fer a grand son, which he got. In Eric's old age he raised his son ta thank of te people firs. Tellin 'em if they happy then the King is happy. But, young Albert did not share his grandaddy's ideal.

He felt tat if, as King he had ta rule people an an army, write peace treaties, te King should live a more divine life. After Eric died an he began king he started a new rule, a monarch. He made his people work and suffer. He sent his army at all neighboring kingdoms to make his place grand and build a fort around it tat wasof course very high an well guarded.

Fer generations te family had been like this but it hit its peak with Archard le Cupide, meaning the powerful and greedy one or sometin like tat, anyway he was tired of his pesants paying their fees with ducks and cows so he started a coin system and forced neighboring kingdoms to do the same. Livestock no longer was ta be traded as money leaving a lot of broke an desperate people.

It eventually came time fer Archard ta get married an he heard there was a beautiful princess over the sea. He sent his army to get her, but on the other side the soldiers were met with death. They refused to let Archard's soldiers to take the princess.

The legend goes that there were two soldiers left standing, but twenty in all left alive. One of the two had helped the other escape. The Princess was ta flip a coin an see who it was ta die. It was on tat day tat they LeBeau's an the Boudreaux's met.

The coin was tossed and it was Ruelle Boudreaux who was sentenced to die. Ruelle was a very young man recently recruited to the army. Of course he had nowhere near te skill ta hide twenty men …"

"So let me guess if Bella's family tells te story they were the good guys?" Rogue asked knowingly.

"Actually no, tat is not true. They tell te story te same way now shh. Where was I … oh yeah. They were about ta kill Ruelle, but Siffre stopped them announcing that it was him who had spared his soldiers. Now keep in mind Siffre was a married man but te Princess found him charming. She decided instead to just have them live in the dungeons.

It was there that our families got to know each other. Siffre promised a way out since he could pick the locks. Of course the princess wanted to leave with him so they devised a plan. Siffre and Ruelle would both escape however Siffre would 'kidnap' the princess and Ruelle would get lost in all the hassle to get the princess back.

Then the story jumps nearly ten years later. Ruelle had made it back alive ta his home an had a family always tellin them of the kindness Siffre offered him and the soldiers he saved. It was one evenin when twenty two soldiers stormed the castle. Well more like snuck in, disarmed the guards, and stole the jewels and gave it to the people.

The group in white came to be known as the Guild of Thief's since they stole from cruel nobility just like a bunch of non tight wearin robin hoods.

In the struggle, since Ruelle did go back to serving Archald, he noticed that these were the twenty survivors. It became quite apparent ta him an everyone else tat the Guild was going after the king. It was Ruelle's duty to guard the King and when one of those white clothed guildsman came ta kill te king he lunged at te man an killed him.

He removed the hood surprised ta see tat it was Siffre. Ruelle apologized quickly, but Siffre held no ill will against them. He just asked that his son, the youngest of the guild, and his elder son he had with his first wife and haven't seen in years, to be taken care of before he died in Ruelle's arms.

Ruelle found the Guild and gave them back their falling leader because of that act of kindness that was law to show to one's enemy he was outlined a trader by the king. He ran home to his family to find his home burned down. Thinking he lost his family he dressed himself in blue and assassinated the king and all his living family members.

Eventually though he saw the long lost princess. She too was a member of the thief's guild. She told him that his family was safe and he took refuge in the grove that the Guild hid in. Soon he was found out by a handful of soldiers from te king, however they got on one knee and vowed to serve Ruelle forever. That was te day tat te second guild, te Assassin's guild was born."

"So if yalls family was such good friends then what happened?"

"I asked JeanLuc tat too. He told me tat time tore them apart. Most of te great thieves in te world are from my family ya know. Thieves got te fame, te glory. But, if ya assassinate people ya don get all tat. He told me tat sixty years ago tat te LeBeau family was bigger, or at least it was until a few Bourdeauxs came ta a family reunion. Many people died tat day an tat's why te families hated each other ever since."

"That's a sad story."

"I know. But it was also predicted by te head of te LeBeau family tat a prodigy would come an te assassins want be able ta stop 'em before he was killed."

"Does ya daddy thank tat's you?"

"Well I guess it is possible. If te story is true Siffre had two children with two different woman. One of their kids could had changed their last names ta avoid persecution since Siffre did 'kidnap' te princess."

"So maybe yer more like me than I thought."

"Wat ya mean?"

"Have ya ever felt tat yer adoption was more than coincidence? I have?"

"I don know."

…**.xxxXXXxxx… **

**Well umm … hoped yall liked my made up tale of the two families : ) **


	33. Chapter 33

**The Outcome **

…

_2 weeks ago _

"Why are you sending me to kidnap him Magneto! Why not send Piedro, Pyro, or better yet Sabertooth?"

"Mystique, do not forget it was you who came looking for me all those years ago."

"I have not forgotten. I am your most valued worker and yet you use me like a slave! It was not my fault that you let Charles and his team beat you to Rogue."

"She was the deal and you didn't deliver."

"Deliver ha. I have infiltrated every known government on this planet for you. It is I who have helped you to recruit the members on your team that you have! And yet I still serve you loyally and you say our deal is void? I have paid you in full. Do you know what it is like for a woman like me to be fucking a man as old as you? I'd get more pleasure from eating a candy bar!"

"Mystique all I am asking you to do is to kidnap the boy and deliver him to the Princeton hotel as we've already discussed. Then Rogue we'll come after him and then we'll have her."

"I have learned not to trust you."

"So you won't do it? I thought you missed your daughter?"

"I will do it, if only to see my child again."

"Good."

…

It was now the beginning of August and since JeanLuc just had to go and get his self kidnapped again on her birthday, Remy decided to make up for it by taking her on a romantic tour through New Orleans. Rogue at the moment was in the kitchen fixing herself a BLT when she heard a knock on the front door.

She opened the old door and saw nothing however the matt in front of the door told a different story. On it sat a small white package wrapped with a red ribbon and a card that read: To Remy with all my love.

Glaring at the note she picked up the package and went inside.

"Who was tat?" Gambit asked.

"I don know, but whoever it was left ya a present."

"Really?" he said and took it from her. Inside was a scarf, perfect for the fall weather.

"A scarf?"

"Jus wat I was lookin fer actually? My scarf however went missin so I guess tis one'll do."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yep, now let's go."

"But I aint finish my sandwich yet."

"I'll buy ya a better one, now let's go before it gets crowded."

"Alright then, jus let me put on my jacket."

**Bella's house **

"Everything is set sister."

"Good job Juli."

"Ah-hem!"

"An you too Bobby. The pollen covered scarf'll make em sick an once they turn of Blue to Corbin Street I want yall ta kill tat girl. Understood."

"Yes'm." They both said. All Bobby could think of was that soon he'd have what is rightfully his.

"Now get outta here an kill 'er."

"Them." Julienne corrected.

"Them?" she repeated.

"We'll be killin Remy to remember."

"Oh yes, I remember. Good luck darling … and Bobby." With that said they left Bella alone to carry out their plan.

"Leoniff!" Bella called.

"My lady?" He appeared at her side.

"I didn fersee Rems being allergic ta anything. If Juli actually gets close ta killin my future husband do me a favor an put him out of his misery."

"Yes an my lady is there a certain way you want me to go about it?"

"Use yer imagination."

"Thank you My Lady."

**Horse drawn Carriage **

"Is sometin wrong Remy?" Rogue asked him. Just a few minutes ago he'd scratch his neck every now and then, but now he looked like he was about to break out and or throw up. He had also started to sweat perfusely and his scratching had grown constant.

"I'm … fine Rogue. I jus want ya ta … ta … enjoy taday."

"But Remy …"

"I said I'm fine … stop … worryin."

At the present time they were riding down Bleu and were about to turn onto Corbin. She really did want to finish the ride but he looked far too sick for that. Bobby on the other hand had his pistol ready, he was going to kill Gambit Kennedy style. Last night he had measured the wagon's height so all he had to do was add an extra foot for the head, pull the gun out when he saw the horses, and fire once he saw his brother's red hair. It was too easy.

Rogue was indecisive. Should she go or should she stay? The horses had started to round the corner when out of nowhere she shouted.

"Stop!"

"Roguey …"

"Don Roguey me. I am takin ya home right now!" she paid the driver then went took Gambit on the nearest Taxi back home.

"Damn I hate tat femme." Bobby swore to his self.

**Home **

"JeanLuc!" Rogue called for him the moment she entered the house.

"Wat is it?" He asked alarmed by her voice as he ran down the steps to see what was wrong.

"Remy? Wat happened! He havin an allergic reaction how can tat be?"

"Wat is he allergic ta?" she asked scared.

"Ta a hibiscus flower but there aint none round here, especially around tis time of year."

"Ya got any medicine?"

"He may have some left. I always keep te boy's meds in te medicine cabinet in my bathroom." He said an ran up hadn't opened the thing in years, but it had a slight crack today. Quickly he opened it and started tossing bottle after bottle out of the way till he found the spot where he kept Gambit's meds. The only thing left was the ring of dust from an object that was stagnate far to long.

"Shit!" he swore out loud.

Meanwhile Jimmy had seen his brother hurt and tried ta give em water.

"Don do tat he'll choke!" JeanLuc scolded him, "Rogue go down ta te closest pharmacy an ask fer Jenking's. He's an old man tat looks like the KFC dude so ya cnt miss 'em. Tell em Gambit needs his meds an fast. He's a friend of te family. He'll help."

"Consider me gone!" she said grabbing the keys with one last look at Gambit, then she thought. The scarf! It's that damn scarf and ripped it off his neck before takin off.

"Wh… where is Rogu … she go'n." Gambit mumbled on the floor between Jimmy and JeanLuc.

"She'll be back boy now shut up an concentrate on breathin." JeanLuc said. He had a feeling that Rogue wouldn't make it back in time, even with her crazy driving. When Gambit's exposed to too much pollen his esophagus closes so no air is getting to his lungs and his son was already starting to look blue.

"Where's … Ro …?" he started again.

"Shh." Jimmy told him.

JeanLuc just could not believe that his medicine would vanish the day he miraculously came down with an allergic reaction. The only one's who knew about that was him, his sons, and the pharmacist.

"Watch 'em, I'll be right back Jimmy." He said walking back up the stairs. He remembered something that Gambit had told him a while ago about Bobby not wanting to save him from the Rippers. Could Bobby betray his family?

Bobby's door was locked so he kicked it down and tore every which way around the room until he came into the closet. He noticed that the rug that usually covered the floor was gone. He tapped on all the floorboards till he heard one that sounded different and pried it open. Inside was Bobby's diary and the medicine.

"Dad he aint lookin too good!" Jimmy called from downstairs.

"I found it!" he called as he ran back then shot the medication into his neck. For a few moments he continued to struggle trying desperately to get air in his lungs then he calmed down and started taking slow breaths.

"He's gonna be ok Jim. Get me a glass of tequila, a bottle of rum, and a wet towel."

"Remy needs all tat!"

"No full, tat's fer me an my cigarettes too."

"But you haven't smoked in years."

"I said …"

"An I heard ya."

**At the Pharmacy **

"I have exactly what you need jus give me a few minutes to find it."

"I don mean ta be rude, but cant ya move any faster!" Rogue hissed at the man.

"I am 77 years old young woman."

"An I want Remy ta live ta be 77! Now hurry up!"

Rogue didn't like to be rude, but it was an emergency. What if Remy was dying right now?

"Here you go miss."

"Thanks an sorry!" Rogue took it and ran to her car. There was no time for lollygagging so she cut off anybody and or one that got in her way.

**While you were away**

"Where's Remy an wat happened?" Rogue asked noticing the new bullet holes and the broken door. JeanLuc was holding his side as he went from the steps to her.

"I found te medicine, I must had over looked it, anyway some blue femme come by an up an snatched him from the floor. She was fast an she got more kick to 'er than an jalapeno.

"Wait does tis woman have red hair, yella eyes, an an evil sneer."

"Yep."

"Damn Mystique took 'em. That is what Destiny tried ta warn me about!"

"So does tis mean she gonna kill my son?"

"No an sit down, I'm going to find her myself!" she said running to her room and pulling her cell phone out. "

After three rings Jean answered," Rogue is that you? How are you doing?"

"No time ta talk Jean I need ya ta do me a favor."

"Sure anything."

"I need ya ta use cerebro an track down both Mystique an Remy."

"Yes but why?"

"Jean more doin an less talkin please tis is kind of an emergency." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"JeanLuc I aint bout ta let ya son die." She told him while Jean was busy.

"Yeah but you can die too. Let me go after Remy."

"No offence, but hell no. Oh an where's te nearest airport?"

"13 miles north of here why?"

"Bye." She told him as she took the car and sped off. If she were going to catch up she'd need all the help she could get so stop signs really weren't helpful. Then she noticed a parked 2010 Mustang parked next to her car. So she got out, broke the window, hotwired the car, and drove off in that. Thankfully it had gas.

"Jean do ya got anything yet?"

"No … not yet. When I do I'll get the team ready ok."

"Fine."

"I'm tryin Rogue so please relax and what is that honking sound in the back ground?"

"Notin …"

"Are those police sirens Rogue?"

"I'm bout ta lose 'em."

Rogue did as she promised before closing in on the airport. Instead of looking for a flight she decided to highjack a charter jet instead, of course she needed to know how to fly one so ten or so knocked out men later she jumped in and pulled out.

"Rogue I got a quick hit. It almost looks like they're heading here."

"Thanks Jean."

"Rogue where's your accent."

"It'll come back in a few hours."

**Arrival **

Meanwhile in Mississippi,

"_Rogue will arrive earlier than I expected. Her future has changed and yet I cannot see it yet!" _

….

Mystique had drug Gambit who was still very weak from the near death experience to the hotel mentioned except when she arrived there was no more hotel. The place had been destroyed! Dead people, broken cars, glass, cement, and smoke encased the landscape.

"Dammit it was a trap," she breathed sitting Gambit down, "What are you planning Magneto?"

As she was walking a gun was thrust into her hand. Magneto defiantly had planned this. Right when she was about to scan the high areas for him she heard a voice.

"Mystique, you again! You will pay for killing these people!"

Mystique knew that voice could only belong to one person.

"Marvel I did not do this."

"Lire! You shall pay!" Marvel said. Her face was angry. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back with an enviable tan. She wore an all black uniform with a yellow lightning bolt across her chest that resembled a one piece bathing suit and a red sash across her waist. She also had long tight black boots that went all the way up to her upper thigh.

Marvel picked up a car and flung it at Mystique who transformed into a bird to avoid the blow.

"Rogue she's in Trenton, New Jersey."

"And so am I. I'm on Baker Street how far away am i?"

"Head east from there. Walking I'll give you five minutes. We're on our way as well."

"See you when you get here." Rogue said running towards where she hoped her boyfriend was.

Meanwhile Marvel had grabbed Mystique out of the sky and squeezed on her bird form until she had no choice but to return to normal.

Gambit opened his eyes to get a nice view of a woman's rear end.

"Are you ok citizen?" Marvel turned her head and asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ok … I thank." He told he looking at his new surroundings. Without a doubt he could tell that tall sexy blonde was the super hero around here and that Mystique was the villan who was about to be beaten badly.

Marvel walked closer to Mystique, held her up and started kicking, punching, and beating her pass recognition. She then picked up a metal telephone rod and held it above Mystique's limp body on the ground.

"Let me repay you with the kindness that you showed my friend! She said lifting up the metal piece into the now raining sky and came down. Gambit didn't really care for Mystique, but he had a feeling that Rogue did. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen to reason so he just sat there and watched when he heard someone say …

"Stop!" Rogue shouted running over to Mystique and Marvel. Marvel froze just a nanometer above Mystique with her weapon.

"Get out of her girl, it is not safe for you here." Marvel hissed at Rogue.

"I can be wherever I want ta be an ya better leave my mother alone!"

"She's your mother?" Marvel said actually surprised that Rogue wasn't blue.

"Yes now leave 'er be. I know tat she aint a good person, but she's still my mother!"

"No, I swore to get revenge. She killed someone dear to me. She will pay for that."

"I don care wat she did, I know she's evil, she even ran off wit my boyfriend over there," she said pointing to Gambit, "But you will not kill her as long as I'm alive!"

"Is tat a challenge then?" Marvel asked stabbing the pole through the fabric of Mystique's dress and kicking her one last time to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Rogue … let me die …. You are not strong enough … to defeat her." Mystique pleaded. Rogue heard Remy telling her the same things but she refused to back down.

"So little girl can you even fight at least? Let's make this fair. I won't use my powers. Promise." Marvel said. For a few minutes they were fighting. The girl was better than Marvel thought she was so Marvel picked up the metal pole and started to fly upwards.

Rogue managed to climb on to her legs.

"what can you do girl? I will kill her and you cannot stop me!"

"Yes I can." Rogue said pulling herself up face to face with Marvel and bit her gloves off one at a time. Marvel did not know nor care what the girl was going to do until she felt her cold hands.

Normally most mutants couldn't handle her touching them for more than a few seconds, but Marvel was strong. Rogue had to hold on more to save her mother.

"Let go you … oww … you bitch."

"No!"

"Let me go!" Marvel hissed as she dropped her weapon. Seeing that she dropped it Rogue tried to let go.

The Blackbird had jusrt arrived on the scene.

"Is that Rogue in the air?" Logan asked since he was piloting.

"Yes she is!" the Professor stated.

"I will deal with this Charles." Storm said exiting it.

"Rogue let go, I will bring you to safety." Storm told her.

"I cant … oww … this hurts … let go! I cant stop help me!" Rogue was panicking with a tear stained face. Marvel was also in pain screaming her side of the story. Mystique had finally managed to crawl away to weak to transform and Gambit finally could move. But even he could do nothing.

Everyone watched as Rogue's hair all of a sudden extended and turned white. She then grew a few inches and turned into another Ms Marvel.

"Chuck what's happening?" Logan asked worried.

"I … I don't know."

"After a while the Rogue Marvel was floating and the real one was starting to fall. Rogue's hands finally disconnected from her's and both of the girls fell hard to the ground."

**On the Blackbird **

"Is my daughter dead!" Mystique panicked.

"No, she's alive no thanks ta some people." Gambit said.

"How was I supposed to know that Magneto was planning all of this."Mystique snapped.

"If ya wouldn had tried ta kidnap me in te firs place she wouldn be like tis!" Gambit snapped right back her.

"Be quiet Gumbo! Chuck how is she?" Logan asked.

"Rogue and Marvel's minds are one."

"Like what is happening?" Kitty asked.

"They are both fighting for control."

"Vwat do vyou mean by that Professor?" Kurt asked with fear quoting his words.

"Rogue absorbed all of Marvel, well not her physical being although she resembles her, but her psych."

"Are you saying that Marvel's soul is stuck in Rogue's body?" Jean asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying and Marvel wants her body just as much as Rogue does."

"This is bad." Pete commented noticing the downcast look on Gambit's face.

**Entries**

Aug 7'

I let Gumbo take care of her for a little while and look at what happened! I know maybe I'll kill him …

.

Like Dear Diary,

Rogue's back … kind of. I'm like so worried. It's been 48hrs and she still looks like Marvels' double ganger. I like really hoped she is well and poor Remy, he looks like he just saw someone die. I tried ta like comfort him, but that didn't help at all. I like hope Rogue gets better soon …

.

Ma,

My plan aint work at all! But don worry my 'friend' an I been workin on a backup plan! My family aint realized anything yet so tonight ima get laid an tomorrow im gonna get ta work.

.

If there is a God, please stop me from beatin te hell out of my son, Bobby, te moment he walks through the door

.

Дорогой Дневник,

I have spoken with my comrade and he feels completely responsible for what happened to Rogue. He was upset that he was there and could do nothing to help her out. He also told me of a Destiny's warning and that he should had known some neck fabric was a trick. Either case I think he is going to leave Rogue with us because he thinks that she'd be safer here.

I told him to stay. He has listened to me thus far but I am still unsure of his attentions …

**Normalcy **

76 hrs later Rogue had returned to her normal self appearance wise.

"Remy?" she whispered with her eyes barily opened.

"Yes Rogue?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How about yaself?"

"I don know. I hurt tat lady bad didn't I?"

"She'll live."

Gambit waited an extra ten minutes before he moved after Rogue got quiet. He decided that life would be better for her here where she belonged. Maybe Logan was right, he was a bad influence on Rogue. She would be ok if he didn't get kidnapped. Now that he made sure it was ok it was time for him to go forever.

Hearing him move Rogue opened her eyes again, "Remy where ya goin?" she yawned.

"Ta get ya some water. I'll be back."

"Ok."

Thirty minutes later he was on the jet ride home. Logan looked back gently to see Gambit crying. It almost made him feel bad … almost. Logan waved goodbye as Gambit walked back into his house and he took the jet and headed back home.

**3 weeks later **

Rogue officialy got out of bed.

"Rogue you're like ok!" Kitty smiled.

"Where is Remy?"

"He like left a while ago saying something about you would like be happier here wit us." Kitty saw Rogue start to cry an didn't know what to do.

"Umm Rogue he could be wrong. Oh I know maybe he' s just getting you a get well soon present. Umm like please stop crying like how about I like ask the Professor to like find him for you!"

Rogue stopped crying.

"Tat's ok Kit. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

"You're like not going to like stay for breakfast?"

"I know wat yall thank ,but my life is wit 'em now. An sides I wasn't ready ta come home yet."

"Rogue, like if this is like about what I did I am like soo sorry please. I want to be best friends again!"

"But maybe I don't."

"Rogue…"

"Bye Kitty."

Rogue walked in her hospital gown and took Logan's bike to the bus stop making sure that no one followed her before she left Logan's keys and flew down to Louisiana.

**Home Again **

"Watt e hell you doin here again!" Bobby shouted from the front door. Hearing that, Gambit ran to see his Rogue at the door.

"Nice ta see you too Bobby, an Remy where the hell is my water? I've been waiting three weeks for it!"

.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Hope yall liked it, please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Growing Pains **

Rogue had absorbed Marvel's powers and it was making life a little difficult for her at the LeBeau's family. Her newly found mood swings were controllable, her new found power of flight was manageable, but her super strength was a nightmare.

At the present time she was trying to drink a cup of milk. Unfortunately for her all JeanLuc's cups were made of glass.

"Dammit!" she hissed at yet another broken glass.

"Not again." Bobby complained behind his newspaper.

"Here Rogue let me pour it." Remy said taking his empty glass and filling it up with milk. Of course she took the glass from him and broke that too.

"How many glasses I owe ya now JeanLuc?"

"I thank that makes 22."

Rogue nodded before going back to her room and very gently laid upon the bed. How could she hope to write a novel if she couldn't even hold a pencil without breaking it or type without it meeting the same disastrous ending?

Worse, she couldn't even put on all her clothes without ripping them. She had run out of shirts and started to borrow Remy's and now she was running out of bottoms. She almost lost it the day she tried to put on her favorite leather skirt and she broke the zipper.

"Rogue are you ok?"

"Wat does it look like?"

"You'll get it. Ya jus need a little time."

**Entries of a Wolverine **

Rogue left me again! I don't get it. I thought once I got rid … I mean dropped Gumbo off she'd want to stay. I kind of felt that he was always the problem. Life was great between us until he came along. I mean Rogue and I had a bond. I guess she kind of reminded me of myself in a way and I think that's why we got along. I don't have no children of my own, but if I had a daughter I would want her to be just like Rogue.

It's just that most fathers are lucky enough to raise their daughter since birth. I had to cram everything into just a few years and I wasn't ready to let her go. Sure I know I'm not the best person in the world , but I'll be dammned if I let someone come into my girls life and ruin everything!

I think Rogue can do better. And I probably would like Gambit more besides that fact that he's a womanizing scoundrel if he would just see things the way I see them.

He knows that I consider Rogue my daughter and if he were a father and he had to choose between an honest working guy and a bum from the south he would understand why I dislike him. And also I still am at a loss with why she likes him.

Is it because he's from the south too? Is it his red hair? Is it that little evil smirk he makes? Is it because he smokes? Or maybe it's because they have more in common then I know? I want to see it Rogue's way, but then 'father Logan' just jumps out and takes control.

But what's worse is that I scared her away. She hurt my feelings and I hurt hers. I lost it and she left because of me, but why did she have to leave with him? Then she called Jean, we show up, help her, then she went back to him. I don't get it and I don't get her.

Maybe she won't come back till I apologize and can get along with Gambit. But what if she thinks I never will and will never come back? I hate being here without her. I miss her all the time and I know Shades is going to flip if I ask him 'where stripes is' again.

I wake up every day hoping to see her at breakfast, in the Danger Room, or outside in the shed with the bikes. But she's not here and it's because of me. I always pegged Gumbo for being the one to break her heart. The last person I'd ever expect to do that would be myself. So maybe she's with him to pick the pieces of her life back together.

I know where she is but I figure I'm not wanted there. I have tried to cope here. I tried daughtering Kitty but she already has parents and if I have to watch one more chick flick I was going to gorge my own eyes out. Then I tried Jean, but she already has a father and highly respects the Professor. After her I tried Tabatha, but no one wants to daughter a girl that keeps blowing kisses at you half the time.

So after daughtering didn't work I tried a relationship with Storm. The woman is beautiful, but I kept being distracted. Half the time I was always worried about Rogue. I love Storm still but she deserves to be treated like the Queen she is so I broke it off.

Then after that I'd thought I'd spend more time with Lucy, my new motorcycle. But even riding her and cleaning her parts didn't fulfill my happiness. So I decided to be more constructive with my spare time and outline some new DR drills, but that only made the students fear me more than they already did.

Next I turned my anger on my enemies, but that didn't work because I took no pleasure in beating up those kids who call their selves the Brotherhood since the Acolytes and Magneto has practically disappeared.

So here I am in the garage writing in my diary like a teenage girl who just lost her boyfriend or missed a sale on her favorite pink pumps. I think I just need time. Time to adjust to the fact that I may never see Rogue again. So I think I'm going to leave Scott in charge of the danger room and go to Canada. At least Canada can't leave me heartbroken and all alone …

**Kitty Komposes **

Like Dear Diary,

Rogue is like … so like … like being totally unfair. You know what I kind of like think she like is using that little incident as like an excuse for her to stay with her boyfriend. Why cant she just let bygones be bygones, like you know bury the hatchet. Why is she still mad at me? Like I understand what I did was like completely mean and all, but why wont she accept my apologies?

I like so totally mean them. I don't know … maybe Rogue is like the type of person to hold a grudge.

Pete has finally started to like try to be my boyfriend again ,but I like think he's mad at me for inadvertently making his best friend leave and like trust me diary I HATE not having a best friend. I like wonder when Rogue is like going to like come back and stay. I hope soon.

**Gambit **

I hav looked through the rest of Rogue's clothes an I cant wait fer te day she walks inta my room naked fer some clothes. Ta be fair I did try ta take er shoppin, but she's been a little emotional about her knew strength powers.

I tried ta tell 'er its jus like getting ya powers fer te first time. Ya jus need ta learn how to adjust to em. So I thank ima get 'er a plastic cup, spray paint it silver, an tell her it's made of metal tat's really really strong.

If I trick er inta being able ta not break tat then I might be able ta get er ta not be so afraid about breakin everything. I replaced the cups she broke an fer one I'm happy she's back. I really thought she'd stay. I aint exactly te Professor. I cant tell her how ta control 'er new powers an I'm so glad she got past te 'I'm Rogue' then 'I'm Marvel' the next second phase. Tat was scary.

**JeanLuc **

(Not diary entry)

After Rogue left to get his son he had Jimmy put Bobby's room back together. He decided not to bust Bobby yet. He knew his eldest son probably did not do all this by his self. He just hoped that he didn't make an alliance with the assassins to take Gambit down.

But JeanLuc had a feeling his own son wanted him dead too. Killing Gambit alone would not accomplish much. If Bobby wanted what JeanLuc thought he did he would have to kill not only Remy, but himself as well for his inheritance.

Apart of him blamed himself. He chose Remy over his own son. As a father he didn't want to, but as the leader of the Thief's Guild it was the right decision. Bobby and Jimmy were chump change compared to Remy in skill. He hated that.

But at the same time he wanted to let his kids have a life. Being in and leading the guild was no joke. He made a promise once.

_Flashback _

"_Jean remember wat ya promised me when Bobby was born?" Camille, JeanLuc's wife said as she breast fed their new born son Jimmy. _

"_Yeah I do. When they grow up I'll give them the choice. If they wanna join they can an if they don tat's ok too." _

"_Good, Bobby's only five but I can see that he's no tief like you. When I first met you I knew you were trouble." _

"_Wat ya mean by tat Camille?" JeanLuc teased. _

"_Ya don remember Jean?" _

"_No tell me." He said taking Jimmy from her and putting him in his crib. _

"_We were both five. Ya saw my daddy in his top coat lookin all nice an expensive so ya tried ta pickpocket him. He got mad an hit ya wit his cane cause ya weren't good at pit pockettin at tat age so ya followed us home an ya took his wallet when he was sleepin …" _

"_Did I do tat?" he kissed her on the cheek and sat down on her gold sheeted bed. _

"_Yes ya did. Then ya saw tat I was awake so ya stole tat pretty purple stoned locket from te governor's wife an gave it ta me." _

"_Yes I did." _

"_And I still wear it every day." She smiled pointing to her silver jewelry box. _

"_It brings out te grey in yer eyes." _

"_I know." _

"_An I remember. I'll give Bobby the chance ta make more of hiself an go ta school an stuff." _

"_Good." _

_He kissed her on the head again before heading out on another job. Right when he was about to close the door Camille called him back. _

"_Three." _

"_Yeah I said I'll be back by then." _

"_No," she said with that look, "Three, ya know when I was little I always wanted three sons and one daughter with green eyes." _

"_Ya father had green eyes." _

"_An so did my grandma. I miss her." _

"_How bout when I get back we start workin on te other two?" _

"_Oh jus get out of here Jeannie!" she said flinging a pillow at him. _

_2 Weeks Later _

"_She was a great woman son." Mathieu, JeanLuc's father, told him. _

"_She'd still be alive if that car didn't hit her!" _

"_I know yer angry. At least the car crash instantly killed her. Yer mama was slowly tortured ta death by those assassins. Ya know it's jus like what I told ya when you were younger. Tis life aint easy boy; remember that." _

_End flashback _

JeanLuc never forgot what his father told him. In fact his father was killed that same week by Bella's father. Everyone thought that Bella's dad condition was by incident. He had done some bad things in his life, but that was not one that he regretted.

In a way Camille was the reason he adopted Remy. Remy pick pocketed him just like how he met his future wife as a child and Camille always wanted three sons. Then Remy brought Rogue home a girl with green eyes. How come the past always comes and bites you in the ass?

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review, thank you**


	35. Chapter 35

**Worst Week Ever **

**.**

Rogue came out of the shower and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. She reached to hook her bra straps together and accidently ripped the fabric from her body. Then she did the same to her matching panty. Upset she reached for her last day of pants and managed to pull them all the way up without incident. However, the zipper didn't fare as well.

Next she put on one of Gambit's long button down shirts and popped off every button. Unbelievable! Pissed she slammed her fist into the sink shattering it. The mirror over the sink revealed her hair to be taking on a blonde hue. So she took a few deep breaths. The last thing she needed was to turn into Ms Marvel and start killing people out of sheer rage.

Just as she managed to control her temper water spurted over her body and on to her nude body and the floor where her towel was. She needed clothes and the only place she would get them would be Gambit's room. She cautiously stuck her head out of the door to listen for sounds and to look for LeBeau's. Lucky for her they had all decided to go shopping for beer.

Meanwhile Gambit and his family had managed to find some beer and were now in a heated poker game in Gambit's bedroom. Gambit was facing the door with his brothers on either side of him when his door flew open and he saw a sight he never thought he'd see without doing something sneaky.

Rogue didn't know if she were turning red from embarrassment or pale from the fight of all of them seeing her. Jimmy had that look on his face that Gambit often had when he was thinking less then cordial thoughts which was the look he was wearing at the moment. JeanLuc seemed to have that if I was twenty years younger and she wasn't with my daughter look, but he also had a small smile on his face.

Finally Rogue managed to move and ran into her room, locked the door, and hid under the covers. She thought about the clothes she had left, but all she had left was her beautiful evening dress which she absolutely refused to rip. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Remy!"

"Rogue I just wanted ta ask you if you …"

"I said leave me be!"

"I'll just pick the door."

Upset Rogue temporarily lost it and turned into a thankfully clothed Ms Marvel.

"Oh not again Rogue."

"I am not Rogue and you will NOT keep me here!"

"Rogue calm …"

"Do not call me that wrenches' name!"

"Calm down Rogue yer jus a little angry now."

"A little? I am FURIOUS! And it's Ms Marvel to you!" The Rogue-Marvel said lifting up the bed, but as quickly as she did she sat it down and went back to normal and slightly fell forward. Gambit meant to catch her but his hands accidently cupped her breast.

Rogue snapped back to normal to see Gambit grabbing her breast and what was worse his family was behind her. She quickly punched him, but missed and she fell slightly into Jimmy who was holding her the same way.

"Now I see wat ya like about 'er." Jimmy said with roaming hands until she was yanked back by her boyfriend. Then she ran and hid in the closet. She refused to leave the closet all day but finally she decided to venture out.

She crawled on all fours until she heard …

"Rogue I didn't know ya had a moe on ya left butt cheek."

"Why are you still here!" she growled at him.

"I live here," he said tossing his trench coat at her, "And I got ya some clothes. We are goin shoppin now."

"Jus go witout me. I'll stay here in te closet."

"Come on girl an stop being such a baby. Tis coat has big buckles so nobody's gonna see tat ya nude."

"Well then why are you still here?"

"You might need my help putting it on."

"Grrr."

"Fine I'm leavin."

Thirty minutes later they were all walking down a street of stores with suspicious names such as Ladies Clothing, Clothing for Red headed woman, Girls clothes, Female Forever Clothes, Woman's Wardrobe, and such. However, the first store Gambit led them all to was a Victoria's Secrets.

"Remy are you serious." She glared at him clenching her fist feeling her temple's pulsating hard against her skin.

"Well ya cant get clothes witout no underwear right?" he said smirking.

"I hate ya."

"Now don't be shy Rogue. My little brother does have a point." Jimmy stated smartly. Rogue turned her head like a cartoon character with a dark overcast over her face before Gambit picked her up and bought her in there.

Rogue knew she was stuck until she bought something so she was about to pick out some simple ones when Gambit told her to hold her hands out as he flung animal printed, lacey, sheer, shinny, wire, and anything else he thought would look sexy on her. Rogue thought she was going to lose it when JeanLuc was giving Remy 'helpful' suggestions.

"Maybe she should try some on?" Jimmy suggested.

"Or not." Bobby suggested.

"I agree wit Bobby fer once."

"Always gotta ruin my fun, ya need ta losin up chere." Gambit complained.

"How about I loosin up yer …." She threatened.

"Come on kids lets go." JeanLuc said pushing both Rogue and Remy to the cashier and out the door.

…

Rogue had been in six stores and none of them sold her much preferred Goth clothes and leather skirts. The closest thing she got to that was the denim black daisy dukes and green tank top which she refused to buy.

Since desperate times caused for desperate measures she got a few draw string pants and oversized t-shirts.

"Roguey take tat crap back." Gambit told her blocking the exit.

"Why should I get close tat I keep breakin?"

"I aint gonna let ya buy those. Wat would Kitty thank?"

"I don care wat she thanks."

"Wat bout me Roguey, don't ya love me?"

"I don care bout ya either."

"Anna …"

"Remy I'm buying these clothes!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Tat can be arranged!"

"Easy you two. Remy let her have wat she wants." Jimmy tried to pacify them. There was no point in making Rogue mad when she had a personality disorder.

"You try it an I'll snatch tat trench coat off yer back!"

"I'd like ta see ya try tat!"

Then she swund at him and he back flipped out of the way. Two knocked over manikins and clotes racks later the others had managed to separate the two.

"I'm still leavin wit these clothes!"

"No ya aint!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you aint!" he yelled right back at her. They could tell Rogue was about to lose it since her hair was extending again.

"Yes I am!"

"Remy leave te girl alone before she destroy this place cause if she does yer payin fer it." JeanLuc warned him.

"But JeanLuc look at tis crap. It makes 'er look fat …"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

…**MARVEL… **

Rogue transformed again for the second day. Of course the moment Marvel saw Remy she tried to attack him by lifting up a manikin.

"Wait wait wait," Jimmy approached her calmly, "Yer a superhero right? An superhero's don kill people. How bout we talk tis out over a meal or some shopping?"

Marvel sat the manikin down and looked at him. For some reason she felt like he was trustworthy.

"Where am I now?" she asked him.

"Yer still in New Orleans, we were jus takin Rogue shoppin." Jimmy pointed to the bags in her left hand. Marvel looked in the bag and could not disguise her disgust.

"Fine I will be calm … for a price." Marvel stated.

"Ok wat ya want?" Jimmy asked her.

"You will take me shopping as well and not for this crap. If I must share this body then she will learn to adopt my fashion sense and I haven't ate an unhealthy meal in a while and I want to call my fiancé and explain my current situation."

"Yer askin a lot." Gambit noted.

"I was not talking to you. I was talking to Jimmy." She smiled over barrenly sweetly at him.

…**HOME… **

The next thing Rogue knew she was lying on her bed full in a navy blue pencil skirt and a transparent white blouse with matching earrings and blue pumps.

"My head an my stomach … I felt like I ate an elephant." She said to herself feeling a little sick to her stomach. She stood up and nearly fell straight to the ground. Why was she wearing heels? And when did she put them on?

And now that she thought about it when did she put these clothes on and more importantly when did she get them. Upset she went to seek out her boyfriend. His door was cracked so she came in to see him wiping his head with his towel unfortunately and luckily for her he was not wearing a shirt and as she lowered her head she realized he did not have any pants or underwear on. She quickly turned her head.

"Why cant yall wear clothes round te house!" She complained with her back turned to him and her face beet red.

"Maybe ya should knock before ya came in."

"Ya woulda jus told me ya were dress."

"Ya know me all too well Anna. So like wat ya saw."

"No."

"Are ya sure?" He said.

"Yep."

"Are ya still sure?" he said steeping up behind her and breathing in her ear. She felt her concentration crumble.

"Ye … ye … yes."

"Hmm then maybe you should take another look?"

"I'm good." She said shakily when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I didn't say ya had ta look wit yer eyes." He said pulling her closer to his body. Rogue wanted to knock him unconscious, but she just couldn't move. Her face was steadily getting redder while her temperature was growing higher.

Feeling feverish as his French set in she didn't move until Bobby walked by and said, "Can yall two get a room?"

His words broke her from the spell Remy had on her and she ran from his room to her own, climbed out the window, and decided to fly over to some unpopulated area to sit down and write in her diary.

**Rogue's Entry**

_Number One: I hate these clothes _

_Secondly: He saw me naked! _

_Thirdly: I saw him naked. An why am I still feelin my heart beat against my chest. I mean all men have one an well … grrr… I cant write bout tis no more !_

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review. **

**I know I know, I just felt like we all needed a chpt like this just for fun**


	36. Chapter 36

**Worst Week Ever Part2 **

**.**

**Rogue's Entry**

_The only thang positive about tis week thus far was that I managed to control my super strength powers. Thank Heavens! Which made me quite thankful that today was Saturday. Maybe I should just sit in the living room and drink my troubles away. Lord knows they got enough alcohol in this dump to sink the Titanic. _

_Yes, diary I know I may be over exaggerating but I am not! Ever since I graced the LeBeau's with an accidental showing of myself I feel like a Twinkie a fat kid is starin at before they eat me. An jus Wednesday Jimmy confessed his love fer me. Course Remy aint like tat so they got into a fight an broke JeanLuc's favorite chair. _

_Course he was upset, he still aint stop yellin bout tat. Then on Thursday JeanLuc got kidnapped again! What a flipping suprize (sarcasm). Of course Julienne had him again. Remy and I went ta get 'em on some raggety ass row boat. I told Remy we could jus fly, but no! Te damn boat got a leak in it an gators tried ta eat us. So wat I got mad and threw him at the house and alarmed some people. _

_He got what he deserved! Oh and tat night I realized all top five colleges I wanted to go ta refused me entrance cause I was a mutant so yes I am mad as hell tis week. At least we got JeanLuc back safe an sound. _

_Friday Gambit an I went out on a date ta some restaurant he picked which was so happingly next ta a strip club. He swares he aint goiin. I believed him ,but one girl saw him an te next thang ya know a Skimpy-R-Us brigade came up stairs to us. _

_Do ya know how hard it is ta eat when a dozen girls assets is in ya face? Very hard., And course Remy was flirtin wit 'em till I made I mean … I suggested we leave. Yeah tat's wat happened. Anyway we went home ta find no one home, but Julienne in our back yard. _

_Gambit chased 'em off, but when I went ta my room I realized he had went through all my stuff an took Camille's locket tat wasin te jewelry box tat was in my room. _

_An I couldn bare ta tell JeanLuc it was taken so I went after it. Of course I found it in Bella's underwear drawers. G-R-O-S-S! _

_Anyway Leoniff caught me so I ran fer it. I didn wan Bella ta know I could fly an stuff. An tat man must hav been an Olympic runner in a previous life cause he was fast. _

_Finally I got free of em and bought JeanLuc some glasses ta replace te ones I broke. I was holding the bags when Bobby come runnin out te door, knocks me an te cups over. Not a one survibved! _

_I HATE BOBBY _

_I HATE BOBBY _

_I HATE BOBBY _

_So here I am. So far Saturday has been uneventful. Well for the most part. Rems felt like taday was a great day ta remind me tat I saw 'em naked over an over again. _

_This week almost makes me wish I stayed at the institute grr. _

_Note to self burn this later …. _

**. **

**Unwanted Visitor**

**. **

Rogue put her diary down and took a breath. Today wasn't so bad. She didn't need to drink. Then Bobby opened the door and SHE came in. Yeah she was going to drink something by the end of the day.

"Where's Remy Bobby?" Bella asked.

"Wash'n up. I tell em yer here."

"No, I got it Bobby. Sit down before ya hurt yerself."

"I don't thank so." Rogue told Bella body guarding the steps.

"Why cant I see my fiancé?" Bella asked.

"He aint ya fiancé no more."

"Is tat wat he told ya?"

"Yes he did tell me tat tis morning in bed." Rogue teased.

"An wat pray tell were ya doin in bed?"

"Use your imagination." Rogue said

"Move it Rogue." Bobby told her.

"Ya know Bobby I find it funny tat in te same week JeanLuc gets kidnapped she's here." Rogue spat at him with accusing eyes.

"I cant let my soon to be sister-n-law inta my house?" Bobby challenged.

"Tis ya daddy's house retard an Bella aint marryin him."

"Says who." Bella said getting eye level with her.

Glaring, "Say's me."

"Ya don speak fer 'em."

"Yes I do!"

At that moment Gambit was dressed at the top of the stairs. He saw the girls inches apart from each other on one step. Apart of him was thinking 'damn Bella's back' while another part of him was imagining the girls making out. Upset and slightly horny he came down the steps.

"Remy!" Bella beamed.

"Why ya here?" Remy asked her.

"She's here cause ya brother will let any trash walk through te damn door." Rogue told him.

"I'm here cause I wanted to see ya!" Bella told him while still death glaring at Rogue.

"He saw ya now get." Rogue pointed to the door for Bella.

"I told you I was coming back an I say I aint leavin. At least not yet."Bella told her.

"Ladies tats enough. We still want a house ta live in." Gambit told them leading them both to the living room and sat between them.

"Bells why are ya really here?" he asked.

"As I said to see … and speak," she added for Rogue's benefit, "you."

"Right." He said rollin her eyes , "Ya want a beer Bells?" he asked. Gambit could tell Bella wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"I'll get 'er sometin." Rogue hissed.

"Great a cold beer with a cup of ice thanks." Bella said.

"Tat's not te sometin I had in mind." Rogue said.

"Then wat did ya hav in mind hmm? Since it is hard to imagine ya hav anything in ya mind."

"An im quite sure its hard ta imagine tat ya can imagine."

"Wat's tat sposed ta mean."

"Wait yer right. If anythang ya get points fer having a great imagination."

"Lets watch TV." Gambit said quickly changing the subject. The box flickered to life. For thirty one minutes they silently watched channel 12 talk about the possibility of a flash flood in the following week.

"Remy I thank ya should do wat yer sposed ta do an marry te girl. Yer a tief first, member tat." Bobby interjected.

Remy chose to ignore him. He was far too busy making sure the girls didn't kill each other.

"I'm thirsty." Gambit said about to get up.

"I'll get it!" Both of the girls told him as they ran into the kitchen. Rogue beat Bella to the fridge. Bella watched as Rogue pulled out a can of beer and got angry. She wanted to get it first! Pulling out her thin silver stiletto (not the shoe, but a knife) she stabbed Rogue in the arm.

Rogue screamed from the pain. She was ticked, pissed, whatever and had enough. Upset she threw the bottle on the ground and of course when she was to upset she turned into Marvel. Before Gambit could do anything Bella was flung threw a wall. From the wall immerged Marvel-Rogue.

Bella looked into another blonde haired woman's face.

"Wat are you freak!" Bella hissed before sending her own powerful blast at Marvel-Rogue. It blasted her back against the far kitchen wall. Pissed an array of objects flew from the kitchen to Bella. Bella blasted them away. Distracted by the soaring objects Marvel came through and grabbed Bella before reintroducing her to the front door.

Flung straight threw a solid oak door Bella tried to get to her feet, but stumbled. Instead she scrambled off the property.

"I'll be back Bitch!" Bella called as she disappeared into the distance. Rogue went back to her normal self glaring at the newfound hole in her shoulder.

"Rogue ya could have killed 'er!" Gambit said. Feeling upset and somewhat betrayed she took a bottle of rum up to her room and locked the door.

**. **

**Later that Night **

**. **

Gambit awoke from bed with someone shaking his arms. HE woke up surprised to see Marvel.

"You should know she's mad at you." Marvel said.

"I know, it's jus … I may not wanna marry crazy Bella, but I don't want her dead."

"I jus came to tell you tat when Rogue gives the word your Cajun ass is mine!"

"Wat is tat sposed ta mean?"

"Hopefully, for me, you'll see. Good night." She said closing his door. Gambit felt it was the perfect time to write in his diary.

**.**

**Gambit's Entry **

Rogue's mad at me. Ok, maybe I shouldn't had said what I said. I'm sure rogue thanks tat means I love Bella. I hope Rougue understands tat I do in a way care for Bella. I was gonna marry 'er at one time. Jus cause I don wanta marry 'er now doesn't mean I want er dead!

Anyway I know Rogue is gonna be mad at me fer tis fer a while. And wat did Marvel mean by all tat? Is she gonna kill me? I doubt it, but Marvel seemed a little too serious for comfort. I know Marvel only comes out when Rogue's angry and awake. Isn't Rogue asleep? It's not a good thang if Marvel is makin herself too present. Also it looks like im gonna have ta 'work' again. I need a little money ta fix te wall te girls broke. JeanLuc ant gonna be happy bout tat ….

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Is Rogue mad at Gambit hmmm? **

I apologize for Grammar mistakes I'm working on like four different story chpts. At once :)


	37. Chapter 37

**In The Dog House **

**.**

**[Bobby Entry} **

Ma,

Ya know I really hated that girl when she came here but lately I began ta appreciate her. I don know wat Remy did but she is PISSED hahaha. Like Sunday morning she woke 'em up an made em repair the kitchen wall with her, then after that she had him outside white washing the house.

So of course I offered to help supervise. I love it when he told her he couldn't reach the top and she threw him up there, and then the paint cans on top of them hehehe. And after that she made him paint the house and when he asked for something to drink she either threw a beer bottle at him or told em.

'how bout ya let Bella get it fer ya since ya prefer her so much more than me!'

Ha, I love it when they argue. It's way better than pay per view! She has been workin him ta death all week long. An every time he apologizes fer whatever he did she makes em work more. I love it when he has to practically crawl up the stairs since he's so tired by the time she is done with him. At least she hasn't turned into that blonde woman lately …..

**.**

**[Remy Entry] **

She's gonna kill me … slowly. I thank I painted, polished, cleaned, and repaired everything in this house bout five times already. JeanLuc thanks she's teachin me discipline. Jimmy's more than happy I screwed up so he keep tryin ta flirt wit my girl. I'd do something bout it once I can feel my hands again an I know Bobby's enjoying my torture. I can tell by tat evil smirk on her face.

Then she went through my closet an threw half my stuff away. She told me I got to many clothes tat either says tief or male stripper which is NOT true. She tells me I should have some casual everyday clothes and stuff so she gave my wardrobe a makeover without my permission an she told me I have ta grow my hair out or else. Course I asked wat she meant by or else an I woke up te next day in te front lawn.

I try ta apologizing, but she keeps givin me te evil eye. An now she talkin bout goin ta college sayin she needs some time away from me. So I got mad an reminded 'er tat she aint got accepted ta any colleges she applied ta an well let's jus say she's goin ta college very soon an I'm banned from Strip clubs till she graduates. (I'm gonna cheat though)

An can ya believe she actually tried ta tell me ta get a real job so I want be lonely! I would had given 'er a piece of my mind if I knew it'd work. JeanLuc tells me we act like we married. Jimmy tells me I should keep actin up ta increase his chances wit Rogue an Bobby well he's Bobby 'nough said.

**. **

**[Rogue Entry] **

I WILL MAKE HIM REGRET TALKIN TA ME LIKE TAT! So I've been workin him ta death. But I did get inta Tulane University after showin te college president my writin samples an accusing him an his school of being prejudice of mutants. An reminded him how my GPA an test scores were higher than 76percent of students. An how I got high marks on my entry exam an along wit my vow ta sue him an bring attention ta tis he decided ta let me in.

Course Remy had ta mock me not getting inta college so I had ta teach 'em a lesson an ya know I hate shoppin fer myself, but truth be told I loved shoppin fer him! I mean don't get me wrong he looks good in everything he wares, but I hate goin on a date wit em an he dresses well like normal. Ya know I never cared ta say anything bout it, but now tat I got real angry at 'em. I guess I might be goin overboard a little …

But he should not had yelled at me like tat. Especially after tat wench stabbed me an I was in Marvel mode. He know I can barely control myself when I'm like tat an my feelings were really hurt tat night. I couldn sleep a wink since I was so busy ballin on myself.

Oh well , I guess I'll get over it soon

**. **

**[Logan's Entry] **

October 25,

Life has been lonely here in Canada. Loneliness was something that Rogue and I had in common. We both knew what it truly meant to have nobody, but after we met we had each other. Then he had to take her away! She chose him over me from gifts to her attention.

In thinking about this I almost sound like a love sick teenager. I sound just like that Edward guy in that movie kitty forced me to watch. The Edward dude became obsessed with that ( I don't want to be rude but she wasn't really cute) Bella person. Doing the weirdest things for her to protect her.

In Bella's perspective Edward was acting weird and his possessiveness was kind of crazy, but in Edwards' perspective he fel like he was doing the right thing.

Maybe my need to want to be her father was a role I took far too seriously. Either way I can't explain it. All I can think about is her and what I did wrong. There's no excuse for what I have done and that's the truth. It sucks to sit here and wait. Maybe Rogue will never forgive me and if she doesn't I just have to accept that. Killing Gumbo or anyone else want change that.

Why does my life suck so much?

.

**[Bella's Entry] **

Remy I don't know what spell that temptress has on you, but I promise I will free you! But how hmmm. I'm getting tired of pretending to 'like' Julienne and the days where I don't see you are the worst. So I have had to satisfy my pent up lust with Leoniff. I hope you can forgive me for that one day Rems.

Oh and Bobby has told me a lot about that Rogue person. She's a mutant with a lot of issues, but maybe I can deal with her too. I know she's strong and all, but sooner or later Remy you will come for me. I know it and I'll make sure of it!

I feel that Bobby has out lived his usefulness to me … well almost. I have a plan for him and dealing with the woman you are with Rems. However, I have a job to do in Istanbul so this will have to wait a while. I also have to prepare the family Christmas dinner. This year I'll be in Guatemala. Maybe you'll come along?

Either case when I'm done with everything you WILL be mine!

**End entries **

**First Day of College **

"Remy I'll be fine."

"I know." Jimmy teased.

"Shut up Jimmy!"

"Look Gambit it'll jus be two years an I am still livin wit yall. I thank if I can handle livin wit yall three then I am more than prepared for a few hours of class."

"Ya sure Rogue. I'll miss ya." Remy said pouting and trying to pull her back into the car.

Forcefully removing his arms, "I'll miss ya too, maybe, now let me go before I'm late!"

"Do I get a kiss first?"

"No."

"Please."

"I am still mad at ya Remy."

"Please."

"I said …" he interrupted her with a kiss making her blush so she hit him a little too hard in the shoulder before walking to class.

.

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review; thanks :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm so Lonely **

**. **

"Wat time is it JeanLuc?" Gambit asked.

"Remy she only been at school fer an hour." JeanLuc told him rolling his eyes. Gambit slumped on the couch feeling utterly lonely. Where was his Roguey? Well yeah he knew she was at school and he had no problem with her getting an education, but that did mean he was all alone at the house.

All alone with his family that is and that was a rather depressing thought so he decided maybe he wanted to go to college too.

"Hey JeanLuc are ya still sleepin wit tat Veronica woman?"

"Te lady tat works at te university?" JeanLuc asked giving his son a suspicious look.

"Rogue's not going ta be te only one ta go ta school."

"Remy, I aint sleepin wit 'er ta get ya inta school."

"Why not, can't do _it _anymore?"

Glaring at him glaringly, "No! I broke it off wit Veronica a while ago. She aint gonna take me back."

"No one says she has ta. Jus keep 'er company for a little while so I can get inta one of they culinary programs, oh and inta Rogue's English class."

"Hmm I'll see wat I can do." JeanLuc said returning to his paper.

**English 101 **

The class had five rows of chairs four seats back. Rogue took a seat at the desk closest to the entry way before unloading her pen and paper from her backpack. Glancing at the clock she realized that class technically should have started five minutes ago, but the teacher had yet to arrive along with most of the students.

Waiting patiently for the rest of the class to fill in; a tall, slightly muscular, guy with black hair, and green eyes in a football jacket sat beside her.

"Hello my name's Chris."

"Hi, my names Rogue."

"Rogue's a pretty name."

"Do ya know when our teachers' gonna get here?" Rogue asked changing the topic.

"I hope not for a long time." He smiled at her. Rogue tried in vain to not roll her eyes when the teacher strode in.

"Hello my name is Alejandro Martinez, I am your English 101 teacher."

Mr. Martinez was a very handsome Latin-American man. He had grey eyes and silky brown hair that just hung off his shoulders. He too was fairly tall with a nice mustache and a tan that didn't exactly make him look Caucasian or Mexican, but was just right for him.

To Rogue he was kind of handsome, if by handsome you mean the Gaston type who spend more time staring at their selves in the mirror than at other people, suspicions aside she was more than ready for class to start.

"Ok," Martinez started, "I want to talk to you about your end of term projects first. Each of you is to write a collection of works. Either poems, epics, novellas, novels, etc. Turn it in to me and the one who does the best wins a reward and might be able to get published by a good friend of mine Sarah Hale.

Today however you will work on writing a paper based off of one of the prompts listed on the board. Begin."

Rogue looked over the prompts written on the bored. Most did not reach her fancy. He had written on the bored questions that teachers normally asked students to write about on the first day of school. Everything from how was your summer to what was your childhood like was written on two in a half out of the three chalkboards, but the last few prompts seemed interesting.

The thirteenth prompt asked you to list your favorite word and why also asking if you use the word a lot or does it identify with someone. She mused 'swamprat' over in her head as she went to the next one.

Prompt fourteen asked if you were to die and were reincarnated into an animal (human excluded) which would you be? And lastly the fifteenth one asked to describe the meaning of a word or phrase that technically can't be defined and give your definition for it.

Rogue decided to go with the last prompt about writing about love. In truth as a little girl she thought love was never ending happiness with days filled with blowing dandelion seeds over fences and foot popping kisses. As a teenager she thought love was one of two things, family love and pretty love meaning pretty people date other pretty people and everyone else was lonely. Now however with being with Gambit all the time the definition of love wasn't so black and white.

She cares about his wellbeing like he does hers. She misses him when he's away( like now), she can see herself with him till she gets old provided she doesn't kill him first, but at the same time he can be such an asshole. Some days he honestly leaves her questioning why she is with him. So what is love besides what they portray in romance movies and Shakespeare plays?

Thinking love is something like a double edged sword or a two headed snake she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Chris pulled his hand back seeing he got her attention, "So Rogue got any plans for later today?"

Rogue wanted to leer or hurt him, instead opting for silence she turned back to her work.

Two minutes later she received another tap on her shoulder, "Why are you being so cold Rogue? You don't even know me?"

"Cant ya see I'm tryin ta work here?" she asked without looking at him.

"It's not due at the end of the bell. Come on it's our first day. Relax a little."

"How bout I relax my fist in yer face?" she asked still not looking at him.

"No thanks, but you could relax your fist elsewhere."

Picking up what he actually meant she raised her pen violently and glared at him.

"Wat do ya want?"

"See now we're talking. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some grub later today after class."

"Wit you?"

"That's the point."

"No."

"Oh come on. It won't be long. Just a little snack then."

"No."

"I'll buy."

"No."

"Are you going to keep saying no?"

"Yes."

"Ha you said yes!"

"Only to your last question now leave me lone before ya regret it!"

"I like feisty girls."

"Trust me when I say I'm, more than ya can handle."

"Don't worry I like a good challenge."

"The answer is still no."

"And there is still a tomorrow." He grinned at her before the room once again fell silent. Praying class was over she saw that she still had a quarter of an hour left. Sighing she continued writing. Her response easily went from 460 words to well over a thousand by the time the bell sounded.

Rogue mentally sent a silent thank you to whoever was responsible for the class ending before slowly packing up her supplies. She hoped that Chris would have left by now, but he sat starring at her. Damn.

When she was finally done packing Mr. Martinez came over to her.

"I hope that you enjoyed your first day ..."

"Rogue."

"Yes I do hope you enjoyed your first day Rogue." He said taking her gloved hand and kissing it before glaring at Chris and disappearing into the hallway.

Rogue didn't understand why she was so popular all of a sudden here. Maybe there was something in the water?

**LUNCH **

Rogue went into the cafeteria for lunch before heading home. She picked up a salad and looked at the tables. Most were full, but some were empty. And weaved in with the empty table were a few kids who sat alone. Rogue noticed more than a few guys eyeing her up and down and people willing to welcome her to the tables, but she decided to sit at one of the 'loner' tables with a girl she recognized from English class.

Rogue across the table from the Asian girl she recognized. The girl gave her a weak smile as she ate her curly fries before sipping her lemonade. They had sat quietly for over five minutes. Rogue noticed the girl fidgeted with her hands far too much and seemed to be quite uncomfortable. Apparently she was never the popular girl at her old school.

"Hey, my name's Rogue."

"My name is Sakura."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks …"

They talked a little before Martinez came over.

"How is your day going so far?" he said directly to Rogue.

"Our day is going fine."

"Our?"

"Sakura an I ."

"Oh hello Sakura. Anyway Rogue I just came to ask you if you needed lunch, it would be very ungentlemanly like if I didn't buy a pretty lady something to eat."

Right when Rogue was about to say something Chris came by with two pieces of pizza, "Hey Rogue I bought you lunch just like I said I would … and what are you doing here!" he said glaring at Mr. Martinez.

"I am here to keep the girls company my young and talented pupil." Martinez told him.

"Yeah, whatever. So Rogue how about we ditch the teach and eat outside?"

"Sorry, I'm already eatin wit somebody."

"So you want to eat with him!" Chris nearly yelled.

"I meant wit Sakura"' rogue said pointing to the silent girl at the table. Both guys seem to look at her like it was their first time seeing her.

"See you later Rogue … bye." Sakura said leaving.

Rogue glared at the two before grabbing her backpack and going outside. She went outside the campus and headed for the street. Today she felt like walking home to escape those two idiots.

However speaking of the devil, "Wait Rogue, let me apologize for my behavior today." Mr. Martinez said.

"I don thank so. Leave me be please." Rogue told him stomping faster away.

He was still following her. Rogue of course walked them in circles. The last thing she needed was an admirer following her home. Also she was starting to get cold. Remy did tell her to wear a jacket today. Sighing she felt goose bumps rise on her arms.

"Here," Martinez said handing her his jacket, "My Latin blood doesn't allow me to freeze."

"No thanks, hey wat's tat?" she pointed and he looked. Naturally she ran like a bat out of hell away from him and returned home.

**English 101 **

**Day 2**

**English 101 **

"It's time for you to turn in your assignments. I can't wait to read every … single … last one of them." He ended directing his attention to Rogue.

"Don't worry about that perv Rogue, I bet you prefer fresh meat." Chris told her placing an arm around her. Rogue was about to smack it away when she heard Chris scream and release her arm.

"Scuse me, comin through."

Rogue looked up in complete and utter shock that her boyfriend was here. She was sure her jaw was resting against the table.

"You better not had broken my arm! I'm here for a football scholarship jerk!" Chris yelled at him.

"Don't every team need a watah boy?" Gambit asked him before sitting behind Rogue.

"Wat are ya doin here?" she asked him.

"Enjoyin te view." Remy smiled at her.

"Ya know wat I meant!" she hissed.

"Lookin out fer ya. Same as always." Remy said reclining back in his chair.

"So we have a new student?" Martinez asked acknowledging him.

"My names Remy."

"Remy hmm, well it's a little crowded where you are sitting. Maybe you would like to move?"

"No I'm fine right here."

"It was not a suggestion."

"I said I like it right here."

Martinez was NOT happy that every mildly attractive guy was sitting next to his Rogue. Martinez was the kind of man that didn't crush hard at all. In fact he was more of a collector in his own way. His 'collection' was the woman he had slept with. He had been with every woman in every color, size, shape, or form (no he doesn't have STD's), but he had never seen anything like Rogue. He could tell that there was something … peculiar about her. He would add her to his collection. He was not one to lose.

**After Class **

"How did ya get in my class!"

"Don worry bout it. Now we can spend even more time tagether!"

"Tat sounds like fun."

"I know it does."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Roguey why are ya so mad?"

"I had ta threaten them ta send me here, an you jus up an waltz in ta class. Ya haven't even had proper schoolin yet!"

"I jus know how to negotiate better than you do."

"Define negotiate."

"Ya aint gonna like it."

"Jus tell me already!" she yelled at him as JeanLuc came out of the vice principal's office looking a little disheveled retying his tie around his neck. He nodded at them as he went by.

"Ya got ya daddy sleepin wit te vice principle!"

"He owed me a favor anyway." Gambit told her.

"I hate ya."

"So ya told me."

**HOME **

The couple came home to the smell of apple nut rum cake (which is very very delicious!) and grilled lobster.

"Smells like JeanLuc's on te grill outback." Remy said as he went around back to see his father grilling shirtless.

"JeanLuc ya need mo butter on 'em."

"No I don."

"Yes ya do."

"Who taught whom how ta cook?" JeanLuc glared at him.

"Ya tought me how ta cook a few thangs, but I'm te chef round here."

"No ya aint."

"Yes I am."

"Remy stop teasin ya daddy." Rogue told him.

"So how was school taday?" JeanLuc asked Remy.

"It was ok." Remy started depressed sounding.

"He's jus upset tat I have admirers."

"Oh is he now? I didn't know you were the jealous type Remy." He laughed.

"Shouldn't I be?" Remy retorted.

"I guess he jus upset cause he's usually te one wit admirers." Rogue laughed at him.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones in the backyard …

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thanks :]**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bitchwitched**

**. **

"_I am tired of waiting Leoniff, set my plan in motion immediately." _

_**.**_

**Rogue entry**

_It had been a few months since class started an every day of class always went te same. In English I'd start an assignment. Chris would start to tap my shoulder and try ta ask me out. Then Remy would intervene. They'd get ta arguing. Then Alejandro would step in handin Chris his C+ so that he could stay on his scholarship an hand Remy an F cause he's jealous tat I'm his girlfriend._

_Then after I finally make it outta class Rems mad at me sayin I'm flirtin wit every man on campus. So I told 'em tat he's wrong cause I don't even like ta flirt wit him and he's my boyfriend so Remy gets all angry with me. Grr sometimes I think for the good of myself I should put tat Cajun out of his misery! _

.

Rogue wrote in her diary outside in the snow. She didn't care about the cold. All she cared about was avoiding all of her crushes till it was time to go. Today Remy had some kind of Class cooking competition so they wouldn't be able to leave till nine o'clock.

"What are you writing there?" Alejandro, the English teacher, asked.

"Notin!' she said quickly putting her diary in her backpack.

"Wat is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing out here in the cold?"

"Tryin ta avoid you."

"Well I hate to state the obvious, but you're doing a bad job. Allow me to accompany you home."

"I aint goin home yet."

"And why not?"

"I don't have ta tell ya."

"Then maybe you would like to go to my house …" Alejandro asked far too suggestively.

"I don't thank so."

"Then maybe a kiss?"

"No."

"Kiss me you know you want to. Sure your boyfriend is nice, but I can show you things, make you experience things, think things that you've never experienced before."

"No thanks."

"Then maybe you will come if I … command you."

"Command wat?" she asked when he instantly stood before her and looked into her eyes. His grey eyes changed to a hypnotic yellow and the next thing she knew her world got blurry. She couldn't decipher sky from ground, snow from cement, but what she did know was that there was a voice in her head that needed to be obeyed …

**. **

A few hours later his class competition was over and although he came in second he was able to show a good few culinary school kids up which was a huge boost to his already inflated confidence. Contented, he went in search of Rogue. The campus was mostly empty save for afew squirrels and students playing in the snow.

Slightly worried he checked all her classrooms and around all huge trees since he knew she was partial to sitting under them. After an hour flew by he was starting to panic when his cell rang. The house number flashed across his screen. Thinking it was Rogue telling him that she already went home he answered.

"Hey, why aint ya …"

"Remy get home now!"

"JeanLuc?"

"Watt e matter ya don recognize ya father when he talkin to ya."

"No it's jus tat I looked everywhere and couldn't find Rogue, I'm hoping she's at home wit ya?"

"She aint here now listen up te assassins got aint gonna give em back unless we follow their instructions."

"Jimmy's gone? I'll be home as fast as I can but wat bout Rogue."

"Look I know yer worried Remy but I thank we both know tat she can take care of herself."

"I guess …"

"See ya in twenty."

Gambit closed his phone, got to his car, and sped off hoping that his brother was ok and that Rogue was not in any type of danger.

.

Rogue snapped to once a door closed behind her. She turned around to see Alejandro smiling.

"So do you like my place?" he asked.

"Yer place?"

"Yes my place."

Rogue looked every which way. His house was unsuspectedly white, with white stained wood floors, and a mahogany door for contrast. Also the windows were framed with white satin curtains and paintings of nude woman adorned some of the walls.

"How te hell I get here an wat did ya do ta me!"

"I like to call it hypnotism. It runs in the family."

"You made me come here!"

"That's not all I'm going to make you do. Please have a seat. Oh and if you try to leave I will make you do a good few more things than I was planning … at least for tonight anyways."

Rogue glared at Alejandro, but thought it best to play along for now. She followed him into another room which held a mahogany table, chairs, nude statuettes, and a gift box?

"Open it I got it especially for you."

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically before ripping open the box. Inside was a naughty little black lace corset number with matching stockings and pumps.

Noticing her death glare, "I decided to photograph you in those. I think that lace stuff will go great with your complextion and since your Goth anyway …."

"I am not wearin tis!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am!"

A few minutes later Rogue woke up wearing that ridiculous outfit. She was not enjoying his mutant powers at all. He had her seated in a room that was staged to look more like Dracula's layer. Noticing he was a little busy trying to decide if he wanted to take digital or processed pictures of her she ran into his hall and into a room. She locked the door hearing him wrap on the door from the other side.

Backing up she nearly tripped over something. Flicking on the lights she saw that there were tons of photos of indiscreetly dressed females. Females from every ethnicity hung everywhere. She was defiantly not the first girl he had planned on hypnotizing.

"Come out of there!" he yelled at her again. Rogue decided that it was time to go but not before teaching him a lesson. Without making direct eye contact she punched him through the door. Content he was unconscience she took his cell phone and set fire to his photo collection.

"Hey Remy …"

"Where te hell are ya. I was worried sick!"

"Well ya wouldn like it …"

"Watever jus meet me at the cemetery now."

"Now, I rather go home an change first."

"Now, Jimmy got captured an I don't thank they jus planning on givin 'em back."

"Fine then and which cementery?"

"Te famous one."

"I'll be there."

**.**

"Wat te hell are ya wearin Rogue!"

"I said tat I wanted ta change first!"

"How was I supposed ta know tat you'd be dressed like tis?"

"Why do you thank I asked yanta let me change first!"

"Calm down yall two. Rogue wait here an we'll go ovah there."

"Yeah wait here wit tis." He said handing her his trench coat.

"Don't ya need tat?"

"No."

"Look rems I thank ya do."

"An why is tat?"

"Ya see a tief only ever gets kidnapped when he's not wearing his trenchcoat. I thin the tief God's placed some kinda enchantment on there for yall law breakers."

"Seriously Anna, seriously …"

"Let's just get my brother back." Bobby said. Rogue watched as they left.

.

"He's down there." Said one of the assassin goons. They opened the mosuleum door to see a stairway going further underground. After fve minutes of walking they saw a figure sitting in a chair. Lighting a card to use as a flashlight he noticed that they figure was a stuffed sack and defiantly not Jimmy.

On the figure however was a small tv screen and the words hit play was scrolled across the dummy's face. He pushed play to see his wounded brother and Bella sitting on his lap …

_Hey Rems, _

_I know I lied bout where ya brother is but ya forgive me right? Ya see I will have ya all to myself. You will marry me and I will give yer brother back only after the wedding. And I know ya lookin at m elike Gosh Bella's such a Bitch, well let me tell ya I aint do tis ta him an neither did my men. _

_You see I've had an extra set of eyes watchin ya fer me. Thanks Bobby, (she blows a kiss at the screen) fer te help. Whew ya whipped 'em good. An member wat I told ya I still want ya ta kill Juliene te next time yall alone tagether ya here. An don't faget ta feed his body to te gators (she laughs) anyway. This is how tis is gonna work. _

_First, Bobby is no ta be harmed because if I find out he is I will harm cute Jimmy ovah here. Secondly our weddin is a week from taday Rems an I WILL NOT GIVE JIMMY BACK UNTIL WE ARE MARRIED. Thirdly, ya can tell tat skunk headed vixen of yers ta move on, she aint wanted here no more, and lastly Leoniff will be at your home waiting for you. He will be like ye rbabysitter until you get to te church. _

_An Remy if ya don marry me I bet I can find sometin creative ta do ta ya brother. _

_Bye _

Gambit and JeanLuc turned to Bobby. Bobby knew he was in trouble. That bitch wasn't supposed to say anything yet!

"If it weren't fer Jimmy's sake I thank I woulda killed you where you stand." JeanLuc hissed. After he said that the sounds of a man falling down the stairs could be heard. They looked to see the man finally stop and grab his back.

"Sorry I got worried." Rogue said emerging from the staircase, "Wat happened?"

On the way home Rogue watched and rewatched the tape.

"I know watt a do … but tat don make it easier." Gambit said holding her hand.

"I want ya ta go through wit it. I'd do te same fer you."

"I know." He said.

**. **

At home Rogue was astonished to see that all her belongings was packed and ready to go. Leoniff even told her she wasn't allowed. Grabbing her suitcases she left. As she walked she knew this meant she'd have a week to find Jimmy.

Really how hard could it be to find one man in New Orleans?

…

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx….**

**Please review :thank you **

**Will Rogue be able to find Jimmy on time? Will Gambit be forced to marry Bella? Will Rogue find some more clothes? These answers and more on the next chpt … whenever I post it muhahahahahahaha**


	40. Chapter 40

**!For the Love of All That's Holy ! **

Rogue Entry

I cant find 'em anywhere an I'm runnin out of time. When I left Rems place I went to Alejandro (the English teacher's) house an found em a sleep so when he woke up I hyptnatized 'em ta take an extended vacation to Hawai so I could use his house as a base.

After a change of clothes I searched in the places that people would normally hide someone. Factories, swamps, abandoned boathouses, churches, ya name it an I still cant find 'em. I even snuck inta Bella's an I know tat he aint there!

Where in te world is he! It aint like me ta panic but if I don't find Jimmy I could lose Remy faever an I sure as hell aint gonna let tat happen. I still got two days left. Two days ta chance upon the boy. Wherever he is I hope he's ok and guarded so tat I can take my frustration out on em!

Gambit Entry

Leoniff has followed me inta te bathroom again. It creeps me out. Tat is why I'm writing while usin te John. It discusses me tat he stares so damn much, I mean does he see sometin tat he likes? Wait he's lookin at me again … he's doin tat weird stare … wait he turned around but he's still in here wit me! I know Bella told 'em ta watch me at all times, but at ALL times, really though, all times.

Like jus yesterday I was in te shower mindin my own business enjoyin te feel of hot water on my skin when I hear someone step in behind me an there he was. I thought he was gonna molest me! I was about ta attack him when he said he was doin his job. So I ran out of te shower ta my room, got dressed, and tat night he slept in bed wit me. When I told em ta beat it, he said tat he'd hav ta handcuff me. So now I have some kind of sick pervert who's got a fettish fer bondage watchin me!

Oh an yes I hope tat Jimmy's ok. He is practically te baby of te group, I mean I know tat I'm te youngest but we all treat Jim like he's a baby. And tat Bobby I swear ta te holy guild tat aftah tis I'M GONNA KILL 'EM! Ya hear me Bobby, you will regret this!

An can ya believe tat Bobby got te nerve ta hav his own father waitin hand an foot on 'em? Doesn't he know tat aftah Bells an I tie te knott tat he wont be safe from us anymore?

Leoniff's Entry

I swore to Bella's father on his deathbed that I'd do anything for his daughter. Anything. But, when I made the pledge I certainly didn't think watching another full grown man bathe himself was apart of the job!

I just know that he thinks I'm some kind of psycho pervert. I cannot blame him for that. Good thing this babysitting will only last a few weeks. My Lady said to never leave his side. She said that 'her' Remy is extremely crafty and he's particularly good at slipping through your fingers when you least expect it.

She also told me that she'd kill me if I failed. And I will not fail my lady, but is this thief worth all this effort? Ever since I served her I've known my lay to be a practical person, but when it comes to him she just … loses it and someday I will have to serve him as well. No doubt he will still try to run from her, but at least my duty to my lady will be fulfilled.

Bobby Entry

I know tat my time is brief. I know tat once Remy's hitched tat everything will go back to normal. But for now I will make my father suffer. For years I have tried ta fill his shoes, ta make a worthy heir. If it weren't fer him I'd be sain.

But since I aint I have him cleanin te floors wit a rag jus like te slaves did. I have em message my toes, clean my room, cook, an tell me how much he appreciates me an if he misbehaves I strike 'em cross te face like a dog!

I love ta see te hate in his eyes. I tell 'em, JeanLuc does tat hurt ya? Well tats how ya made me feel fer nearly thirty years of my life!' Ha, I love it when he glares harder. Then I strike em again.

Te only thang I regret is tat I had ta beat Jimmy. But,I ha ta fer his sake. Bells told me tat he'd be safe. I trust her. She listens ta me which is more tan I can say fer everyone else. Everyone save fer Jimmy an my late mother always pushed me a round an constantly reminded me tat I wasn't perfect. But who's top dog now BIATCHES!

….

Please review thank you : }


	41. Chapter 41

**Vows **

**. **

Remy Entry

_Today is te day tat I'm getting married. After 10:30 AM I wont be single any more, Rogue'll be outta my life faever, but Jimmy will be safe. Many times I have ta say I wonder if Jimmy's worth it. I know tats a little mean, but I know Jimmy's family an family matters. _

_Well … except fer Bobby tat tat ane, secousse, traite ,minet d'a chienne ….. _

**. **

Bella knew that Julienne would know nothing of her wedding till the day of, as planned. Looking at her clock, knowing her brother, judging by the weather, she figured he'd be here in six minutes. She decided that Julienne had more than outlived his usefulness.

Six minutes later her door slammed open. Bella started to cry with her face in her hands at her vanity mirror.

"Bells why te hell ya marryin him!"

Sobbing, "He … he kidnapped Leoniff an an he (sob sob) said tat he'd do more than kidnap ta te rest of us if (sob) I didn't (sob) agree ta marry 'em!"

"Bullshit! Ho do I know ya aint lying!"

Removing her hands from her red puffy eyes, "It's true I swear, go to te LeBeau house, Leoniff is there!"

"But it's jus Leoniff Bells."

"Hav ya forgotten tat our father is dead Juli! (sob) It is my responsibility ta insure te future of our kind (sob) … all of our kind," she turned from him and pulled her arms around her chest as if she were cold, "Ya don't know te responsibility, te … te pressure (sob) tat I have. If someone hurts one of us he hurts all of us …"

"Pa did use ta say tat …" Julienne said coming closer to her.

"It don't matter since ya don' understand!" she pulled away from his embrace.

"But I do understand. I also know fer a fact how much ya love Remy, why are ya so upset. Yer confusin me woman!"

A deep pause surrounded them only shattered by Bella's sobs, "Do ya know tat years ago when I was young tat Pa wanted me ta mary Remy? At tat time I aint know him, but when I did I fell fer his charms … I… I was younger then. All I could think was how lucky I was ta have such a handsome an talented husband. But tat was before I got to know 'em."

"Know 'em?" Julienne asked as she turned to face him.

"When we were younger we had sex a few times. I figured tat since I gave 'em my virginity an all tat he loved me an only me, but I was wrong. I was jus another joy ride ta him. I was gonna tell father tat te wedding was off, but Pa became sick. I knew tat if I told him how evil Remy was tat it'd break his heart quickr that te cancer would. I wanted father ta die thankin tat he had everything in order. Was I being cruel?"

"No ya weren't. Ya were always a daddy's girl."

Smiling slightly, "Yes, yes I was … nut after Pa died Remy all of a sudden wanted me back an I refused an now he's kidnapped one of our kind … wat am I spossed ta do Julienne?" she asked with the full force of her leaky blue eyes at him.

Julienne pulled her into his arms, "Do notin, let me share some of tis burden, I'll get Leoniff back fer ya even if I hav ta kill Remy ta do it."

"Ya mean tat?" she asked with her hands on his chest and he rface inclined towards his.

"I mean it."

"Kiss me than?"

"Ki … wat?"

"Kiss me an promise tat you'll come back alive an I promise tat once Remy is dead tat I'll marry ya."

"Ya mean it!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, I do. An we can get te house ya want an ya can have a Julienne Jr. just like ya wanted too, I'm not getting any younger ya know."

"I know. I love ya Bells."

"I love ya too." Bella said kissing Julienne full on the lips. She imagined that he was Gambit to make the transition a little easier. She hated her brother, really really, hated him and she was positive that a fight to the death with Remy would get him killed. And if on the slightest off chance that he actually managed to kill Remy Leoniff was ordered to kill at sight.

Julienne finally released her, gave her a kiss on the head, and left. She knew her retarded brother would go and challenge Remy. So while he was doing that Bella had a wedding dress to fit into.

**. **

**Remy Entry continued**

_Son of a bitch …. Anyway Leoniff asked me ta tie 'em up taday. I don't get why though an then he commanded Bobby ta beat em up. Watt e hell is wit people taday? Anyway I hear someone callin my name … I thank its Juli, I'ma go outside an see since my parol officer is a bit tied up at te moment …. _

**. **

"Come out wherever ya are Remy LeBeau. I know tat yer here!"

"Wat ya want now Juli?" Remy asked from his bedroom window.

"Come outside an I'll show ya!"

Sighing Remy descended the stairs and walked to his front yard. Now outside he quickly took note of the rising son in the east before facing Julienne. Knowing him this had to be about Bella.

"I aint gonna let ya marry my woman!" Julienne yelled at him.

"If it were up ta me I wouldn't. I jus want Jimmy back?"

"Jimmy back?"

"Let me guess Bella fagot ta mention tat when she gave ya some kinda movin speech ta come here an kill me taday?" Gambit asked. Noticing the look on Julienne's face he was sure he had hit the nail on the head.

"Bella told me tat ya kidnapped Leoniff!"

"I aint kidnap 'em."

"So is he here?"

"Yes, only because he wants ta be."

"Well l;et me see 'em!" Juliene demanded. Now it became clear as to why Leoniff demanded that they hurt him. Bobby came out with the engered Leoniff.

"Ya call tat wanta be here! He looks like he got beat wit an iron!"

"As strange as tis is gonna sound … he asked us ta do ta to 'em."

"Yeah right. Now I'm warnin ya," Julienne said pulling out a pistol, "Stay away from my woman."

"I cant do tat till she give me back my brotah."

"Then it's a fight ta te death!" Julienne exclaimed getting into position a few steps away from Gambit.

Also getting nto position, "Ya know tat she don't love ya Julienne. Ya know tat she never will. She lied ta ya ta make ya come down here taday. She wanted tis. She wanted you dead …"

"Yer lieing!"

"She's yer sister Juli. Ya known 'er all 'er life. Ya know te way she looks at ya, with disgust an hate. An ya know tat I'm right. Deep down inside ya knoe, tat we both know, tat I am right Juli. Why else are ya here but ta die?

Surely ya know tat I aint shy ta killin somebody. Surely ya know tat I'm a mutant. Surely ya know tat yer gonna need more protection than that gun. Ya probably want even touch me. Now I don't wanna kill ya," Gambit said pulling out some cards, "only cause I know tat it'll make Bella happy. But I also know tat ya aint gonna back down. Yer gonna die here Julienne an no ones gonna give a damn … especially Belladonna. But we both know tat. Yer jus here ta prove tat yer better than me an once again we both know tat tat's a damn lie …"

"Enough talk red eyes!"

"Ta te death then."

"Ta te death. I vowed ta Bella tat I would kill ya."

"It's a shame ya tat ya wont make good on tat vow."

"Ha, watch me!"

"I thank ya bettah watch me instead an no not my ass (that includes you ladies)."

At that Julienne pulled out his guns but Gambit was already next to him. He tackled Julienne to the ground and tookm his gun from him. Julienne punched Gambit off of him and pulled out his second gun and started firing.

Gambit backflipped out of the way. The only part of him with holes was his trenchcoat. Upset, Julienne had to reload once Gambit rounded at him with his staff knocking the gun to the front porch.

Julienne pulled out his knife and slashed at Gambit. Gambit moved his staff left and right, up and dpwn, and side to side to try to knock the knife from his hand, but Juli was far better versed with a blade than with a gun.

As Gambit jabbed forward, Juli deflectd his staff causing Gambit to temporarily loose balance and fall forward past Juli at an angle which gave him enough time to slash Remy across the shoulder. Balance regained Gambit jumped back and threw a few cards.

Juli moved out of the way of the first wave, but the second hit him hard causing him to slam into a tree. Thinking he was unconscience Gambit came closer to inspect him. Juli layed still until he could feel Remy's breath on his face and lunged forward.

Gambit pulled back only an eighth of an inch from contact. Juliene jumped up and tried to hit him again, but Gambit had repulled out his staff fro defence.

Tired of that damn rod getting in the way he swiped his blade to Remy's right shoulder causing Gambit to have to raise his staff to deflect, leaving his torso wide open. Seeing that his planned worked out he kicked Gambit hard in the gut.

Gambit fell hard to the ground. Then tumbled backwards to put some space between the two. In the process he had dropped his staff and was now clutching his gut.

With Gambit hurt Juli saw it as an opportunity to strike. He raised his blade and charged at Gambit, but Gmabit used his hand to grab the sides of the blade before it made fatal contact with him.

Juli tried hard to force the blade forward, causing it to shake in Gambit's hands. As the seconds ticked by blood crawled over the knife from Gambit's freshly made wounds. Then the blade turned red. Juli knew what that meant. He released the blade seeing that he had no choice and ran for it to a nearby shrub as Gambit tossed it at him.

The blade made contact with the shrub causing Juli to fly across the yard. Tired he pulled his self up when he noticed Bobby was on the front porch by his gun.

"Bobby toss me tat firearm!" he shouted at his friend.

"No." Bobby told him, maybe they weren't as good of friends as he thought.

"Why te hell not! I can kill 'em just like we wanted to a while ago!"

"Bella told me not to help. If I help you then I am dead, and how can I hope to preside over all te tiefs from my grave?" Bobby said.

"I told ya she was jus usin ya Julienne. Now get out of my …" Gambit started.

"My dad left me tis damn house!" JeanLuc shouted from indoors.

"(cough) I _meant_ get te hell out of my _father's _yard now! Don't give 'er te pleasure of your death Juli, yer smarter than tat." Gambit corrected.

"So wat if Bella lied ta me. After I kill y aim goin ta make 'er see thangs my way by force if need be!" Juli said charging at with bare hands. Gambit knew that if death is what Juli wanted he was going to have to oblige no matter how much he didn't want to.

Him and Julienne had never been friends in any way shape or form. They were natural enemies just like wolves and mountain lions, beans and human intestines, make up and men, but Julienne was never on the top of his hit list. Julienne always wanted what he could never have and what Remy, no matter how much he wanted to, could get rid of. So this backwards 'love triangle' would have to end today, just the way Bella planned, with Remy killing Julienne

[sound of bullet being shot]

… or maybe not.

Gambit looked at Julienne fall a few feet before him. He looked at Bobby as Bobby looked at Leoniff. Confused he looked around to see his father hanging out of one of the windows.

"Ya tol 'em ta get off my fuckin property … it aint my damn fault he aint listen." JeanLuc said.

Gambit just smiled at his for all intents and purposes father. Sure on the surface it looked like he did what he did because Juli was intruding on her land, but Gambit knew that JeanLuc did it for him, because he knew his son didn't want too.

**. **

**A few hours later …. **

Gambit watched as Bella walked towards him in her beautiful white dress. But all he could think of was Rogue and the future that they could have had. The future he wanted to give her. But fate had dealt his hand and in a few minutes Bella would be his forever, damn

**.**

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review; thank you :]**


	42. Chapter 42

**Where's Jimmy! **

**. **

It was 9:54AM and the wedding starts at 10:30AM and still no sighs of Jimmy. Rogue had gone days without sleep and or writing in her journal as to why there was no entry placed at the top of this chapter.

"Dammit I looked everywhere! He'd have ta be buried in te ground fer me not ta hav found 'em by now!" Rogue hissed at the air around her as she flew across the sky. She decided to once again check Bella's house when she came to a halt.

"Buried in te ground," she thought aloud thinking; "Buried in te ground!" she chanted as she turned around and headed for the St. Louis Cemetery where just a week ago they had found out that Bobby was a traitor and that Gambit would have to marry Bella.

From above she noticed a few caretakers so she figured if she'd grab a few flowers they wouldn't bother her. Looking at her watch now flashing 10:25 she started panicking.

"May I help you?" A caretaker asked.

"No thanks, I jus came ta visit my fathah."

"Of course."

She took five steps before she heard a gun being fired at her back side. She turned around glaring at the supposed caretaker. Since she had absorbed Ms Marvel she became bullet proof. Apparently he didn't know that though.

Rogue threw the man into one of the tombs breaking his back and drawing attention to herself.

It was 10:37 by the time she was done with that. She just knew he had to be here! She shouted his name whilst ripping tomb covers and casket lids off their graves. But what if he was underground? She didn't have any time for that!

So she kept tearing tombs apart shouting his name over and over again. Around 10:46 she heard a week "Rogue" coming from near her.

"Where are ya Jimmy!" Rogue shouted.

The seconds ticked by like hours when she finally heard a faint, "In mausoleum."

Rogue turned to the beautiful natural stone mausoleum and went inside. Of course there were forty caskets inside.

"Which one are ya in Jimmy," silence, "Can ya here me!"

"I don't know which."

"Alright jus keep talkin so tat I can find ya!"

He weakly spoke back to her about how dead Bobby was when he got his hands around him. Rogue determined that he was to her right. Running over to the caskets she ripped them from the wall, tossing them to the floor when one fell and she heard some moaning.

Turning around, "Jimmy! Ah wats tat smell!" she held her nose as she untied him. Jimmy was held in a casket with its original still juicy occupant. He was covered in flys, maggots, bodily fluids, and dried blood that she wasn't exactly sure was his.

"Are ya bout ta throw up?" he asked her weakly.

"I thank so … but I'll try not ta." She said as she stood him up. He looked thirsty, tired, dirty, and week.

"Alright we got a weddin ta stop." Rogue said grabbing him albet reluctantly. As she flew with him feeling the maggots climb up her arm she saw it was now almost 11:00. But she still had a few minutes to get to the church. She needed to stall she knew her time was of the essence.

**. **

**Meanwhile **

"An repeat aftah me. I Remy Lebeau take ya Belladonna Bourdeaux ta be my wife …" The reverend started looking at Gambit. Gambit paused trying to get the lump in his throat and that 'don't do it' feeling to go away before he repeated.

"I Remy LeBeau …"

"Wait a second," Bella interrupted, "Can ya not sound so grave bout tis Remy. We aint at no funeral."

"I wish."

"Did ya say sometin."

"No."

"Are you ready to continue?" the Reverend asked.

"Yes." Bella answered all too quickly while nodding at Gambit to continue.

Sounding even more grave, "I Remy LeBeau …"

**. **

…**xxxXXXXxxx… **

**Ok so do yall hate me for not continuing?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Distraction **

**. **

Sounding even more grave, "I Remy LeBeau … wat the?" he asked as a loud buzzing and crashing sound came from outside.

Rogue had knocked over s few power lines. It was the only thing she could do. She only hoped that it was enough to help close the gap.

Meanwhile Gambit was going to see what was going on outside when he was yanked backwards.

"Leoniff, Jasper, go see what's wrong and will someone get te damn lights back on … not tat I need them ta get married in." she ended looking into Gambit's eyes. He took a quick breath before opening his mouth to continue, but found the lump had returned.

"Continue already!" Bella yelled at him while stubbing his toe.

"Oww woman. Damn!" he swore as he held his foot.

"It is time fer us ta get married Remy so say te damn words or so help me ya want have anything left of ya brotah when I'm threw with him!"

"Are you two sure you want to go through with this." The reverend asked the two.

"Wat do ya thank?" Gambit asked sarcastically.

"Well if I may suggest …" the reverend started.

Pushing the reverend back in position, "Stay put. We are getting married!"

"Tell death does us part …" Gambit muttered, but Bella heard him. Angry she took the reverend's bible and threw it at the Cajun.

"Zip it smart ass!,"she hissed, "And do continue reverend." She added sweetly.

"Just let me grab my belongings." He said retrieving the book from the floor and flipping back to his page, "Yes you may now continue mister."

"Wat was te line again?" he asked. The reverend's eyebrows furrowed while Bella started to turn red from anger.

"Jus messin Bells. Relax, I don go back on my word like some people."

"Don't look at me like yer innocent. Who left me at te alter te last time!"

"Well tat brief breach of contract was te smartest thang I did my whole life."

"I certainly say so." The Reverend agreed receiving a steely look from Bella.

"My lady some power lines are out." Leoniff reported.

"Don't care. Now finish te line so we can be married!" Bella yelled at Gambit.

"How do I know tat if I do as ya say I'll get Jimmy back."

"Ya don't, but wat ya do know wat'll happen if ya refuse ta marry me."

Taking a quick look at the pews lined with Assassins minus his father he sighed and continued, "I Remy LeBeau take Bella _(pain in my ass he thought)_ Bourdeaux ta be …" he stopped once more to look at the crowd.

Running past a window he saw Rogue … Rogue? Wait what is she doing here and what is that dirty thing she's carrying. Is it a person …

.Meanwhile.

"Spounds like te weddings still goin on in there." Jimmy said.

"Fine then, jus get outta my way an go wait in ya daddy's car over yonder." She said lifting up an old fashioned truck made out of real metal, not that weak crap vehicles today are made of, and flung it at the church.

.

"My lawfully wedded wi … watt e!" he said jumping out of the way as a truck slammed through the church wall.

"Wat te hell!" Bella shouted as she stood dusting her wedding dress off. Also Leoniff ran to her side to defend her.

Picking up the truck and tossing it backwards, "Sorry it was double parked."

"Anna!" Gambit said 100billion times relieved to see her.

Seeing Gambits smile she pulled out a dager from her dress and pointed it at him, "Get back Remy. Ya still got a brothah tat needs savin!"

"Darn." He said moving back into position and helping up the frightened old man (reverend).

"Umm actually he's safe wit me." Rogue said.

"Unless ya got an invisibility cloak on 'em I thank Remy an I hav a weddin ta get back ta." She smiled confidently.

"Ya know Bells ya were smart ta hide 'em in tat gravesite. We all thought from te video tat ya moved em when infact he was there te whole time." Rogue stated. Bella's mouth dropped open. How did she figure it out!

"So it looks like Remy an JeanLuc's commin wit me." Rogue said, "Speakin of which where is he?"

They all turned to see JeanLuc had disappeared and the front door was ajar. Bella was seething. She knew she couldn't kill Remy,but Rogue would do rather nicely.

"Leoniff make sure lovah boy don't go anywhere."

"But My Lady allow me to dispose of the interloper!"

"Tat pleasure will be all mine!" she hissed as she blasted Rogue threw a wall. Rogue retaliated by throwing the same truck at Bella. Naturally she blasted it back giving Rogue time to fly closer and land a punch across her face.

As they struggled on the floor with ripped clothes, frumpy hair, in a dead lock Gambit couldn't help the idea of those two dominating each other on his bed cross his mind.

"Gambit stop …grr… take tat bitch… (dodge) oww … daydreamin an get … in te car … wit ya family!"

"I'm not daydreamin!" he yelled at her. At that point Bella managed to scratch Rogue across the face with her dagger, hit her in the head, climb on top, and start yanking at her hair.

From beneath Bella, "Get outta here now Rems, te place is gonna collapse!"

"I aint goin anywhere witout you!"

For a brief space of time both girls looked at him deadly and shouted, "Get out!" before going back at it again. Remy charged a few cards to throw at Leoniff before going outside and finding his family (minus Bobby) in a car waiting for him.

"Get in slow poke!" JeanLuc shouted at him. He hoped in and started to drive away.

"we cant jus leave 'er."

"She'll catch up." Jimmy said from the backseat.

.

Back in the church Rogue let Bella stay on top of her hoping that when the church collapsed it would either kill her or give her enough brain damage to render her permanatly handicap, but she loved Remy and in Remy's own way he still valued Bella.

So instead Rogue flew upwards bashing Bella against the ceiling till she let go of her. As Bella fell she grabbed her and the Reverand hiding under the piano and flew out just before the church toppled downward.

"Thank you child! My wife told me to be a banker. Next time I'll listen to her." The Reverand said as she sat him down and watched him run. Rogue was about to drop Bella when she noticed that Bella was wide awake and aiming a far too late to dodge blast at her.

Rogue took the blast straight to the face and stumbled backwards hard crashing to the ground. While she was disoriented Bella ran to her own car and sped after Remy.

.

"She's gainin on us!" Jimmy shouted from the back seat.

"Wat ta state te obvious boy." JeanLuc said going as fast as he could.

"Ya will be mines Remy!" Bella shouted as she started to bump the back of their car with the front of hers.

"When we get outta tis mess remind me ta buy ya a new car!" Gambit said.

"Come back Remy! Ya don't wanna make me angry!" Bella shouted.

"To late fer tat Bells!" Gambit yelled back.

Coming to a fork in the road JeanLuc made a hard left catching Bella off guard as she started down the right path but quickly put the car in reverse then sped after them. When she looked close Gambit threw a few cards at a tree to make it fall and block her way, but she blasted it just in time.

"So ya wanna play like tat don't ya Remy!" Bella yelled.

Yellin back, "I recalled ya liked it rough!"

"Ha most women do!"

"So I've noticed!"

"Can yall take yall sexual frustration out when I'm not around!" Jimmy yelled.

"Ha and I like ta give it back as good as I've gotten!" she yelled blasting their car but missed the first two whilst the third one caught the back tire.

"Do sometin Remy! I cant drive 'er on three wheels!" Jean Luc shouted

[pop]

"Make tat two." Jimmy said.

"Thanks fer statin te obvious Jim!" Both JeanLuc and Gambit scolded as their car came to a screeching hault.

Happy to see that they had stopped, Bella stopped her own car, fully intent on pulling Gambit out of it. As much as she would love to have her way with him. What can she say? Bella does love that bad-boy defiance thing he has going for him practically oozing out of every pore on his perfectly sculpted body.

Cough cough. Anyway as she made her way to the passenger door her long hair was grabbed from behind and flung hard against her car.

With the breath literally knocked out of her Bella could do nothing but gasp for air.

"Wat happened?" Jimmy asked.

Landing in front of the passenger door and opening it with an I-WILL-KILL-YOU look on her face, Rogue glared down at Remy.

"Who likes wat rough!" she yelled at him pulling him to his feet.

"Notin Roguey, ya know tat I only love you." Gambit smiled.

"I'll show you rough!" she said raising a fist close to his face before retracting it and kissing him full on the lips (remember this Rogue has been practicing with her touching abilities).

As Gambits hand began to grab her rear end and she moaned in his mouth Jimmy knew he couldn't take anymore.

"Hello! Bella's still here!"

"Oh … umm… yeah!" Rouge said before pushing Gambit back in the car, lifted the car up , and started to fly off with it.

Finding both her voice and oxygen, "I swear you'll pay for tis bitch!"

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thank you **

**(entries in the next chpt. :]) **

**Also when I said Rogue was working on her powers I meant that she has a certain amount of time that she can touch a person. Certain time in this case is longer than the length of the kiss **


	44. Chapter 44

**After the Nightmare **

**. **

**Remy Entry: **

Rogue landed us at some hotel in Mississippi by nightfall. I fagot ta bring my wallet when I noticed te hot chick at te register. I only got ta notice 'er fer five seconds before I felt a pain in te back of my head an woke up on te bed. Fer some reason I membered ta bring my journal so tats why I'm writtin.

I hav ta admit I was scared, horrified, panicked, etc. when I thought I was marryin Bella. Te thought of havin ta spend te rest of my days wit er would make anyone thank suicide or life servitude to Apocolypse is a good thang.

But wat surprised me is tat Rogue just aint go away. She found Jimmy fer me … us an saved my life. And ta thank I almost thought she'd be glad ta be rid of me. An te way we kissed I am **defiantly** gonna make sure tat happens again!

**Jimmy Entry: **

I had spent te last week in a wooden box wit a dead guy. How would ya feel?

JeanLuc Entry:

I had a feeling tat femme wouldn' stand ta lose my son, especially ta Bella although she did cut it close on time, not tat I'm complainin or anything. With all that's been happenin lately I'll admit, just like Bobby, I hated Gambit fer not marryin her and settlin our family's disputes. But after all those damn Assassains did ta us who's ta say tat they'd keep their word after our chillen got married?

An I always took Remy ta be te self lovin type. Trust me when I say his mirror would agree wit me, but he was willin ta marry Bella fer Jimmy's sake. So tat has ta mean sometin right? Te boy aint heartless. Stupid probly, but not heartless. I coulda lost my son if he said no, if he refused I woulda lost somtin tat no amount of money could ever replace.

Maybe I'll thank him fer tat someday … maybe.

**Rogue Entry: **

I took about nine showers. No not cause I was sweaty or tat I touched Bella, it's cause of those damn maggots tat started ta crawl on me when I flew Jimmy to te church. Talk bout disgusting an it seems like those damn thangs jus loves ta hide in my hair! And the smell tat boy had was ridiculous.

So now tati'm clean i jus realized tat I hav no extra clothes ta put on. Jus my luck. But I am lucky ta day. I saved Gambit from certain doom.I mean I coulda let 'em do it. But I saved 'em fer Jimmy's sake. Yep te kid grew on me, tats why I did it …oh who am I kiddin I jus didn' want her to have my (crosses out my) Remy!

He's not mine, I mean I guess he could be, he's free ta date anyone he wants … I wouldn't go all stalker X-girlfried bitch right? Ok I'm not even convincing myself.

So wat I may like 'em. He's handsome, tall, muscular, tan, can speak French, drives a motorcycle, those eyes, an te way he smiles at me …. Dammit Kitty told me bout tis. I sound like Jean describing Scott well cept fer te muscular perfect French motorcycling parts.

Tat must mean tat I love him! Not tat I'm gonna tell em tat though. Does he love me? An even if he does I don want ta be his girlfriend fer forever! I mean I've dreampt about there bein more between us…

…

There was a knock at the door. Rogue placed her diary aside as she tightened her towel then opened the door.

"Mamma?"

"Hello Rogue. It has been a long time." Destiny said coming in, "I knew you'd be here and be in need of these." She said tossing a bag of clothes and such at Rogue.

"Thanks!" she said before looking in the hall and shutting the door.

After she got dressed, "Why are ya here mama?"

"I have seen three distinct futures for you Anna. One good, one of chance, and one bad. In all of them I will not see the end with you."

"Wait … wat?" Rouge asked startled.

"As the fate of all 'seeres' I have been granted a vision of my death."

After a few moments of silence, "How much time ya got left?"

"That is of no concern to you. I wanted to ask you however if you wanted to absorb my powers while I still had them? They are fading away. I have been able to see somewhat as of late."

"No."

"Are you sure? You could see your future."

"I'll make my own Destiny thank ya very much! (Destiny smiles) And ye rte only good family I got next ta Kurt."

"But it was because of me that Mystique had knowledge of you. I took you away from a chance to have a normal life. I am deeply sorry."

"Destiny, I'm a mutant. We don't have normal lives an cause of you I got ta meet my friends, my family (thinks of XMen), Kurt, and I got ta meet Remy. I love 'em ya know."

"Oh I know. When I saw the event transpire a week ago I could berily stop laughing."

"Do ya thank I'm makin te right choice ta be wit 'em. I love 'em now, but wat if I stop lovin him?"

"Weither you continue or stop caring for him is your decision. I cannot see your future because you choose neither good nor bad, you choose the choice and weither the future you envisioned is a good or nonchalant one it will be the one of your choosing."

"Are ya talkin in circles?"

"Possibly."

Sighing, "I don't wata lose ya."

"Who ever told you my dear that you will lose me? Just because I cannot be with you physically doesn't mean that there aren't other ways to remember me."

"Someone's gonna kill ya aint they?"

"Yes, someone you are not yet ready to fight, and hopefully never will … I sence you wish to speak of him more."

"I do, but I guess I should talk wit 'em instead of second guessin myself."

"It sounds like a plan," she said removing her dark tinted glasses to look at Rogue, "I cannot visually see much of you, but from what I can see you've grown. And you could do with some sleep."

"Are ya sure I cannot help you."

"Positive."

"Does Mystique know?"

"I have to face my fate by myself."

"So tat's a no then?"

"Yes it is," she said wobbling over to Rogue to hug her, "I love you Anna. Don't forget what I have told you and what you have learned both from me, Mystique, and life. And I am so very sorry for what I did to you. If I would have none what Mystique was going to do to you earlier I would have …"

"Stop apologizing mama. I love an forgive ya 'k."

Letting go of Rogue and heading for the door, "And remember the daughter I raised doesn't take crap from nobody you here?"

"Haven't fagotten."

"An you never will. Bye."

"Bye." Rogue said watching the door close behind her mother. Taking a few moments to absorb the information she cried her heart out. After the initial scream in pillow, swear, and whimper maneuver. She washed her face.

When she looked presentable once again she walked to the guys room. Of course Gambit answered the door first.

"Can we talk?"

"Oui." He said following her to her room. After closing the door and a quick grab of her rear end which was quickly returned with a slap, they both sat on the bed.

"Wat yaw anta talk about Roguey?" Gambit smiled thinking about the kiss they shared earlier.

"Remy," she said in an obvious 'I'm serious' tone, "I want ta talk about our relationship."

"An wat bout it?"

"Where do ya see us in a few years?"

"Tagether I assum."

"Tagether how?"

"Tagether like we are now." He said noticing the look of disappointment swamp her face.

"Tat's it then. Are we gonna be stuck like tis faever?"

"Anna yer confusin me?"

"Do ya love me?"

"Do ya love me?"

"Yes." She said without the faintest sign of disbelief.

The conviction in her voice made him so happy, but nervous at the same time, "Yes, I love ya too."

"Then where do ya see us in a few years. If we are like we are now then we'll have our good days like taday an our bad days jus like any couple. But how do I know ya aint gonna leave me again. I don want this on an off relationship between us faever."

"I aint leavin ya Anna."

"Yes, I know tat ya love me. Tat ya really really do an we both know tat ya can love me from here or any othah part of te world. We aint kids anymore Gambit. I want a real relationship. No more Bella and/or othah girls, no more sneaking off behind my back to do who knows what, an no more letting my family get between us. I want security in tis relationship Remy an I'm not sure if ya ready fer all tat yet."

Gambit sat silently for a moment absorbing her words. Was he ready to completely settle down? "Anna there aint notin wrong wit our relationship. An I promiss I want do anything ta make our relationship insecure anymore."

"May I jus ask ya tis," he nodded so she continued, "When ya were bout ta marry Bella were ya afraid ta get married just cause it was Bella in te white dress or were ya simply afraid ta get married? I've been in yer head. I know tat at one time there was no Anna an tat ya really loved her an I thank we both know tat ya still care fer her, but ya still left her at te alter …"

"I aint wanta marry Bella Rogue clearly …"

Interrupting, "So if it were me in te white dress would ya have stayed. How do I know ya wouldn't just abandon me an come back at a latah time?"

"Rogue are ya askin me if I want ta marry ya?"

"You love me, but are ya willin ta commit ta me?"

"Of course I am Anna."

Exhaling sharply, "I thank ya still got wat happened earlier taday on ya mind."

"No I don't."

"Well see. Ya just told me tat I wanta marry ya, but ya haven't exactly expressed tat ya want to as well. Ya jus keep tellin me wat I already know an it's not going ta be enough anymore Remy …"

"Are ya breakin up wit me?"

"Yes, in a way. I wanta know how ya really feel about me aftah we've been apart fer a while. If ya still love me and is willin ta commit then we can get back tagether again. If not then as much as it'll hurt me I have ta move on."

This so was not the conversation he wanted to have with her. She just saved him. There should be talk of happy things not break ups, "Anna …"

"Save te smooth talk fer someone who will fall fer it. Im'a go fer awhile then I'll rejoin te XMen. If ya want me back then I suggest that is te place tat you'll find me."

"Anna don't do tis. If ya want ta get married than so be it."

"I suggest ya get a good night sleep Remy. Tomorrow morning I won't be here."

Gambit's mouth hung open. His anger boiled to the top, "Fine then I don't need ya either. Bye!" he said walking towards the door, "An wat about me hmm. I don thank yer Ms. Perfect either! Yer jus gonna leave me cause ya feel tat I don't care! Well I don care now! I don't ever wanta see ya again ya here!" he said finally slamming the door with hurt across his face surprised that his family was out there.

"Are yall snooping on me!"

"We were." Jimmy said, "She has a point Remy. Yer jus not te commitin type."

"Now we're on her side!" he yelled going outside to smoke a little.

JeanLuc, Ears pressed once again to the door he heard crying, "Leave 'em lone Jimmy. He's a grown man. If he truly loves her then he'll find a way to make it work. And if he doesn't then he's not te one fer her."

**. **

**Please review thank you**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rogue **

**(told in her point of view)**

_. _

"_Oh My Gawd!" Were the first words that my birth mother spoke to me. _

_. _

**32 hrs. Ago **

I hated myself for turning on him like that. He probably hates me now. I love him and he knows that, but I want more in life. Is that so wrong? I know that there is a chance I'd never be able to physically touch anyone for the rest of my life and probably have no kids, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to have someone to grow old with.

I cried to myself as I took to the skies at the first light of dawn hovering for a moment or two before flying back to the Professor Alejandro's home to get my belongings. I could just fly to France, but I decided against it for two reasons. One, although not heavy, there's still a lot of stuff to carry and lastly Destiny left me a plane ticket. Key term being 'a' as in one. She must have known this was going to happen.

I left his home for the airport. The plane wasn't scheduled to depart for another four hours, but I had no place to go. I sat in the terminal with an empty seat on either side of me. I felt even more alone as I looked at them. I half expected Remy to just show up out of nowhere like he always does and put a smile on my face.

That was something I missed already. His presence. Having him near made me feel stronger and without him I felt like a straw house ready to be blown down at any moment. Pulling my knees to myself I thought of the things I liked about him. Like his scent, no the aphrodisiac of his that made me love to inhale the smell of his trench coat while he was away, missing him while he was gone.

I missed those eyes of his that glew both while he was endearing and when he was angry. They always make me wonder why people hate his eyes. Their uniquely beautiful just like him.

Almost smiling to myself I thought of the cool air whipping our faces on a long ride under the moonlight or how he would come and 'rescue' me from the confines of my bedroom in the mansion. Or that smug little trademark smirk of his that would send my heart a fluttering. I can still fill the butterflies when I think about it.

I miss his walk of confidence practically covered in bad-boyness. I miss the way he would scratch his head when he was thinking or searching for a good excuse and how I would fix it for him, then mess it right back up again. I already miss or arguments about anything and everything.

I miss him and I feel like a fool for leaving him. Why couldn't I just be content with what we had? Yet I already knew the answer to that. If we're together then we're together. I deserve a fair and deliberate relationship. I don't see any other men in the world in the same way and he should be the same way about me. I need him to feel the same way about me. I know that a part of him still loves Bella and I refuse to share his heart.

Looking at the wall clock I still had a long time so I decided to just sit and think.

"_Last call for terminal 8, nonstop flight to Paris"_

Snapping out of it I took my things and boarded the plane. I had a window seat. I looked at the window seeing my reflection. Then I saw something red in the reflection. I turned around heart beating to see a man with a red cap.

"It's not him." I whispered quietly to myself.

About halfway through the flight my mind drifted to the task at hand. Destiny said that my real mother would teach me something I've wanted to learn my whole life. If there was one thing that I've wanted to know for most of my life was to control my powers.

So is my mother a mutant? Is she like me? If she is that means I'm not as alone as I thought I was and if she can control her powers that gives me hope that I can too!

After eleven hours the plane finally landed. I grabbed my suitcases and walked outside into the pelting rain. I forgot to exchange my dollars for Euros, not that I had much anyway, but Destiny at least had the foresight to leave me some.

I got a room at the Hotel Regyn's since it was close to the subway and surrounded by café's. Pulling the red curtains to I just remembered that Destiny did not tell me where Annabelle Louisa actually lived. Why do adults just find the need to just not give you the answers fully?

Mentally sending a glare my foster mother's way I turned on the computer that was provided to look for my mother on the search engine when I realized I couldn't read French. Damn. Tired I decided to get some rest.

…

I awoke around what I supposed was noon. Goodness I was more tired than I thought. Running my hand through my tangled hair I sat up and headed to the dresser pulling out a simple white sundress and underwear to wear for today.

A shampooing and a warm bathing later I blow-dried my hair and got dressed. A few minutes later I was walking through a shop with books. What was dictionary in French again? If it's anything like Spanish it should sound close to dictionary … I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY LOST!

"Do you need help?" the salesman asked me. Bless him. After a quick chit chat I had my book. When I came back to the hotel room the home page was where you were supposed to type in your name and room number.

Flipping through my new French to English/ English to French dictionary I was finally able to figure everything out, typed her name in, then the wireless internet connection went out. Angry I went down to the front desk demanding to know what had happened.

They of course muttered something about technical difficulties and free room service so I relaxed for a while and ate. I also went to see a few local sights before returning back to the help desk.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle, but the internet is still not working."

"Man tat sucks."

I was about to leave when I saw him looking at me funny, as if he recognized me, "May I ask you why you need the internet?"

"I'm lookin fer someone."

"And who might that be?"

"One Annabelle Louisa." I said and he laughed at near the top of his lungs.

"My dear everyone knows where she lives. Here I'll write the address down for you. The easiest way would be to take the subway …"

Well that was easy enough. But now that I had that information in hand I got shell shock. Was I ready to meet her? What would she say and more importantly what would I say? Do we look alike? Do I have siblings? I decided to go to my room again to think things out.

Pacing back and forth I knew this was childish. I'd fight Apocalypse without a second thought, but the idea of meeting my mom made me quake in my boots. Rolling my eyes at my own cowardice I left for the subway with my backpack on.

Five long hours later I arrived in Lille, a coastal city that is alongside the English Channel. In fact you could see the bottom of the UK from here. Pulling out the address again I walked past a few crowded areas to higher end residencies.

Walking as slow as possible to stall the inevitable I came upon a white beach house that looked more like it came from Beverly Hills than along the English Chanel. I went to the black gate and pushed the red button.

"Bonjour comment pouvoir je vous aide ?" (Hello, how may I help you)

"Umm do ya speak English?"

"Yes madame and you are hear because …"

"Well ya see tats along story, but I came here ta meet my birth mother Annabelle Louisa."

"Wait just a moment."

I waited impatiently for the older man to come outside. He was tall, lean, had bushy tan hair mixed in with his greys, and wore black wire glasses to match his suit. He eyed me up and down for a good long minute before he opened the gate.

"The Madame is in the back by her pool. I shall escort you there. Do you wish me to hold your … belongings?" he asked pointing to my backpack.

"No thanks."

He walked me around the estate to the back. All I saw of heart that instant was an over sized black hat and the wooden chair she was sitting on. Everything else was hidden from me. Trying to swallow my fear I was about to step forward when he rose out a hand to stop me.

"Wait here," he whispered, "The Madame can be so unreasonable at times."

Shaking his head quickly he tugged gently on the flaps of his jacket before straighten up and approaching her. After a few shared words I couldn't here he came back to me to tell me it was ok.

Heart beating ever faster I walked to her, "Ms. Louisa."

"Yes darling?" she said, face covered by big sun hat.

"My names Anna Maria, I'm yer daughter."

Her eyes raised to mine, "Oh My Gawd!"

That was the first time I saw her in a long while. We were separated far back when I was too young to remember. She had hazel eyes that were an inner brown with an outer green hue to them. Her hair was a shade darker than my own. Her skin fair, just like my own. She is wearing a boat cut white shirt and black pencil skirt with a dull grey scarf round her neck. Her black stilettos were staggering. Even though you'd have to be more than blind to not be able to tell we were related.

Ms. Louisa stood up and hugged me round the waist before backing up and looking into my eyes. Damn she's beautiful not in the hot way, but the old black and white movie couture kind of way. I almost feel ugly standing next to her.

"Annamaria I looked everywhere fer ya an I thought that, I thought that ya were killed just like yer fathah!"

"I'm ok … mom."

For at least an hour we sat outside crying together. I tried to talk, but every time I opened my mouth she shot out an apology. We didn't come inside till the butler told us that dinner was served.

"Do ya like my house?"

"It's really nice." I told her truthfully.

"I got it from my second marriage."

"Yer divorced?"

"Yep, you'd thank tat a man who's married to an Intanational model would not want ta go lookin round te bushes fer othah women! Ha, I took every penny he owned, his house, an his butler in te divorce settlement."

"You're a model?"

"Yes little miss. It was my dream since I was a little girl ta see my face on billboards, magazines, an tv. I loved te clohes, te glamour, te grace and te competition. Runway models can be so catty at times I tell you …"

"I aint never seen ya before?"

"Well judging on yer appearance I can tell tat yer not inta high end fashion. Tat's ok wit me. Aint ya bout nineteen?"

"I'll be nineteen in five months."

"Gawd ya make me feel old."

"Ya don look tat old …"

"Tat's cause I aint!"

"Was I a love child then?" I asked laughing as she smilled at me.

"Yes ya were, wanna hear te story?"

"Sure." My curiosity was defiantly peaked.

"I was eighteen years old. I was Teen Model Mississippi. I won my state and placed second at nationals. I came back home. My friend Jessie invited me to a party ta celebrate. I was there dancing ta some Prince music when I saw a man across the dance floor.

I'd never forget that day. He had brown hair down to his neck an te most mesmerizing olive eyes in te world. He had on his plaid shirt an blue jeans, I had my shirt tied at te waist with some daisy dukes on. He comes ovah ta me and asks me if I want ta dance.

Course I told 'em yes. After that night we hung out fer a month or two. We were so inlove. Granted yer daddy did get on my last damn nerves. He was always so stubborn, a risk taker, and he just wouldn't be satisfied till he taught me how ta ride a motorcycle like he did. I never got te hang of those monstrosities.

But yer fathah was also a big baby on te inside. His exterior was bullet proof. He always acted like he aint need te world, but I knew he really cared. He didn't always say that exactly, but he would show it in his smile or when we argued or how he used ta hold me on the porch under the moonlit sky.

Am I borin ya?"

"No go head," I told her thinking I sound a lot like my father, "I'm still listening."

"Alright then. Tell me when ya ears start bleedin then I'll stop."

"Ok."

"Anyway, being a man he wanted ta hav sex. I told em no. told em tat I had a future more so than he did. He wanted ta make a livin fixin cars and crap. But I did love yer fathah and eventually we did it. I was about ta start trainin fer next years competition when I realized no mattah wat I did I kept gainin weight.

My motah took me ta te hospital an ta her surprise I fount tat I was pregnant. Tat night my daddy called me a two bit whore, my motah told me ta get an abortion. I couldn't do tat cause killin ya would be like killin apart of Justin. Justin Talbolt is ya fathahs name by te way.

Scared I ran ta Justin. He took me in ta his place an by winter of tat year we were married. Not happy, but married. I accused him of ruining my life. Blammed him for why my parents hated me. Told him tat he'd never amount ta anything an I wouldn't either because of him. I told him we couldn't afford ta even send ya ta school with the salary he was making. I told him that I hated him and I wished he'd just die. Be careful what ya wish for …

One day he had enough. He was drank and instead of minding my own business I yelled at him some more and he struck me against the face. After that night he swore he's make it up to me. Tat he loved me. I told him tat I didn't believe him.

Then we had you and fer a spell there was piece. Aftah ya got bout a year old an I got my body back in shape I wanted ta model again, but yer fathah wanted ta turn me into a housewife. He wanted to take care of me. I was trying to be practical in getting another job. It was hard to afford ya.

So we argued and fussed. I regretted it now. It took me a long time to, but now I do. Then one day some blue chick come runin in our home. I was washin dishes wit ya in te high chair glaring at me cause I wouldn't let ya crawl round outside when ya father was fixing bikes.

The kitchen door opened and she came in. I screamed. Then Justin came runnin in ta see wat was wrong. I held ya an told her ta leave us lone. My husband ran infront of us to protect us. He wouldn't back down and the blue lady killed em.

I remember screaming his name, running to 'em on te floor, he apologized an told us tat he loved us before his body stilled. I remember sitting you down. It was kinda cute how you crawled into yer daddy's dead arms fer protection.

I remember grabbin a kitchen knife and swingin, but te lady jumped in te air and kicked me hard before she morphed inta a clone Justin an took ya away. I got in a car and chased her in hers. Then I chased her by foot, but I couldn't find er.

I called te cops, but they were no help. Told me ya had ta been missin fer two days ta file a missing persons report. I told those dicks tat ya were a baby! They wouldn't listen. Then I got a call from a family friend, Augusto, he asked me if I were sure that Justin was dead cause he just saw 'em drive by wit ya in te car a few miles west of where we lived.

I found out tat te blue woman was hidin ya in a hotel. I went in there ta get ya an I had ya fer a little while before she came again. This time she locked me away witout ya, took weeks fer te cops ta find me where I was hidin at.

Like I said I'm sorry." My mom started crying harder with broken sobs at that point. Had my life always been this dramatic? I didn't know how to comfort her but to tell her that everything was ok. But she insisted on knowing about my childhood, so I told her.

I first told her of what mutants were to explain the blue woman aka Mystique aka Raven's ability to morph as well as my own powers. I told her that I was happy for a long while, I also told her that I didn't remember her cause I was to young. I told her about when I got my powers and how betrayed I was when I realized who Mystique really was.

I told her of my XMen buddies, my father figure Logan, and Remy. We had a good laugh about us both falling for the bad boys laming it on genetics. Then I caught her up to why I was here in the first place.

"What can I possibly teach you besides perfect poise and how to catwalk? I am no mutant?" she said.

I was a little sad that she wasn't like me but pressed on, "I guess I'll just have ta find out another way …"

"Please stay."

"Stay?" I repeated.

"Please Anna, stay here."

"But my clothes are at te hotel …"

"We'll get them tomorrow."

"It is kinda late I guess."

"Good, Reginold, find my daughter a nice room to stay in. Tomorrow Anna we're shopping!"

"MA! I HATE SHOPPING!"

"It's good for you. You'll see. And we can talk some more."

"Damn …"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!" I retorted.

"Well your commin even if I have ta drag ya ta te stores."

"Good, ya can fail tryin."

"Hey te blind Lesbo sent ya to me, not te otah way around!"

"Fine I'll come. But that doesn't mean I agree to buy and try clothes on."

"I'll see about that. Night dear."

"Nite."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Gosh that was LONG but necessary. I hoped you like Rogue's entry (well point of view) because Remy's coming up next :}**


	46. Chapter 46

**Remy **

**(told in his point of view)**

_. _

I can't believe she broke up with me! What did I do to disserve this? I have been asking myself that all night. I was so angry I couldn't even get to sleep. I heard her leave her room but I didn't dare go out there because if I did I knew I would yell at her. I was livid. Even Jimmy didn't bother to come near me in case I took my anger out on him.

After a while I got off the bed and went to the balcony to smoke. I liked to smoke when I was depressed. I know I've practically stopped, but I really needed it since there was no alcohol around. Outside I looked up as I smoked to still see her there. A part of me wanted to call her down. A part of me didn't. I listened to the latter half and just watched as she hovered then flew out of my life forever.

I came back into the room, "JeanLuc got a light?"

"Question is do you need it."

"Don't patronize me ."

"You're a mutant. Just do it yourself." Jimmy said from his corner of the room. And he was right. I didn't need a lighter. Lighting my cigarette I finished a pack in near an hour before we headed back home.

I was surprised that Bella wasn't there. But Bobby was and my anger needed to be taken out on something. Anything. I found Bobby on the couch with some chic between his legs. I told her to go; Bobby zipped up his pants, and tried to run. I didn't let him get far. I knocked him over and pounded his face just like the old days. As I hit him I wanted to think about his betrayal but all I could think of was her.

I beat him far after he stopped struggling against me. And when I felt my hand heavy with his blood I stopped. JeanLuc told me to take it easy for a while. Yeah right …

**Monday… **

I was still mad at the girl. Snow was still outside. I kept smoking. And I was completely confused. I wish I could shake her left from right and ask her what I did wrong. I'm the victim here! Damn it all! Women should be considered the eighth wonder of the world.

What was with them? One moment you're sharing giggles, the next your receiving a punch in your face. You tell a girl you love her and give her nice gifts; she takes them, and then asks for more. Women always want more!

Have they ever considered that I might not want to give them more? How come Rogue just couldn't be happy with the way I am now? Many a femme is ok with me! What makes Rogue think she deserves more. I'm only one person!

Upset I kicked the coffee table in the living room, knocking over its contents, before placing my feet on it. Then I grabbed the remote, but I couldn't focus on them. I was blinded with rage. Is this how Logan normally feels?

**Tuesday… **

I punched the wall in my room indenting it. I dreamt that our argument was just a dream until I woke up to the cold truth. I was still confused. I didn't get it. I paced back and forth knocking everything over, ripping down paintings, kicking over dressers, cursing, banging my fist on everything. Blowing things up.

Damn I just can't take this anymore! I needed to forget her. Pulling on my coat I stepped into the cold and traveled to a bar I frequented. I turned my usual into a triple, drinking myself into oblivion as I looked up at the table dancer.

"Tough night honey?" she asked.

"Ya hav no idea?"

"Can I help ya out?" she asked hopefully. I wanted to say yes. Ravishing her body would help with some of the aggression, but instead I said , "Nah, I got 'er ta keep me company." Pointing to my liquor.

"Let me know if ya change yer mind?"

I smiled at her. Why did I say no? Did I say know because I still so obviously care about Rogue or did I say no because I knew it wouldn't help?

**Wednesday … **

I'm stuck in traffic and why is their nothing on the radio but love songs !

**Thursday… **

My father confronted me today.

"Remy get ya self tagether."

"Why should i?"

"Ya cant sit here all day."

"Yes I can." I told him stubbornly.

"Do you want to talk then?"

"Why did she leave me," I shouted, "What did I do wrong!"

"Woman tend ta think bout te future more than te present."

"Wat does te future hav ta do wit tis!"

"Did ya hear a word she said?"

"Is this bout marriage? Does she think I never thought of marrying her?"

"You thought of marryin Bella once …"

"Yeah an we all saw how well tat worked." I snapped lighting yet another cigarette.

"Yeah we all saw that. Maybe she just …"

"Just wat?"

"Notin."

"No tell me!"

"I thank ya need ta learn tis lesson fer yerself."

"Wat lesson?"

"See tat's yer problem right there."

…

By Monday I was completely trashed. I couldn't tell a deck of cards from a pile of shoes, but I could recall her clearly. Whenever I closed my eyes I could almost smell her. The faint scent of her vanilla perfume mixed with that tang of spiciness that I loved so much.

The way her soft hair felt as I ran my fingers threw it. I could almost see the fire in her green eyes. I remember staring at her lips and wondering how they tasted and once I got a taste how much more I wanted.

I miss sparing with her. Something about that 'I'ma kill ya' look in her eyes turned me on to no end. I miss her voice, our arguments, and our good days.

I miss riding together under the moonlight without a care in the world because when she was free she was truly happy. She would smile and laugh. Everything from Logan to Mystique was forgotten. All there was for us was the empty road in front of us; it was like riding into our futures together.

I miss trying to make her happy. When I met her I aint gonna lie, she did look like something straight from Depress-A-Me Street. But as we spent time together I defrosted her. It took me a while to realize that she had the same affect on me.

I could talk to her about anything. Probably because I would know that no matter what I said her life was worse than mine, so she never judged me. She didn't look at me and see professional thief nor did she see fuckable man candy. She saw me. That was a difference between her and Bella.

It is funny how I've been drinking and smoking to forget her and I cant. I'm still mad … well not as much as I was last week, but mad enough. I wanted to hate her first and foremost for dumping me. I have never had a lady leave me even if I left them, key example being Bella. Secondly I was mad because she made me miss her every waking second. There was no way to leave her mentally although she had left me physically.

"Remy ya want ta eat sometin?"

"No." I told my father watching him leave.

…

Today I decided to decide wither or not I wanted to continue my relationship with her or not. The first thing I did was pull out a notepad and jot down a few notes.

I still cared for Bella no matter how much I tried not too

I do not love Bella anymore, but she's still my first love

I love Anna

I'm afraid of the love I have for her

I'm afraid to commit

Do I want to commit to Anna forever?

Answer question number six

Looking at it I knew that I didn't love Bella, but I still cared for her. So first I decided to see where we stood. If she were hurt would I save her? Yes. If she were lying in my bed now would I screw her? No, but I'd definitely think about it. If Anna and I didn't work would I go back to her? Hell no. Would I consider it? Maybe.

So Bells wasn't my greatest love, but she held a part of my heart. Her hold is nothing compared to the hold that Rogue has on me.

Number three is so obvious. Of course I love Anna and I'd do anything for her. But is simply loving her enough? At that I thought about what JeanLuc once told me about him and Camille. He loved her, coveted her, married her knowing how much danger he could had put her in. He told me that if he knew she'd die like that that he would have never married her no matter how much he cared about her.

So both Rogue and I are mutants. We're X-Men. No matter what we will have dangers in our life unless we leave. But if we're together we can look out for each other. But I guess if I look at this from a chick's point of view about the marrying thing her friends all probably will get married. Don't all girls dream of that since their little?

I guess I never thought of Rogue as just another girl. I'd die for her in a second, but getting on one knee before her scares the living daylights out of me even more so than psycho Bella. And I know we don't have to get married right away, but in the future she will want that. Question is do I? And if I do, why do I want to?

Making another list I decided to write both Rogue's cons and pros and do the same for me starting with Rogue's cons.

She can be very very mean

Very very stubborn

Can't get her to act like a girl sometimes

Logan will forever be in my future

We argue all the time (note that could be partially my fault)

Why can{t she ride on my bike with me sometimes?

And she can be so random at times like the other day

**She dumped me** !

Ok, now on to her positives:

She's hot

She can ride a bike

Her accent is cute

Her smile

Her stubbornness

More short jokes for Logan (hehe)

Her bravery

Her love for me

Even though she didn't have to she saved me and my brother and my father

She understands me

She doesn't judge

She smells good

We have a nonsexual/interactive relationship that works

The way she can make even the worse days a little brighter

The way I need her

The way we get along

This list is getting long (stop here for now ; continue later)

Sighing I decided to write down my cons

Thief

Addicted to pit pocketing

Poker hustler

Something like a stalker when it comes to things I like

I kidnapped her once

Worked for Magneto?

Killed people

Hurt people

Probably will do 6 and 7 a lot in the future

Smoke

Drink

I love table dancers and hot strippers; preferably underneath me ….

I love the ladies

I love flirting with ladies

I kinda like Bella

Worked for Sinister (will I see him in future? Failuresnot2try says yes [sigh])

Don't work a respectable job at all, never did

I go through Rogue's lingerie when she's not looking (don't tell her that …yet)

I'm very jealous when it comes to Rogue and I do things I don't regret to them, but probably should

Thinking I am far more evil than I thought I wrote my positives

XMen member

I helped push the professors wheel chair a few times

Took my girl shopping (w/ money I earned from my illegal jobs) …

Damn, I can see why Logan hates me so much, almost. There isn't one good thing about me at all! Which bids the question as to why any woman would love me besides for my good looks. When I look at Rogue's list she's more like Mother Teresa and I some scumbag devil worshiper on the 'how holy are you' list.

I can't even give my girl a really good future. Not like this, but am I willing to let her go and let someone else attempt to make her happy? Hell no! But I can change that. I can give her a better life. I could change for her. She's not asking me to morph into someone else. She's just asking me to be a polished version of myself.

I wouldn't mind her polishing me. Ok thoughts out of gutter aside I am kind of afraid of the way I love her. I need her in a way that I've never needed any one else and the days without her haven't gone well at all. I can only assume that they'll get worse.

And I wonder where she's at all the time. Is she safe? Did she make it to her destination ok? Did she meet some guy who thinks he's better looking than me and fell in love with him? Is she hurting like I am or am I being the dramatic one for a change?

"You look whipped son." JeanLuc said sitting a tray of food in front of me.

"I aint whipped."

"Oh really. Where have you been since she dumped you?"

"Here."

"And what have you been doing here?"

"Just shy of nothing."

"An ya thank of er all te time don't ya."

"Can't help it."

"Ya wonder if she's thankin bout ya or more importantly if she's moved on already."

"She will not move on!" I said menacingly.

"And …"

"I get te point, I'm whipped. Happy now?"I told him. He just seemed amused. Then I decided that I know what to do.

"I'm goin out fer a while."

"Ta get more smokes."

"Haha very funny. Ya make a better comedian than a tief." I told him. It's decided then. I'll go in town for a few days and see what I do. If I go back to normal than Rogue didn't mean as much to me as I thought and if the later happens I'll be _home_ waiting for her.

…

Today's my third day of trying to live without her since I decided on doing so. It's been rough. Every day I put food on an empty plate besides me. I go into her room just to feel closer to her. And when I go bike riding I feel like something's missing. I still flirt with ladies although it's more for fun than pleasure.

I think constantly of why I brought her down here in the first place. I did want my family to get to know her because I felt it was necessary. I guess maybe my heart had already made my mind up a while ago and I just never noticed.

So I'm going to do a few jobs. Make some money. And go wait for Rogue at the institute. I hope she's there already. I cant wait to see her again. And I need to apologize for how rude I was the other night …

**At the Mansion…. **

"So what brings you here Gumbo and where's Rogue?" Logan asked. He had a while ago decided to come back.

"Actually I cme looking fer 'er. Is she here?"

"Nope. Isin't she with you?" Logan asked perplexed.

"No … she umm," lowering my voice down very low, "Dumped me."

"Come again?"

"Ya heard me."

"She dumped you. As in you and her are no longer together. Hahahaha I knew my girl was smart!" Logan celebrated doing back flips all the way to the front door before opening it and singing, "Rogue and Gambit aren't a couple", through the whole place.

Thinking this was going to be a long day I went to my room to unpack my clothes and wait for my woman to get home.

**.**

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Another long chpt:) **

**Please review guys thanks**


	47. Chapter 47

**Alike **

**(Rogue's point of view)**

**. **

Mom just had to drag me into a store didn't she? A swimsuit store none the less! Then she took me to the back, past a door, and up some steps. We weren't shopping! We were modeling!

"Ya aint say we had ta model!"

"If I did would you have came sweetheart?"

"Ah Mademoiselle Louisa and who is this charming young lady who looks much like yourself?" A man dressed in black with a camera in either hand asked us.

"Marco this is my long lost daughter. Anna."

The man paused before smiling brightly. "You two get off my set!" he shooed away two other models in bikinis. "And you two, darlings, come with me … hair and makeup." He said snapping his fingers.

I was quickly thrown behind a curtain and given a swimsuit to change in. After I did that, seeing as I had no choice, people practically threw cosmetics at my face and somehow I looked great afterwards.

When both my mother and I were done dressing we were told to pose.

"Wait wait wait! That's not right! Marco makes moments not whatever that is. Pablo, water please."

"Wat water?" I asked.

"You'll see Anna."

"See … damn tat's cold!" I growled at Pablo before we were told to pose again. After a while it wasn't so bad. Marco kept trying to ask me if I'd model something else for the editorial, but I ran off as fast as I could with my mom, properly dressed of course.

"Ma I thought a said we were shoppin!"

"Oh now ya wanta shop an we will just after this last little trip."

I knew this would be bad especially when she gave me that evil eye glare/smirk combination. I was screwed, but I didn't know how screwed I was till we got there.

"Are ya fuckin kiddin me! Victoria's Secret runway. I aint goin on tat thang!"

"Yes ya are. Don't ya wanna bond wit mommy?"

"No!"

"Come on. I have to and you ought as well be in it too."

"Don't they already have enough girls?"

"I can pull a favor or two. I aint tat old dear."

"Eww."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I so happenly am great friends with the very gay fashion designer, Rollo."

"Yer friends have weird names …"

In about ten minutes I was getting taught how to walk.

"Hey you, less kick ass and more kiss ass." Rollo told me. After this I am going to kill her.

"Sweetheart stop lookin angry."

I glared harder.

"Anna be nice. Rollo here is very kind to offer us some time together."

Look at her reprimanding me like I'm a child. Sighing I thought best to get this over with. As I walked the people roared, but why. Then when my mom came out they looked confused. My mother apparently was a big deal in the modeling world which I was more than ready to leave.

When my mom walked she had an unparallel confidence and her gaze was fierce. When she stopped at the bottom of the runway for a few seconds she commanded attention. Even I had to stare at her longer from behind the curtains. How did she do that? It seemed like the woman who I shared tears with last night was not the same woman who was owning the runway right now.

…

After that we went to eat. She sat down leaning against the chair with her arms crossed. I laughed when I realized that that was how I sat too.

"Did you have fun so far?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Maybe a little. Towards the end when everyone's eyes were on you … in a good way. It was kinda nice ta be a star."

"I know what you mean. Even with all my experience I still feel like that."

"So are we bout ta get some girly clothes afterwards?"

"Possibly. You want ta know a secret?"

"Sure, why not."

"I hate it here."

"If ya hate it here then why do you live here?"

"Besides the fact that it's infinitely closer to my job?"

"Yeah why?"

Playing with her fingers, "Ah, ah can't live there witout thankin of him."

"But ya cant jus hide from yer problems." Wait am I being hypocritical here?

"I know. I've tried to go back. I miss Mississippi. My old friends. My family. But every time I work up te nerves I'd stop short. I could never stop hating myself fer how I treated him before I died. I did love ya father, but every day I told him tat he wasn't anything ta me. I kept tryin ta push him away. I always wanted him to make something out of himself.

Hey at least he was trying. I was te one sitting at home complainin so caught up in what he was doin wrong I never realized my own faults till it was too late. "

"I'm sure he knew you cared."

"Yeah he knew, but he shouldn't have ta just 'know'. I shoulda told him every once in a while tat I loved him. I held back till it was too late."

"It aint yer fault wat Mystique did."

"I know. In a way I should be happy Mystique killed 'em off. I made him miserable. I made him worthless. I took away that smugness he used to have, tamed it, and eventually crippled it. The only thing that really kept us tagether was you."

"Don't say tat. I'm sure he would had preferred ta live!"

"I … I'm not so sure. I wish I coulda apologized when I had the chance. It tickles me tat yer so much like 'em. Even down to yer powers."

"Dad was a mutant?"

"Yer father, he would just … know thangs when he touched ya. It was like he could see inta yer soul. Know all yer wrongs and yer rights. I thought it was rather romantic at te time."

"Know thangs like wat?"

"After we danced the first time he knew my favorite thangs. Knew that I was named aftah my grandmotah. He just knew. Te next day he was outside my home. I aint never tell 'em how ta get there. I always assumed he followed me home."

"Well tat explains some of my powers. I wish I could control mine though."

"Well ya cant with that attitude."

"Wat do ya mean wit my attitude!" I yelled at her.

"Ya already sound defeated. Ya know how they say thangs are in yer head? Well maybe if ya actually believe ya can control yerself then maybe you'll actually start to!"

"Don't talk ta me like ya know me and what I went through!"

"An don't yell at me like ya lost ya damn mind. I may have raised ya fer only one year in yer life but tat doesn't mean I wont break my foot off in yer ass if I have to!"

"An I'd like ta see tat old lady!"

"Bring it little girl!"

"Excuse me." The waitress said.

"Wat!" we shouted at her.

"Yer food is ready."

…

I have been living with my mother for three months now. I transferred schools to here and I just finished my first book, Yellow. I published under the name Romy though. God, I miss that crazy Cajun. Mother still tries to sneak me into her modeling shoots so you have to sleep with one eye open, literally. The last time I didn't I woke up on the coast of Spain as a flamenco dancer.

Mom and I also shop. She doesn't exactly dress girly but she is a trend setter. I kind of got her into the Goth punk thing. She refuses to wear the makeup, but she loves the corsets, high heeled boots, and chokers. She sometimes wears them when she parties.

Also mother finally told me that Justin, my dad, had a son without her. So that means I have an older half brother running around somewhere. I wonder if he's a mutant too? Either case I think I'm going off to bed.

"Help me!"

I heard my mother shout. I looked out the window to see her drowning and went straight outside to save her. After a few minutes I reached her just as she started to dip under the water. I pulled her back to shore and gave her CPR.

After a few minutes of that she coughed up water and started breathing again.

"Wat happened?" I asked panicked. Did she hit a rock? Was she too tired?

"Ya aint put me in a coma?" she asked. Why would I put her in a coma? I don't hate her that much I think. Although we do have our days … wait a second. I gave her CPR, I rescued her in a t-shirt, and I didn't kill her. Then it dawned on me.

"Ya drowned on porpoise didn't ya."

"Yep, I had ta teach ya a lesson somehow."

"Lesson being …"

"Don't hide from te world."

"Good lesson." I said picking her up and throwing her harshly back in the water. She swam back and chased me inside.

That was the day I learned to control my powers.

And now it's time for me to return the lesson.

…

A few days later we were on a plane to New York. My mom absolutely refused to go back to the states so I saw fit to dress her in her sleep and carry her on the plane. After a few hours she sat up looking frantic.

"Relax Ms. Louisa." I said over my Yellow book.

"Where is this plane headed Anna?"

I didn't answer her. I knew that would tick her off to no end.

"Anna Maria Louisa – Talbolt ya bettah tell me where this plane is going now!"

"New York so ya can meet my family."

"I don't wanta go ta te states."

"Ta quote a person I know all to well _'Don't hide from te world'_."

"Fine. Since I have no choice tell me about them." Them meaning my friends.

"First is Logan. He's short, husky, and growls a lot, but he's great and protective. I thank of him as my fathah."

"Ok, go on."

"Remy …"

"Oh te French lovah boy?"

"Cajun ma!"

"Same thang, difference is Cajun's are naughtier."

"Aint gotta tell me twice. He's easy ta recognize. He has red and black eyes."

"Ok, next."

"Te Professor, he's bald, old, an in a wheelchair. He owns te place. He's a very generous man. Then there's Kurt, my brother, He kinda pale or blue dependin on te day an he's a fun spirit."

"Wat about the Jean and Kitty chicks."

"Jean thanks she's hot an she flicks her hair a lot. Ya cant miss her an if ya start hearin 'like, like, like, like' tat's Kitty."

I explained on and on happy to see some of the passengers were reading my book. But as much fun as it has been with her I have ta go back ta Remy. It' has been months. Maybe he's moved on …

**. Mansion . **

We pulled up in a taxi. I got out and was about to get the bags when she grabbed my arm firmly then turned her smoldering hazels on the driver, who stood no chance against her. Mother said I had to learn how to have my way with the opposite sex. She told me I can't go touching everyone just because I don't want a speeding ticket.

The driver eagerly placed our bags at the front door and he didn't make us pay. How did she do that? I've tried, but I aint tat good. I was about to open the door when it flung open from the inside and my mom was in a tight embrace.

"Stripes I missed you so much."

"Handsome, she's Rogue." My mom said inclining her head to me. He backed up a little, then switched and hugged the life out of me. I was about to grab the bags again when Logan beat me to it.

"So who are you?" Logan asked eyeing my mom suspiciously.

"I'm Anna … Rogue's motah. Te names Annabelle Lousia. Ya can call me Ms. Louisa fer short."

"Logan where's everyone else?" I asked him easily peering over his shoulders.

"Breakfast and your about to surprise everyone. Oh and I heard that you dumped Gumbo."

"From who?"

"Him."

"He here?"

"He been here for months … unfortunately."

I heard them all talking about their latest fight against the brotherhood when I came in and coughed. I'm sure everyone was looking at me funny, but all I could see was Remy. When did his hair get so long? Were those muscles there the last time I saw him?

"Hi everyone an before yall smotah me in hugs tis here's my birth mama Annabelle Louisa."

"As in the famously hot international model, Louisa?" Bobby asked.

"Te one an only." My mother told him with a blinding smile. Bobby looked like he was about to faint.

Then everyone swarmed. The first person who embraced me was Remy. I smiled up at him as he smiled at me. He held me tightly for a good minute or two before backing up and letting Kitty and Kurt knock me over.

Half an hour later I was safe, "Do yall got some extra food?"

"Of course." The Professor said as he introduced his self to my mom. His face was slightly flushed. My mother was a man killer.

"Like where have you been?" Kitty screeched.

"Wit 'er." I said.

"So," Remy started, "It's hard ta tell yall apart. I'm not sure who's te super model."

"Ya never told me yer man was blind sweetheart." My mother said.

"Oh I can see clearly Cherie. You look young. Got busy early I see."

"I've heard the same of you."

"Yall two play nicely." I told them.

"I know how ta play nicely Rogue." He said brushing me off.

"I can tell." My mother responded.

"I'm not always nice Ms. Louisa."

"Oh no are ya gonna spank me?"

"Only if you insist."

"Ya couldn't handle tis if ya tried."

"I've been known ta handle a few thangs before."

"Too bad your mouth wash wasn't one of them."

"I like her already." Logan said watching the two go at it.

"I don't thank yer close enough ta my mouth ta judge fairly mam. Like I said I can handle myself."

"I'm quite sure ya 'handle'yerself."

"Ma!" I scolded her. Where did this attitude come from?

"You're right, he's a quick one that's for sure. But he's adorable none the less."

"Are ya gonna be nice now?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said before taking his seat at the table and finishing his food. This was going to

be a long first day back.

**. **

**Please review; thank you**


	48. Chapter 48

**Entries **

.

**Logan Entry: **

Rogue is finally back and she brought her real mother with her and Ms. Louisa can really put Gumbo in his place! However, I need to make things right with Rogue. I don't know how she'll ever forgive me, but I will try to earn her forgiveness. Meaning I will do anything to make her happy. Even if I have to like Gumbo in the process…

.

**Kitty Entry: **

Like Rogue has like finally returned, and like I don't know. I mean knowing Rogue, which I do, I like know that she's defiantly on to like hold a grudge. So like it was like one small little lapse of judgment I had and like I know we can get past this.

Like we better;

Oh and like I went through her mother's clothes and they are like so chic! I could like marry that wardrobe ten times over!

.

**Jean Entry: **

How cute our little social reject is back. Good thing or Failuresnot2try would have never let me tell you about Scott and i. I know I seem a little self absorbed and with Rogue and her mother reunited and she's home with us I should be ecstatic.

Look I gave the girl a hug. We had a quick bo-who and I shook Ms. Louisa's hand, but more importantly I finally did it with Scott! And trust me when I say after I put the moves on him he's seeing double. As in both my breast when I ride him. Yee-haw!

And now that everything's on schedule I assume he'll propose to me year after next. Not bad. I'll still be young and look hot to death, stunning, flawless, etc. so I'm perfectly fine with the wait.

Look diary I know you must think me shallow. But I'm glad Rogue's back really. Reason one, we're friends and I need someone to throw the bouquet to at me wedding. Lord knows she needs it. Secondly look at her new look, France has been treating her well. And lastly her moms a supermodel! She probably has mass designer clothes connections!

No but seriously though she saved my life twice. Once from Fred and the other from myself. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her and I know how much she must miss Gambit. The man's been moping around all over the place. I think I can even ring the curtains out and get enough water to fill the Atlantic.

Alas I digress

.

**Bobby Entry: **

OM FREAKIN G' ANNABELLE LOUISA IS IN THE HOUSE! I mean I love her sooo much. I could marry her right now! Maybe I should buy a ring? And she is sooo hot. So very, very, very, hot. I mean if only she knew how many times I wanked to her calendar picture.

It's a wonder why I never put two and two together. They do look alike. But Rogue's more like a cup of water sitting at the north pole, in the middle of a blizzard, with mammoth sized hale, and autumn winds. Her mother is more like a white chocolate fudge mouse that once you see it at the table, you have to get it (preferably before Kurt).

I mean I hope my first impression was good. Maybe I should slick back my hair. Or spike it up, put on a dark colored V-neck, with some long pants, and shades. Yeah that's cool. She must like cool things …

.

**Charles's Entry: **

Lilandra,

I am proud to see a student of mine returning, but I fear that she's not returning for me, or the team, she is returning for . There is nothing wrong with that, but their relationship will bring up the Logan issue (sigh) and how will she get along with Kitty? Will they talk? Will they make up? Will they ignore each other? I do not know, but what I do know was when she left a … balance of sorts seemed to tip.

I know this may sound bizarre, but with her and him gone it felt as if someone had knocked some of the support beams from right under the mansion. Or maybe this balance is just my way of saying that I missed them.

While they were gone, I felt that everyone talked around the issue. For a spell Scott and Jean looked down on me. Logan was lost more so than usual. Kitty was trying too hard to make up for her actions. Pete was and still is very much so angry at her. Kurt seems like a lost puppy looking for his master whilst she was away.

It's just that now that she's back I feel some life re-entering the bloodstream of the residents here. Many times Lilandra I wish that I could be with you on your journeys in space, but it is moments like these when my X-Men, my children, my family comes together that binds me to this planet, this wheelchair, my desk.

They are a part of my family as I am there's, I am so sorry Lilandra. The fates will never let us be together …

**. **

**Please review thanks **

**I felt like the other characters deserved to voice their selves as well since we haven't seen them in so long :}**


	49. Chapter 49

**Let's Be Friends **

**. **

"Good morning Ms. Louisa."

"Mornin sweetheart."

"Like have you seen Rogue anywhere?"

"I believe Anna spends most of her time making out with her boyfriend nowadays."

"Oh."

Rogue's mother raised her sunglasses on top of her head. It was obvious that the girl wanted to talk with her. She watched as Kitty bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. Finally she sat on the lawn chair besides her.

"Ms. Louisa I haven't been a good friend."

"That's what I heard."

Kitty wanted to defend herself, but even she knew it was a losing battle, "I want my best friend back."

"Why? You said yourself that you're not a good friend."

"Everyone makes mistakes. I've tried to apologize to her."

"Were you sincere?"

Glaring quickly, "Of course."

"Look I've only known my Anna for a little while but even I know she doesn't like having her trust betrayed. You may regain your friendship, but it will be nothing like how it used to be."

"How do you know?"

"I'm older than you hun."

"Ms. Louisa I don't know what to do," Kitty said balling her small fist, "I know I need to do this. To patch things up. I screwed up first so I have the burden of making this work. I want to make it work, but how?"

"I suggest a hefty amount of sucking up."

"I figured as much." Kitty said getting up.

"Good luck kid."

.

Meanwhile Logan was pacing back and forth on the opposite side of Gambit's bedroom door. He had promised himself that he would be better not for himself, but for Rogue. But the sounds of those two making out was driving him crazy.

Kitty walked past the pacing Wolverine and knocked on the door where she was met with silence. She knocked again and again when she finally had enough and started yelling.

"Go away Kit!" Rogue shouted at her before going back to her ministrations.

"Anna we need to talk."

That did it. Rogue instantly jumped off Gambit and made her way to the door nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"No one calls me by that name!" Rogue growled out. No one minus her mother and boyfriend was to call her Anna ever.

"I … I just like wanted to talk."

"Ya got ten minutes."

(Gambit groans and swears in French)

"I meant five minutes."

Rouge followed Kitty to her room.

"So what ya want?" Rogue asked the moment they crossed the threshold.

"I like feel that we never finished things."

"Ya mean it didn't end te way ya wanted? Look Kit life aint a fairy tale, ya gotta get used ta not getting your way."

"I want us to be friends again Rogue. I'm sorry. I was so happy with Pete that when I saw you two together I saw you as the enemy."

"So if we're friends again will ya let a man come between us again?"

"Rogue it's not like were a couple gesh. I said I was sorry and I meant it. What more do you want?"

"It wasn't like you just said you hated me? Do you remember what you did to me Kit? Do you remember how you accused me of being a whore in front everyone? Do you remember that you attacked me? Do you remember how you let me serve our punishment alone even after you knew I was not cheating on you? Don't act like it didn't happen."

"I have not forgotten. I have to live with those consequences every day."

"You deserve too."

Kitty glared at Rogue from her bed. This was not how she envisioned it. Sure a small part of her thought that Rogue would forgive her, they'd share a hug, and the next moment they were going to Tarbucks together.

Instead she was met with hostility. It was apparent their time apart did nothing for their friendship. Rogue's gaze was still untrusting.

Looking at Kitty's clock, "I gotta go Kit. How about I tell you what I want and all tomorrow morning hmm?"

"Like sure, go run back to Gambit."

"Plan to."

Rogue Entry:

Remy had asked me to give him six months to prove himself to me. He told me that I was the judge and when time was up it was up to me if our relationship would continue or not. My mother thought that was very mature of him and he told her it was rather mature of her to have me when she was eighteen.

Of course that had the two in a tussy. But I think my mom actually likes Remy, which is good. I miss Destiny. I've had that feeling for a while that she has departed this world. I wish I knew where her grave was so that I could at least visit her once in a while …

Oh and things between Remy and I have been wonderful. When I kissed him I could almost see why Bella didn't want to share him. In fact I've been kissing him a lot lately. He says that I'm the aggressive one, but he is no matter what he might tell everyone and Kitty had the nerve to interrupt me!

I know that she wants us to be friends again and to be honest I've tired of the whole incident. But that doesn't mean I'll let Kitty get a since of security around me. What she did was wrong and I WILL make her regret that decision in a very nontraditional way of course.

I told Kit that I'd think about it. When I left I found Remy on the other side of the door. We went to my room and he held my hand for a while. He told me to give Kitty a chance, friends like the ones I have only come around once.

I sighed into him and he kissed my head amongst other things. It took a good two hours to get him out of my room. No we didn't have sex gutter minds! Anyway after he was gone I had an epiphany of sorts. I was definitely going to have an answer for Kitty tomorrow!

Kitty Entry:

Like OMG Rogue,

She makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes. What does she want? I try and try and try and she always pushes me away. Now I understand why Remy always calls her difficult. And now here I am I can't go to sleep because I'm worried about her answer tomorrow.

She probably wants me to toss and turn all night thinking about this or maybe I'm just dramatic. Ok Kitty lets be optimistic. She'll say yes and everything will go back to normal : ) …. Hopefully

**The Next Morning **

"Here ya go Kit." Rogue said sitting a piece of paper on the desk.

"Like what is this?"

"My answer. Read it."

It read:

I, Katherine Nichole Pryde, promise to fulfill and complete my task to the best of my ability that are listed below and by agreeing to the terms stated below Anna (Rogue) Darkholme and I will be friends again.

The task listed below are not hard task and or orders.

Task 1: I will not in no way try to make Anna (Rogue) conform to any of my ways included but not limited to fashion, make up, food, boyfriend issues, etc.

Task2: For my rude behavior during our punishment I will be Anna (Rogue's) servant for the exact same length as the punishment, six months, and I will do what is asked of me which includes and is not limited to; waxing the jet, washing dishes, distracting Logan, supervision, painting, tending to the lawn, cleaning the Danger Room (after Logan's sessions) etc.

Task3: Pertains to the second task. During this punishment I will be without the types of media listed; music, cd's, dvd's, VHS, 8Tracks, floppy disk, CPU's, TV's, media players, cell phone (emergency use permitted), smart phones, pagers (emergency use permitted),radios, stereos, boom boxes, records, record players, tapes, digital radio, internet, video games, videogame players, lap tops, notebooks, iPod, and other mp3 players.

Task4: Anna (Rogue) can at any time lower, get rid of, alter, or terminate this contract or simply get rid of the task. However, no matter what if I sign this Anna (Rouge) and I are still friends.

Sign: _Anna Marie Darkholme_ Sign: …

"Like this is highway robbery!" Kitty complained.

"Those are the conditions." Rogue told her triumphantly.

"Suck (cough cough cough) up (cough)." Ms. Louisa told Kitty.

Kitty looked at Rogue and Rogue stared back. You could almost see the tumbleweed blow between them.

Kitty sighed before she yanked the paper and pulled a pen out of her hair and signed.

Muhahahahahaha

**. **

**Please review**


	50. Chapter 50

**Revenge is Sweet **

**P.1**

_Dear Diary, _

_I like so totally hate Rogue! Want to know why? These last three days has been hell. Complete and utter hell on Earth! _

**Monday **

(The sounds of Kitty's Ringtone: Teenage Dream went off as Kitty was using a toothbrush to clean the carpeted floor in Rogue's bedroom)

"Are you like gonna answer that?" Kitty said struggling to clean the carpet with her Opal-B toothbrush and a cup full of soapy water.

"I thought we agreed that ya weren't aloud ta use it." Rogue said as she was filing her nails.

"Like that's why I said you should answer it!"

"No need ta be so damn snappy I got it."

Rogue answered the phone, "Hello … oh hey Pete … naw Kit's busy right now why? … uhuh … you don't say … five star restaurant, chick flick tickets, preceded by a shopping trip to the mall … yeah yer a great boyfriend …"

Kitty beemed. Pete finally wanted to take her on a date again. Praise Pink Jesus. Her mind drifted to what she was going to wear when Rogue said.

"Nope, she cant come. In fact she'll be so busy these coming months that ya should go head and visit ya family in Russia."

"Rogue!"

"Wait a sec Pete" she said removing the phone from her mouth, "Ya want something?"

"Tell him that I'm coming!"

"Yeah she cant go … alright I'll tell her … bye." She closed the phone, "Pete said he'll be in Russia if ya need him."

**Tuesday **

"Hey Kit I'm hungry."

"What do you like expect me to do about that? Cook?"

"Hell no! I want ya to walk to tat Vietnamese restaurant tats a mile or two from here and buy me somthin ta eat."

An hour later

"A mile or two my hinny!" Kitty shouted as the restaurant finally came into view. She was about to go in when Rogue drove up.

"Im glad I caught ya Kitty." Rogue smiled.

"Me too." Kitty smiled back.

"Actually I want pizza from Domioes."

"The one that's like literally a block or two from home?"

"Exactly."

"Well good thing you brought your …" Kitty never got to finish her statement as Rogue took off not even offering to drive Kitty home.

**Wednesday **

Today Rogue decided to take Kitty to the mall with her.

"So like what are we getting?" Kitty smiled happily.

"Makeup."

"Yes! I l-o-v-e make up. Like you know when I was a girl I totally did myself up in Dolly Paterson fashion …"

"Tats nice."

The girls came to a booth with a makeup artist chick and a stool.

"Take a load off Kit." Rogue watched as Kitty sat down, "My friend would like to try on your Eternal Night Collection."

"That sounds nice."

"Oh don't thank me yet Kit."

A moment or two later the makeup artist came back, "So would you like to try the purple, forest green, or black set first?"

"Black?" Kitty gasped.

"Ya heard te lady." Rogue grinned mischievously.

"Ok Rogue come on. I am NOT doing this!"

Waving a piece of paper in her hand, "Oh yes ya are. We have contract."

_And like those days have been pure nightmares. Hell yesterday I looked like a cross between Morticia Addams and Elvira. Rogue honestly plans on making my life miserable all though cruel it is well deserved. I kinda wished she believed in being the bigger person and walking away without the whole evil revenge thing. _

_Can it get any worse?_

.

Rogue Entry:

If Kitty's wondering about now if this is going to get any harder … the answer is yes. (cue evil laugh)

.

"Hey Rogue you asked for me?"

"Yep. I hav ta do te dishes."

"Ok …"

"Yer doin 'em. Just like I had ta do your chores. Get started."

"But there's a lot of dishes to clean!"

"Ya have nothing better to do."

"Of course."

.

_Kitty Entry cont: _

_And like taday ogue didn't want ta do her dishes so she made me do them. Then like Gambit came in. Picked Rogue up off the counter and started ta like make out with her. I swear they were exchanging so much spit that some flung on my face. I hadto like keep whipping it off. _

_Oh how I wish Pete was here. It should be me making out on the counter. God I am so jealous and kinda horny. So I may had snuck a peak or two or three. The way they were running their hands over each other I could had watched all day. _

_And like I never noticed how beautiful a bottom he had. The only thing that snapped me back to my chores was that the plate had fallen from my hand and shattered on the floor. Even then they didn't stop. Making up for lost time perhaps. _

_And like after they finally finished making out Gambit left, came back with headphones and his laptop and they watched my favorite movie of all time Pretty Hooker! How could they. I wanted to peak so badly. Dammit. _

_So I tried to walk around them but they kept turning with the laptop. Was this some kind of game to her? _

_Then Ms. Louisa came in and said she wanted to cook her own dinner. Poached salmon with wild rice and compote. And of course she ruined the whole kitchen and like she kept telling me how my skin tone was uneven, how I where too much make up, and like all the 'likes' I use is horrible grammar in that accent of hers. _

_What else is there? _

_How much more can she torture me? _

**. **

**Meanwhile**

**. **

"_**This is her?" **_

"_**Oh yes," he said licking his black lips "You will be reunited." **_

"_**We better." **_

**. **

**Please review :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Revenge is Sweet **

**P.2**

.

Like Dear Diary,

When the boyfriend is gone the cat will play. So like yesterday when Rogue used me as a footrest a new guy came in and boy was he cute! And his piercing green eyes. I like so recognized them right away. Apparently tall not so dark and handsome is Rogue's long lost half brother, Justin Talbolt Jr.

You know diary like I always figured if Rogue had a brother he'd look like Ozzy Osborne. Instead he kinda like reminds me of Gambit skin wise. You can tell the sun kissed his skin real good. I kinda want to kiss his skin, roll my hands threw his short brown hair, and like take a dip in the emerald sea of his eyes.

…

Rogue Entry:

My brother came to find me. He says that I'm the only family he has blood wise. He had hoped that I was special like him. That I understood his 'gift'. He told me that when he touched people he would drain their energy. That once his flesh came across another he could make a person weaker. The time that they remained weak he was stronger. And if he held on long enough he could make a person fall asleep.

His was a weakened state of my own powers. It was easy to see that we were related I the eyes and the strength of his jaw line. Naturally his was more masculine than my own. He also had quite a temper. In that regard we were much the same. However, when I asked how he found me his answer was less than thrilling.

Knowing myself, which I do, I figure he's up to something judging by the slight shift in his eyes and the tense of his shoulders. Also when he saw my mom he looked pissed as if she were personally responsible for making his life hell.

So why was he really here? I aint stupid. I know he's up to something.

…

Remy Entry:

Rouge has a brother? Really? I tried to talk to him. It was hard. It was like staring at Rogue, a very unattractive Rouge. He seemed a little defensive around me and I detected … recognition? He seemed to know me somewhat.

I think he's up to something. I wonder who sent him. I doubt he just mystically woke up and God blessed him with his sisters whereabouts if that was what he was even here for. I saw the way he looked at Rogue's hot ass …. I meant mother. Mother. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under now.

Oh and I might have to warn Pete. Kitty's sniffing around the man a little too hard and he seemed to be completely uninterested.

…

Logan Entry:

I liked the new kid. I really did. That was until …

(flashback)

_Logan turned the corner to see Justin (Rogue's brother) and Storm conversing. He would had paid no mind if it wasn't for her laughing. Storm laughed. Interested he inclined his ears. _

"_You have the complexion of chocolate." _

"_Thank you Justin." _

"_I wonder if you taste just as sweet." _

"_Aren't you the bold one." She raised an elegant brow. _

"_I like to think of it as honest." _

"_Honest? Incurable at best." _

"_You misunderstood me. I was simply wondering if I may kiss your hand." _

"_No." _

"_Please your highness." _

_Rolling her eyes she extended a hand to him which he kissed gently never breaking eye contact, "You do taste like chocolate." _

"_You flatter me." She smiled faintly. _

"_Hardly enough." _

"_What makes you assume that?" Storm asked. Her hand had still yet to leave his. _

"_You strike me as the type of woman who is accustomed to being treated like the Queen she is. The type of woman who has drunk from the finest goblets, slept in the softest silks, ate with the richest cutlery, dined with the noblest of men. I only wish that I was the man you would dine with."_

_She laughed at him, "Are you sure you do not know Gambit?" _

"_I have met him moments ago, but I assure you that my affection is genuine." _

"_Genuine huh?" _

"_As genuine as you are divine. May I accompany you to dinner tonight?" _

_She thought on it for a brief moment. Why not? Logan apparently wanted to spend his free time spying on the kid's relationship and beating the pulp out of Gambit served as his personal orgasmic release, "Sure I will go." _

_That was the moment that sealed Justin's doom. He never thought Gambit would move down on his to kill list , but Justin was asking for it. Coming into his territory. Later that night he would tell him what was his and what wasn't. _

_Later that night …_

_Logan knocked on his door before he came in. Justin was in a nice suit. At the moment he was trying to decide what to do with his hair. _

"_Hello, I don't believe we met. I'm Justin." _

"_Logan." He growled at jis extended hand till he pulled it back. _

"_Is there something you want?I know that Rogue being my sister and all …" _

"_Storm is mine bub."_

"_Is she? I didn't know she was claimed and I don't think she knows either." _

"_Look kid I know your knew here …" _

"_Don't call me kid." Justin snapped. _

"_Kid," he emphasized, "That woman is mine." _

"_We'll see. Either way were going out on a date tonight." _

"_No your not kid!" _

"_I hope you enjoy sniffing around yourself Logan because when she comes back late tonight do know is because I tapped that round, wholesome, grade-A ass. Now if you will excuse me." _

_He pushed past Logan. Logan stormed after him. Profanities piercing the walls until Storm came down in an elegant purple gown. Logan recalled the dress. She had worn it for him once, but he told her he was too busy to date her. Oh how he regretted it now. _

"_Are you ready?" she asked. _

"_You are stunning your grace." He smiled before extending his arm to her and leading her out of the mansion. The brat had the nerve to flick him off as he shut the door. _

_Logan looked at his wristwatch. It was forty past three in the morning when they finally came home. He couldn't decide whether to kill Justin or confront Storm. He decided the latter. Within seconds it seemed he entered her room. She quickly pulled her robe around her. Not before he glimpsed the hiki on her chest. _

"_Logan what are you doing?" _

"_Apparently not what your doing!" _

"_What are you talking about?" she asked rhetorically. _

"_I know you shagged him. I can smell him on you!" _

"_Are you jealous?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_Good!" _

"_Good?" he stepped nearer. _

"_I have waited for you Logan. Day and Night. I am tired of you putting your hate for Anna's boyfriend first. I have needs! Wants!" _

"_I can fulfill your needs." _

"_That I know well. But I am not some whore you can just fuck when you feel like it! Do you think I enjoy you seeking me out once a month to shag and by the time I wake up your gone, snarling down that boy's neck! Do I even matter to you?" _

"_Of course you do." He said calmly. _

"_You do now because I've replaced you and don't even think about coming in my room uninvited again or I will have to evict you," she narrowed her eyes, "Painfully." _

"_You can't replace me with some punk!" _

"_Watch me." _

"_He doesn't love you Storm!" _

"_Oh and you do?" _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Prove it!" _

_He stepped closer to kiss her and she moved back. _

"_Not like that imbecile! Can you tell me when my birthday is? Where we first met? My favorite color? My favorite hobby?" _

"_That's not fair! You don't know that about me!" _

_Eyes narrowing further, "August 7__th__, a boat on the Nile, navy blue, tinkering with automobiles." _

_He stepped back. Ok, so maybe she did know more than he gave her credit for, but he still loved her. _

"_Just go." She told him. _

"_Please." _

"_I will not wait for you a moment longer." _

_Defeated he left. _

I am going to kill him. I wish I could do it over and over again. I went to his room in the morning, kicked him out of bed, and tried to kill him. The only thing that stopped him temporarily was Rogue. I vaguely remember her telling me to stop.

I wanted to hate her too. I was so mad. If she hadn't tempted Gambit I would never be in this predicament. I yelled at her. She looked mad. I think I hurt her feelings, but I didn't care just as long as I managed to kill Justin.

She knocked my feet from under me and ran to her brother. She tried to act as a wall between me and him. I punched him barely missing her knocking over the lamp. It broke causing the only light source to disappear.

I remembered waving my claws back and forth. I didn't stop until I heard the sound of my claws sinking into flesh and Storm fling open the door with a few of the others.

"Logan!" she shrieked.

I turned to look into Justin's pained eyes. Instead she was there. My claws were in Rouge. I was too shocked to retract my claws. She was gasping for air fighting the blood running from her mouth and torso.

My claws had also hit Justin threw her. My fist was against her core. One could only imagine what that looked like.

She was coughing now. Struggling. Her eyes were looking faint. Her hand tried to reach his, but she was too weak. Her eyes were already bending upwards. That was when Justin placed her hand on Logan for him.

He was hurt too. Blood escaped him as Rouge started to absorb his healing powers.

Strangely enough I saw the veins claw upon her brother's skin, but she wasn't absorbing him. She was helping. I was pulled off by Gambit roughly. Far enough that my claws were not in her, but close enough that she could still touch me.

When she was threw I fell to the floor defeated. What had I done? From the ground I saw Gambit carry Rogue away and Storm helped Justin out. What had I done?

…

Like thank god Logan's depressing entry is over. Page hog! Just because Storm broke up with him loud enough that her servants in Africa heard her doesn't mean he had to be such an ass. And pour Rogue! Today I didn't mind being Rogue's servant. She needed me.

All though it was like so hard to get past Gambit. He could be sweet when he wanted to be oh an Ms. Louisa! Hell hath no! Like she totally cursed the man out from here to the stars and like she chased him around beating him with anything she could put her hands on.

Like poor poor poor Rogue and Justin. And I am like so over him now. I see his taste is on the jungle fever side. He's so not interested in me. Sigh. Oh well I have Pete. I wonder how long it takes a letter to get from here to Russia.

…

Justin Entry:

2100hrs.

I growled to myself as I left in my sports car. That wrench had saved my life. I didn't want to owe her. If anything she owed me! If it wasn't for her and her mother my father would had still been alive. It was all Anna's fault.

I refuse to blame anyone else. That bitch ruined my life! If father would have never had her he would had came back to my mother. Instead I grew up fatherless. At eighteen I joined the army to pay for college. I majored in biophysics. But even then I still held anger. My commanding officer told me to see a therapist when I was young. He said that he had never seen such hatred in a young man that had yet to descend upon the battlefield.

If anything war made me worse. I had blamed my ill fate upon my little sister. I wish that every bullet I put threw a person's head was hers.

A life for a life . And I had wanted her dead for so long so I sought her out. High and low, but alas I could not find her. Eventually I came across Sinister. Sinister told me of sister. Of her powers. Through Sinister I had learned that there were worst things than death. I only offered my help after I was sure he would torture her in the most painful of ways. And finally I had infiltrated this place. So I made a deal. Sinister would help me climb rank at my job. I would become rich and Sinister would have his new science project.

And even better her mother is here too. Maybe he could experiment on them both, those tramps deserve it.

**. **

**Please Review**


End file.
